


Tired of Hollywood Dictatorship

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Alterations in the Timeline of Timelines [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bad Decisions, Broken Promises, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealous Sans, M/M, Mental Instability, No Romance, Papyrus Has Issues, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Has Issues, Secrets, Shipping, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Timelines, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Underfell universe - King Mettaton Ending.Because of the RESETs, several alterations could lead to a huge catastrophic difference.Stress, attitude and work cause Underfell skelebros to drift apart.Underfell!Papyrus hangs out with Undertale!Papyrus. Their unlikely self-friendship brings out a decision Underfell!Papyrus has never thought of before..."Why not take a vacation and leave everything behind?"*And Underfell!Papyrus accepted it.All was well except for the fact there are now two Papyruses in one timeline.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus has a feeling this has happened before. Thus, he refuses the ascension and remains in his place, not knowing he'll regret it with a conflicted heart.
> 
>  
> 
> *Everything is implicit because I wrote this in the past and forgot to post it..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skipping to get to the story's main parts.
> 
> Before reading, please read **series notes** of this story since the next half will have a series of confusing interchanges of naming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus will never understand his brother's strangeness.  
> It's as if the small skeleton knows what should happen.
> 
> [Underfell Sans doesn't understand his brother's strangeness.  
> It's as if the taller skeleton knows this will happen.]
> 
> **That can't be right, right?**

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

“why did you do that?!” Sans didn't get it. Papyrus always wanted to change the system and look what he wants him to do... Work with a prick?! Papyrus folded his arms and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Both of them were sitting opposite to each other at the hallway outside the King’s room, Papyrus replied. He was as calm as a fiddle. “CALM DOWN SANS. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WHO’S PATIENT BETWEEN THE TWO OF US.”

“w-well. fuck our roles, Boss! the crap are you planning, placing that prick on the throne?!” Sans rubbed his forehead when Papyrus replied with his eyes closed. “GIVE HIM A CHANCE SANS. DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU WERE OKAY WITH MY DECISIONS BEFORE THE KING WAS RUMORED TO BE DEAD?”

“i hate making promises…” Sans cursed in a low voice, but Papyrus laughed at his response. Sans looked down. He internally knew this would happen based from the RESETs, but the skeleton really hates how everything was going to be altered into a showbiz like fantasy. However, reality shows widespread hunger and coup d’états to the King.

“THEN THIS IS AN ORDER.” Papyrus said as he looked at the statistical reports for the Market. Sans looks up and glared at his brother. Ever since the Kid visited their area, Papyrus had turned milder and more open to opinions. It was good for Sans since he can now express displeasure and throw tantrums without being punished. However, that still has a limit judging from his brother’s temper. Papyrus establishes eye contact. “DON’T DUST METTATON.”

“orders are meant to be broken, Boss.” Sans grinned back. Papyrus threw his pen like a dagger at Sans, he moved to the side and avoided it by mere inches. Papyrus looks ready to throw more items at him, deadlier items. Sans raised both hands in surrender, afraid of the consequences. “i-i mean! su-sure, Boss! b-but what’s with the worry?”

“…IT JUST CAME TO ME.” Papyrus slumps down his chair and closed his eyes. Sans was quiet before he opened his mouth, “planning on killing mtt personally?”

“…” No response, Sans turned his head slightly. Standing up, Sans hesitantly walked towards Papyrus and checked his STATS. The Zs were evident. Papyrus was asleep from all the work they did one week straight.

“and he calls me the sleepy one.” Sans held on Papyrus’ arm and warped off. Surely, Mettaton wouldn’t need Papyrus for the feast night. So much food to chow down, Sans eagerly waits for the prime moment.

* * *

 

*KNOCK KNOCK! *

"fuck it boss. can't you see i'm busy?!" Sans screamed back as his writing hand shook in surprise. Months passed after the skeleton brothers decided to help out Mettaton being the King of the Underground, Sans was assigned to be the Royal Scientist while his brother was the right-hand of the celebrity. The knock stopped and the door was busted open. Sans didn't even bother looking at the door. "what?!"

"DON'T SASS ON ME, SANS! I KNOW YOU LOVE YOUR WORK, BUT I AM NOT LETTING YOU SKIP BREAKFAST!" Papyrus ordered. Sans didn’t even bother looking at his brother stomping towards his area. Papyrus was about to hold him when the Head of the Royal Guards opted to drag his chair instead. Sans grabbed his notes and willingly allowed his brother to drag him to the dining hall. Sans didn't want to admit, but he was a little hungry.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER SLEEPING OR EVEN TAKING A BATH. DON'T YOU FEEL FILTHY AT THE SLIGHTEST?!" Papyrus rants as he tugs with much rigor. Sans could sense slight distress from his brother, but he shrugged it off and continued reading his soon-to-be-applied theories. He needs to make this work or he won't be able to rest for tonight. Sans really wants to solve this conundrum. He’ll even read this while he’s drunk if he has to.

"SANS?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENI...?!" Sans decides to block the noise with his headphones and read his notes. Sans knew Papyrus was making him experience bumpy obstacles on purpose so he decided to teleport to the dining hall instead. Reading while eating a Glamburger, it took ten minutes for him to finish. Sans was already done when Papyrus came in with his chair. The Castle’s personal Lab was very far away from the Dining Hall. Sucks to be Boss. Standing up, Sans gave a snarky comment. "sorry i had to _break_ this to ya but i cut _fast_ for you."

"..." Sans frowned when Papyrus didn't scream or harm him. Instead, Papyrus strides past through him and wagged his finger towards the female maids. "LAZY ASS. YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT EARLIER. MAIDS!"

"?" Before Sans could turn, several servants went towards his direction under Papyrus' command. "HELP THAT OAF GET TO THE BATHROOM. HE NEEDS TO CHANGE HIS CLOTHES AS WELL. DO WHATEVER IT TAKES. HE AND I HAVE A MEETING WITH METTATON BY TEN."

"hey! don't touch me. papyrus!! you bastard!" Sans hissed as a dozen hands grab a hold of him, taking him away to the huge bathroom Mettaton created for him. Papyrus stood watching his brother with cold eyes. Sans thought his brother’s disappointment was on his ACTs getting idler than the usual and threw a bone attack towards him.

 

* * *

 

".... what’s that for?" A faint voice inquired as Papyrus dodged his brother’s attack and picked up an out-of-place plate in the entire dining table. Papyrus sighs, stepping on the bone to turn it into dust. Papyrus didn’t comment.

“wanna…. talk about it….?” The invisible entity asked. Papyrus could feel a chill beside him as he heads back to his headquarters - opposite side where his brother’s lab was. The Captain of the Royal Guards knew who the dark entity. Floating beside him was Napstablook - the adviser of the King. Napstablook asked again, “papyrus….?”

"This is going to be someone’s breakfast." Papyrus replies, but Napstablook wasn't convinced. The ghost comments. “that lasagna... i remember... seeing you eat that.... o-oh.... were you going to…?”

“NO. I’D ACTUALLY WANT TO TRY AGAIN AND GIVE SOME _MEAT_ TO MY BONES.” Papyrus sarcastically comments which caused Napstablook to cackle softly, blood splattering on the floor. “heh… heh heh…”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LIKE THAT SORT OF HUMOR.” If Papyrus had eyes, he’d roll them out of jest. Their unlikely friendship wasn't because Napstablook and Papyrus talked one day. No. It happened when Papyrus was outside at the garden waiting with Napstablook coincidentally there, also waiting for something. Both had a silent bonding time and they eventually fell asleep. In the morning, they unconsciously knew who they were waiting for and kept it a secret, especially when the person they were waiting for didn't come. Pride was hindering them from accepting this fact.

“cause i got…. no- _body_ to hear it from….” Napstablook grinned. Since then, both of them started asking about each other's day and even talking about events. Their siblings never noticed, more like never cared. Papyrus pushed the Library’s doors open. Placing the plate down for Annoying Dog to snatch, the skeleton strides to his study area and started to piece the paperwork together. The ghost stares and asked again. "you're planning something, aren't you?"

"If I am, will you tell it to anyone?" Papyrus asked with an interested smile. Napstablook hums and looks at the piles of paperwork done in advance. Having enough time to mope and no one to talk to, Papyrus had begun predicting the necessary actions and measures that can be done on certain intervals and areas. This was mighty helpful if Papyrus died. Someone could easily replace his position.

"nope... why give a damn...?" Napstablook swirls and tumbles a pile of books in the library. Papyrus scowls and uses his telekinesis to bring it all back together. It wasn't as strong as Sans, but it was strong enough to do the job. Napstablook asked again, this time watching Papyrus walk to a shelf. "are you going out again with... without permission from mettaton?"

"Yes. Stop bothering me." Papyrus tilts a book down, causing the shelves to move apart and reveal a secret entrance. Napstablook followed the skeleton and they reached the end where it revealed another area in Waterfall. Napstablook came out and spat blood, causing the skeleton to dodge it with a scorned look. "thanksss...."

"Whatever, just head back before they noticed." Papyrus reminded. Seeing the ghost vanish, he walked alone towards the Dumpster site. Entering the location, Papyrus was silent enough not to catch any attention until he saw a familiar black jacket floating on the water. Picking it up, Papyrus sat down on the rubble and fixed the jacket up. Cleaning and drying the sentimental item with his magic, Papyrus neatly folded and placed it on top of a container.

"...." Papyrus walks further inside. Standing at a cascading waterfall, he went towards it and got drenched himself wet. By entering the other side, the skeleton finds the time & space machine that was supposedly in his house at Snowdin. Papyrus looks at his phone to see if he has no agenda for today or at least someone wanting to bother him. There was one and it was from another timeline. No one inside his dimension wanted to talk to him. It was just work, work, work. Work that was easily referred to other agencies and divisions in the castle. These monsters were dimwits. Papyrus decides to activate the machine. Papyrus knows he can talk to someone and relax there.

* * *

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

“AH! HELLO FELL. IT WAS NICE OF YOU TO VISIT! I RECENTLY MADE A NEW BATCH OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI. BUT SANS ISN’T HERE RIGHT NOW. WOULD YOU CARE TO STAY FOR A MOMENT?!” His Undertale version greeted him. He, named Fell, blinked and looked behind him. Fell was thinking of visiting another universe, but not this one. However, the machine needs to cool down for a couple of hours before reactivation. Looking back at his nicer, more oblivious self and he noted the change of demeanor. His Classic version wasn’t looking as Great as he should look like. He replied to his other self. “If you insist.”

“WOWIE! A VISITOR. IT’S BEEN SO LONG! COME RIGHT IN, OTHER ME!” Papyrus marched forward, Fell following behind him. Fell was supposed to spend some time in Underswap, but Undertale sounds safe enough to ponder about his thoughts. Papyrus was very eager to hear his thoughts, something Fell realized was a great stress reliever – telling everything to this one person who may or may not understand him.

“Crap. I have to go now. I got work to do.” Fell stood up when he realized the time. Papyrus also stood up and frowned. Even if Papyrus promised his brother would come home, he didn’t. Hopefully, Comic Sans would get punished one way or the other because technically speaking, this other self was him but in a different context. Papyrus scratched the top of his head with a frown. “I’M AWFULLY SORRY FELL. LET ME GO FETCH HIM RIGHT NOW-”

“No need to rush him. I can handle on my own.” Fell bowed slightly and went back to the basement. Before he left, he turned to his Classic version and asked. “Can I… Come back? I-I mean if ever …?”

“YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE, FELL!” Papyrus watched Fell disappear in the machine and went back inside the house. When Sans came back, Papyrus was about to tell him about Fell, but it slipped from his mind when he saw his older brother drunk and moving tipsy towards him. Picking Sans up, Papyrus sent him back to his room. Returning to his bedroom, Papyrus looks outside the window and saw the moon glazing down on the trees.

"SIGH" Papyrus exhales and slumps down to the window side. Everyone was happy when the Human led them to the Surface, but Papyrus found out quickly that he was utterly useless in the Surface… He was still relying with Sans and all he can do is use, fail and cheer. Papyrus closed his eyes, wondering what he can do tomorrow.

* * *

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

“At least you have a job.” Papyrus slumps down the couch and looks over his companion drinking his tenth coffee cup resting on the velvet chair Undyne bought him in his Birthday.

“Yes, a job where everyone treats you as a means for a desirable end.” Fell laid his head on the soft texture behind his skull. Closing his eyes, Fell and Papyrus was discussing about their daily activities. Unfortunately, Papyrus had too little work to do because of the Human’s Fear and Expectation from the Monsterkind. Papyrus starts to feel left behind and useless. On the other hand, Fell had so much work because of the newly appointed King. Fell is starting to get tired with all the shenanigans and alienation in his job. There was no recognition in his job. His name was replaced with his title – Captain of the Royal Guards.

“Well… Not everything is at a loss! I mean Sans is happy!” Papyrus gave a strong point. Fell heard Comic Sans was moving everywhere and doing the best he can to ‘live the moment’ with everyone. Papyrus also heard Fell’s brother was also active, experimenting and getting out of his shell. Fell sipped his coffee again, looking down and moving his mug in a circular movement. Fell stated. “And we’d do everything to make our brothers happy.”

“Of course! Even if it brings slight discomfort to us, I’m sure we, the Great Papyrus(es), will be able to adjust to society’s standards!... But sometimes, we have to lie to our brothers and tell them nothing's wrong. You do that too, right Fell?” Papyrus searched for Fell’s eyes. Orange to Red lights, Fell averts his gaze to the TV screen. “J-Just don’t say that in front of **them**. Those shrimps tend to get all angry when they hear about our treachery. Remember what happened with Stretch? God. Blueberry was unbearable and irritating the whole day.”

“Oh don’t get me started with-! I have to get going! I need to take care of Flowey for Frisk! Close the doors before you leave, Fell!” Papyrus saw the time and stretched before rolling to the edge. Landing on the floor in all fours, Papyrus stood up and scavenged for an extra clean jacket by the hangers.

“Stop hanging with the weed! Flowey doesn’t deserve your greatness.” Fell replied with Papyrus harrumphing at his comment. Moving his eyes to the skeleton, Papyrus was scolding him with a smile. If that one comment made Papyrus smile, then he hasn’t been getting his daily dosage of compliments.

“BYE FELL!” Papyrus used his font before exiting. Once the door was closed and the skeleton gone, Fell continues to read the news. Thinking back at the conversation he had with his other self, Fell gave a wry smile. “I wonder if today’s conversation means I trust myself and rely on lies to get by the world… How ironic for the Terrible Papyrus to utilize deceit because of his unwillingness to face reality? I can’t even initiate a simple conversation with my pathetic brother.”

“??” Fell spots an open tablet with an interesting website. Picking it up and reading it thoroughly, Fell stated. “How to Falsify Your Death 101….? Interesting….”

* * *

 

[UnderNet Messaging Site]

_**Red logged in.** _

_**Red was invited by Comic Sans in the Punny conversation.** _

_**Join? Y** _ _/N_

* * *

 

**Sansational: come on blue, you’re a sans like me. i know there’s a funny bone there somewhere.**

**Magnificentsans: I am not going to change my name to you-know-what’s it!**

**Skilledmaster: But Blue, you got to admit. If you do this, your name will go shorter and easier to pronounce.**

**Magnificentsans: Black!**

**Sansational: no one is going to take you siriusly in here.**

**Sansational: this is the 'punny' conversation. ;)**

**Magnificentsans: Why did I even bother entering this conversation?!**

**Skilledmaster: Not sure about you, but I need my deserved break away from all the hooligans in my universe. Reading your alternate selves comments are punny.**

**Skilledmaster: I mean funny!**

**Sansational: …**

**Skilledmaster: OH GOD! I CAN’T UNTYPE MY TEXT! Curse you, Comic!**

**Sansational: >:D**

**Magnificentsans: Comic is too influential! I must post more penguin and dog photos.**

**Red: so that’s why there are so many skittish pictures when i scroll up.**

**Skilledmaster: Humph!**

**Skilledmaster: The pictures were all from Blue’s camera. He wanted to share his ‘photography’ skills.**

**Red: huh. even if i’m just reading the past comments, i goat no idea what this is for.**

**Magnificentsans: Red! Excluding the fact, you misspelled one word…**

**Magnificentsans: I’m happy to talk with you!**

**Sansational: aww… you shou** **l** **d** **er** **made a pun name like me.**

**Red: oh fuck! you are absolutely right.**

**Skilledmaster: Don’t you dare!**

* * *

_**Red changed his name to Renaissans.** _

* * *

**Sansational: it seems he learned his-story very drawerly.**

**Skilledmaster: Why did you ruin such a fantastic period in Human history with a pathetic pun?!**

**Renaissans: actually, i heard it from my brother. his voice was too ground-breaking and eventful to forget.**

**Magnificentsans: Guys, stop for a second!**

**Magnificentsans: I want to ask something.**

**Magnificentsans: I still don’t get Red’s changed name. Can someone tell me what word that was supposed to be? :(**

**Renaissans: fine.**

**Renaissans: search in** _**wordsearch** _ **the word renaissance.**

**Magnificentsans: Ok! I will search it up.**

* * *

_**Magnificentsans left the conversation.** _

* * *

**Renaissans: why did blue leave the chat?**

**Skilledmaster: Blue has a device similar to mine. The computers dumped here can’t handle multitasking. -_-**

**Sansational: sucks to be you guys. me and red only has country bumpkins spazzing on rectangular phones but we got the gadgets.**

**Sansational: huh…**

**Sansational: wordsearch as our search engine.**

**Sansational: if we ever decide to instruct someone to use the undernet, monsters going to think we’re making a fool out of them.**

**Sansational: good thing we’re in the surface now, i can just say** **google it** **to pap. ._.**

**Renaissans: well screw you comic! we’re all stuck here using this fucking search engine.**

**Skilledmaster: BRB. I need to fetch a certain someone out of Muffet's.**

* * *

_**Skilledmaster logged out.** _

* * *

**Sansational: so what's your ending right now?**

**Renaissans: mtt ending.**

**Sansational: huh?**

**Sansational: mtt's alive?**

**Sansational: i mean. shouldn't it be king pap ending?**

**Renaissans: ikr.**

**Renaissans: not sure why this happened, but i blame the kid for that.**

**Sansational: about the kid**

**Sansational: how are they?**

**Renaissans: ...**

**Renaissans: gone.**

**Renaissans: they haven't RESET yet**

**Sansational: welp. i hope my kid doesn't.**

**Sansational: everyone's happy here**

**Sansational: i think**

**Renaissans: you think?**

**Sansational: yeah. frisk is having nightmares of the past**

**Sansational: them murdering monsters and such.**

**Sansational: it's not helpful when the kid sees a knife lying around,**

**Sansational: they start crying and we all gotta comfort them to calm them down.**

**Renaissans: that's deep**

**Renaissans: i got no clue on how to remedy that buddy.**

**Sansational: it's ok.**

**Sansational: at least i'm their duncle. :)**

**Renaissans: damn.**

**Renaissans: hey…**

**Renaissans: did your kid ever mention a name called chara?**

**Sansational: nope.**

**Sansational: the weed**

**Sansational: i mean flowey mentioned that name.**

**Sansational: why?**

**Renaissans: nothing.**

**Renaissans: so how’s the other monsters towards the humans?**

**Sansational: heh. we monsters don't like all the humans here.**

**Sansational: but hey, we're learning to adjust to them**

**Sansational: just hope they return the favor**

**Renaissans: fuck it comic.**

**Sansational: yeah?**

**Renaissans: can i tell you how much i LOVE paperwork.**

**Sansational: lol**

**Sansational: it's gotta be done, buddy.**

**Renaissans: i know it’s just that**

**Renaissans: few minutes from now, i gotta meet with the prick too.**

**Sansational: oh yeah. how's fell on your end?**

**Renaissans: the usual bastard he is.**

**Renaissans: why?**

**Sansational: just wondering since my bro isn't minding me much anymore.**

**Renaissans: better** **avoidance** **than annoy** **ance** **.**

**Sansational: not sure about that buddy.**

**Renaissans: if my bro isn’t such a dick, maybe**

**Renaissans: hope the guy takes a hike**

* * *

_**Renaissans left the conversation.** _

* * *

**Sansational: …**

**Sansational: this is gonna be problematic**

* * *

_**Sansational deletes the conversation.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judging from the last conversation between the Sans, you know who I'll emphasize~ :)


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus gets a visit from Underfell!Papyrus, just like any ordinary day.
> 
> This time, something different happened like...
> 
> A hypothesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus - Papyrus
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus - Fell

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

“WHO?!!” Papyrus began, surprised to see the door bashed open to reveal his Underfell counterpart. Donned in a black striped suit and matching red tie, Underfell Papyrus threw his shades behind his back without a care in the world that someone could walk on it.

"FELL?" Papyrus asked, not moving an inch. He didn’t respond to the outcry, strutting inside as if it was his real home. First thing the Royal Guardsman did was flop on one side of the couch, sighing with the glow of his eye sockets gone. Papyrus sat on the opposite side and watched him. Knowing that both of their older brothers were busy at this hour, Undertale Papyrus noted all of Fell’s visits in entering their realm. The skeleton acted as if this was some sort of vacation spot. Or was it a relaxing ground for the skeleton?

“Can I stay here forever?” Fell asked at random. However, Papyrus knew that in the countless realms he visited, each version of him never gave up hope, even if the world was falling down. So a Papyrus being: quiet, holding still at the same time wanting to stay in a universe that isn’t theirs - was an abnormality by itself. Papyrus lowered his tone, knowing that this was serious. “Don’t say that! It’s not like you nor like me to run away from anything, no matter how puzzling the situation may be! Can you tell me what happened?”

“What do you mean by that? Mettaton is ruling our universe with cotton mittens on... And you are partially right, I will most probably come back there to check on the shenanigans my brother has involved himself into.” Fell muttered, making Papyrus half-nod in understanding. He knew how busy Mettaton makes his workers do, even the smallest things needed to be precise and perfect. But Papyrus was confused, tilting his head. Why would the skeleton want to stay and what was with the fancy clothes? “What did Mettaton make you do? Is it that bad?”

“Hmm… This? A new dress code and an insane amount of objectives to be met at the end of the year. Clothes Designs were copied from the archives of Dr. Alyphys’ lab. The main function of the royal guards is to protect Mettaton while reforming the masses. Don’t you know how difficult it is to change the Kill-or-be-killed mindset?” Fell answered, his stares seem to be absent as if ignoring his other self in the room. “Oh and paperwork duty has recently been reassigned to me while my brother jogs along with Mettaton. Good riddance as I can no longer handle the ineffective method within the possy role but even then... *SIGH*”

“Uh… Mettaton can’t be that bad as King…” Papyrus suggested. Considering the fact that he watched the robot and all the altruistic deeds done in his world, Papyrus fiddled with his scarf and stared at the other skeleton. “Right?”

“And you have a pet dog living in your kitchen.” Fell responded absently, as if knowing that his classical version would say that. Removing the red necktie, Fell placed it on the table nearby (neatly folding it). Papyrus eyed the clothing, not wanting to ask aloud, but why does the dress protocol have to be strict? It may be a new trend, but Papyrus without gloves and scarf... Wasn't Papyrus-like, at all. These items hold significant value, something personal that both understood very well. It was their first present from their brother, something to be treasured greatly. Instead of saying what was on his mind, Papyrus uttered. “No. No we don’t.”

“That was a rhetorical question, Classic.” Fell remarked, looking at his hands with discomfort. “If Dr. Alphys and Undyne don't come back from their 'vacation' soon, the monsters will mobilize a revolution... They don’t want fast change as our SOUL can’t handle the quick alteration from LOVE to HOPE. Is that good enough reason to think the robot sucks at his current job?”

“Fell, I know Mettaton did a grave sin of forbidding you to wear your scarf and gloves... But please help him out. Considering the fact that he is doing the right thing, I’m sure Mettaton will do his best if you tell him.” Papyrus reconsidered yet Fell shrugged it off. Papyrus frowned, “Come on Fell! Mettaton isn’t used to that type of-”

“It’s not Mettaton directly at fault. Let me explain something first. Three months ago, our house in Snowdin was burned down to the ground." Fell grimaced as he said this, Papyrus understood how important that house was to them. To them, the sentimental value of that house was indispensable. Papyrus now deciphered the reason of Fell’s frequent visits. Like all Papyrus(es?), they miss living in their Home and friends. If their house did burn down, Fell would reside in Undyne's home even if Fell doesn’t see his Undyne as a friend but a rival. Yet that couldn't happen because Fell told him four months ago that Underfell Undyne got up and left for a vacation (according to Underfell Sans.) Unless Fell decides to barge in the house without permission from the owner, the skeleton has no choice but to follow Red, his remaining friend & brother. "Since then, we have been living in the castle with Mettaton and Napstablook. In my opinion, Mettaton knows exactly who is the cause of such a... heinous act."

"I understand if it was one of the townspeople who destroyed the area, but according to several of my squad members... In all different accounts and angles, they all point to a similar outcome… It was caused by one of Mettaton’s newly hired and trusted henchmen." Fell continued, but the last part sounded hesitant.

* * *

 

'So Mettaton doesn't trust us...?' Papyrus frowned. Both of them turned silent, understanding the fact that it was un-Mettatonlike to do all that. Something seemed off, it was strange and bothering. Fell managed to get some courage to continue. "I couldn't really investigate the problem as I had to not only handle my paperwork and organize the reports from my men, but also drag that good-for-nothing Lazy Bones out of bed, make sure he bathes and eats something before letting him work in the lab. Much to my chagrin, my schedule’s too hectic to cook breakfast and insult my lone family member…”

‘Why would you insult your brother?’ Papyrus wanted to ask, even if Fell had already explained this to him over and over. In the end, Papyrus opted for silence, listening to his ally. “I am afraid to admit, but... Mettaton might have turned a blind eye towards his henchmen as they try to exterminate any possible signs of treachery against the robot’s reign. I’ll emphasize the word ‘Try’ since the Terrible Papyrus doesn’t simply die at such feats.”

“Seeing as I am now the head of the Royal Guards while my brother being the Royal Scientist due to the absence of Captain Undyne and Doctor Alphys respectively, the townspeople and soldiers have given their trust to us. I sometimes wonder where that fish head went off to… As I haven’t got the slightest clue on what to do on this type of situation." A light bulb lit above Papyrus' head, an epiphany struck him like lighting. Fell doesn’t notice his other self’s revelation and continues. "If only Doctor Alphys hasn’t left with Undyne on that vacation- What?!”

“I got it!” Papyrus declares, the same tone he would use when he finishes his first jumble tumble with the help of Sans sincerely. Fell glared while Papyrus pointed at him, “Based from everything I heard from you, I now know why you are here. You are greatly stressed from work! You are also confused and in need of help from your responsibilities! Because Undyne is gone, you must go to the next coolest person there is - ME!"

"DON’T GIVE YOURSELF TOO MUCH CREDIT!" Fell hissed, but Papyrus wasn't listening and rambles on, "I can also say that Mettaton in your world isn't making it better because he is separating you from your brother! You haven’t been meeting with your brother and that adds to your stress. You, like the Great Papyrus, are worried for him. Imagine what sort of greasy unhealthy food he’s been eating?!”

* * *

 

'Actually, he would enjoy that, knowing the slob. Isn't your brother the same as mine? What is this blasphemy my Classic self is rambling about?!' Underfell frowned, but was speechless as he stared at the skeleton with the face that heard ‘the most absurd thought in his whole life.’ Papyrus stood up, scarf moving for some magical reason. The windows were even closed. “And that is not all! The cameras, the switch of work maneuver, and continuous flirtation! Yes! The Great Papyrus have uncovered the idol’s problem. The real reason why Mettaton together with his henchmen is being too observant is because Mettaton. IS. INFATUATED. WITH… Your brother!”

“You idiot! Who would that transsexual robot fall in love with my pathetic brother?” Fell emphasized, also disturbed that the original’s guess may be hold some truth to it. It kind of made sense that Mettaton would be happy to be with Sans, Sans did upgrade the old body to something the ghost wanted. (Something Alphys didn’t do) This so called ‘Dream body.’ It makes more sense when taking into account the robot’s actions. How the robot constantly calling him out just to ask him to bring Sans, the fact that his brother mentioned that the robot monitors their bedroom and regrettably, the times he had to guard Mettaton in the restaurant-hotel as the ruler watched Sans make his horrid puns. Mix with shame and annoyance; Fell moves his phalanges to his chin. ‘Crap. The Other Me could be right. I was so focused on my work that I didn’t see the signs! Knowing that Mettaton just came out of his shell added with the amount of power bestowed to him, he would obviously experiment on possible relationships and what better way to start than to begin with the person who fulfilled his dreams. What type of brother am I?’

“Besides, what does that have to do with the Underground crisis?” Fell said in a lower tone, distracted by his inner voice taunting him for his one-tracked mind. If Fell was staring at Papyrus, he would see Papyrus pause dramatically. Quickly recovering, Papyrus went over to pat his other self’s back. Looking up at the other, annoyance turned to irritation as Fell saw concerned eyes staring at him.

“Everything!” Papyrus said in a singsong voice. Fell wanted to wrap his hands on the innocent creature’s neck in front of him so badly, but he didn’t because of the front door slowly opening. It revealed a familiar skeleton wearing a blue jacket, eying him with one glowing azure eye. Papyrus didn’t notice as he was facing a perfect 90 degrees, still talking with such innocence and naivety leaking from his voice. “Clearly, Underfell Mettaton is being sabotaged by his subjects because he is very famous, but has no experience managing a kingdom. However, you must hold trust that he will get better since I know he does his best to make everyone happy!”

‘Mettaton isn’t really that popular in the past, just recently as he became King. I’m also aware that he tries not to be like Dr. Alphys since she manipulates and abuses him... This conversation is retarded. If your brother wasn’t here, I’d bash your head to this table for your stupidity.’ Fell thought, watching Sans enter the room. Standing near the door with his eyes still on Fell, the smaller skeleton vanished for a second to reappear closer to the area with two huge ketchup bottles on both arms.

Sans' presence did not deter Papyrus from chatting on, “While Sans even if he is EXTREMELY lazy and says a lot of terrible puns. He is still our only brother and gives great advice to people! So maybe Red, as the Royal Scientist, have a lot of private moments together with Mettaton that’s why he doesn't mind hanging around with the celebrity and vice versa. OH! And remember that time you mentioned Underfell Mettaton touch Red the wrong way so you did what usual brothers do and punch Mettaton on the face which was really mean? Yet Red taunted you for doing that, saying it was unnecessary? That must be a sign of reciprocity! I mean, didn't you say Red was the substitute Royal Scientist? Maybe. These past few months, Mettaton and Red have already started dating behind your back!!”

 

"...." Papyrus waited for a reply.

"...." Fell seemed to be processing it slower than usual. It's as if his head was denying what was being said right in front of him. His eyes trying its best not to pop out and look comical… But what he did was what he does best.

"WHAT?!" Fell screamed, unable to believe what the skeleton said. He certainly didn't expect Papyrus to mention that moment and connect it to something scandalous, a rendezvous of some sort. Fell also wasn’t the only one to be surprised with the news as Sans merely held the ketchup cap, all light from his eye sockets gone after hearing that. Papyrus is still ignorant, even if his brother was few feet away from where he stood. “I am happy that you went to me first instead of our Underswap version, for advice. HOWEVER! Even if I am the great Papyrus, this must be settled at once! You must announce your *COUGH* intentions to your brother!”

“wait. time out for a sec. what do you mean by that bro?” Sans voiced out, making Papyrus jump up in surprise. Looking behind him, Papyrus scolded his brother hugging two huge ketchup bottles while staring at him blinking. It made the smaller skeleton look innocent, considering what he did earlier (threatening Fell with those eyes). “SANS! DO NOT SURPRISE ME WHEN I AM HAVING A PROFESSIONAL TALK WITH MYSELF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment if both of them talk to each other, Papyrus is in fact talking to his inner subconsciousness.


	3. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus is excited about the truth.
> 
> Undertale!Sans is curious and well... He doesn't mind the proposal.
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus silently takes in his disposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell bros never had the best conversations among the universes, always being misinterpreted.
> 
> Undertale!Sans is reflecting on his experiences and is his spaghetti ball moving???

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

“sorry bro. you just _rattled_ me with the news of you talking to you.” Sans shrugged with a sympathizing look. Fell didn’t like seeing another version of his brother with that expression, he glared back. Sans realized that neither skeleton were willing to explain the situation, forcing him to say what he deems best. “listen, fell. don’t hide whatever it is from your bro. sans, no matter what timeline, will always care for their bros. if you **are** jealous that he’s minding MTT, tell him you want some good quality _bone-ding_.”

“OH MY GOD SANS! REALLY?!” Both Papyrus screamed in unison, earning a chuckle from the smaller skeleton now opening one of his ketchup bottles. Papyrus rubbed his forehead, shaking his head in dismay. “WHY ADD PUNS IN A SERIOUS DISCUSSION?”

“it gotta be said bro, even if i’m _bone-weary_.” Sans confessed with a wink. Papyrus both sighed at the skeleton’s antic, yet unable to deny the fact that they were smiling from the pun. Sans also knows this, smiling wider to give a quick word. “you’re smiling.”

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT.” Papyrus crossed his arms in defeat while Fell sighed (as if he was defeated). Sans then went over to sit on the couch. After a few seconds of pure silence, Papyrus clasps his bone cheeks with both hands, eyes widened when he realized his brother’s presence. “HOW COULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGET?! I MUST PREPARE DINNER!! YOU TWO WATCH SOME SHOWS WHILE I COOK!”

“take your time buddy.” Sans waved his hand, seeing the skeleton open the TV and sped off to the kitchen. “we’re _dead-set_ on watching this show as it’s _one of a kind_. literally.”

* * *

 

After a thoughtful silence, Sans thought of taking action. Gulping down some ketchup, Sans kept his stare at the TV when he asked Underfell Papyrus. “how’s your bro?”

“He’s too busy to have a conversation-type of busy.” Fell responded, also staring at the TV. It was showing a repeat of Mettaton’s show last Wednesday. Sans waited for a while before questioning in a smaller voice. “so how did the conversation end up with… (god is this conversation weird) love?”

"I can’t pinpoint how but... Classic connected the dots.” Fell whispered. Both of them stared at the screen, seeing the moment when Mettaton twirls in the air and fall spectacularly to the ground. The entertainer couldn't get up due to his rectangle body. His struggles were funny to watch for quite a while in Fell’s opinion. Sans broke the silence, "so uh... you believe my bro. cool. what are you going to tell red?"

"Can I not say anything, remain here and pretend the apocalypse happened." Fell asked hopefully, watching the crew members come in stage to help the screaming rectangle. Fell could hear a soft chuckle from the older brother of his alternate self. "no can do buddy, stay in your own world, will ya? but if paps' ok with you being here... you can stay for a while and get comfy. though you might want to teach him on cooking, i’d support it with minimal effort. besides, i don’t mind having another audience in the house, can get very _bonely_ at times."

"You're enjoying my suffering, aren't you?" Fell scrutinized Sans. Smile not moving, a silver orb stare right at the taller skeleton right when the TV screen began flickering a variety of colors. "me? nah. i'm wondering the same thing as you, seeing as you learned how to travel with the machine without the help of your bro."

"It was inevitable. The Terrible Papyrus is a fast learner as well as very fortunate that the machine was transferred to another place before the fire occurred. Bless the stars for my quick-thinking, moving the junk downward." Fell wondered why Sans stilled, did he say something wrong? He knew he said something wrong when one of Sans’ eye sockets turned dark. However, before Fell could notice his mistake Sans spoke up and made a retaliating pun. "heh. you could say that you've _red_ in on some of the information and got us _reeled_ in with your situation at hand."

"COMIC SANS...STOP WITH THE… PUNS!" Fell warned, right eye twitched in irritation. Sans answered back with a toss of the rectangle phone. Catching it in time, Sans snickered at him and commented. "how about we _call_ this the moment of truth since i got this _fell-ing_ i'd get a good laugh from this."

"Tch. I’ll do it if you stop with the puns!" Fell said in a threatening manner yet it left no effect as Sans fiddled with the remote. Sans gave a traitorous smile, but he answered all-knowingly at his guest's irritation. " i vow my soul on not saying puns unless talked to."

* * *

 

"Cryptic laggard..." Mumbling angrily, Fell dialed the number with additional steps to connect to his universe. While he was doing this, Fell began to feel more uncomfortable with Sans’ gaze. It suddenly felt a lot colder, having the smaller skeleton’s gaze unwavering at him. Waiting for five minutes before the call begins; Fell couldn’t handle the unknown intentions of the other and shouted at Sans. "What is it with the intense staring?!"

* _RING! *_

"couldn’t handle not listening to my puns huh? wow.” Sans ducked at the thrown bone. Looking behind him, Sans stares at the new red bone hanger in the living room. “sheesh. _chill_ your bones.”

“just wondering who taught you to do that? was it your bro?" Sans sounded really polite, but cold at the same time. It made Fell shiver slightly. Hastily recovering, Fell made sure the smaller skeleton wouldn't perceive his reaction by adding a quick reply. "You give him too much credit. My Outertale version told me how. He got the courage to fiddle with the phone when his brother got busy with the Human. His friend had also helped him in the process."

* _RING!_ ** _RING!_ *

"hmmm..." Sans hummed. Fell was debating internally, unsure whether he should tell Outertale Papyrus about this. What was the chance that Sans was going to Outertale Universe and talk with Outertale Sans? Probably high. That would be problematic because Outertale Sans might link it to Outertale Papyrus' friend, which is the equivalent to that of his determined weed. Then, if he remembers correctly, it would usually equate to torture. (Not that he minds having to see a supernova or black hole. Maybe he should ask for a picture, would look nice as a portrait.)

* _RING_ -! CLICK*

"the fuck do you want comic?!” Red's voice was clearly distressed and panicked. Fell didn't really know how to start the conversation, handing the phone to Sans and moving away from the sofa, but Sans threw the phone back at him with a shit-eating grin. Fell threw up a middle finger in anger yet muffled his cuss as the finger got bent painfully back down when Papyrus came over with three plates of spaghetti. Sans was holding back a laugh at how Fell’s expression. Fortunately, Red didn’t notice. “can't you see i'm busy with the hell i'm going through-"

“Quit your whining, lazy bones!” Holding the phone in a good distance, Fell replied to his brother with an angry-hurt voice. Papyrus wondered what was wrong with the skeleton. " I have something important to ask from you!"

“Did you place it in loud speaker?” Papyrus whispered to his brother. Sitting down beside Sans, he gave one spaghetti plate to Sans and placed one down his lap meant for Fell. Sans nodded and held the plate with respective fork. Papyrus wiggled to his usual area on the sofa, smiling happily. “Wowie! This is going to be exciting!”

“paps. is this _humerus_ to you?” Sans inquired, twirling his fork. Answered by a playful shove, Papyrus had a little frown. “No, brother. This is no time for being _pun-nish_ , THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AND SERIOUS MATTER…”

“…WITH A LOT OF DRAMA AND TENSION! Nyeh heheh…” Papyrus finished, sneakily trying to tone down his voice. Sans went quiet, internally blaming Mettaton for influencing his brother the wrong way. Leaning on the sofa, Sans made himself content with his position before answering (as he plots a prank for a certain robot.) “ok bro.”

"B-Boss? what are you doing there? i thought the machine broke?" Red's voice turned timid by the time he realized who was on the phone. Fell twitched, seeing both skeletons look at him as if this was a movie scene. Was this conversation actually a hoax or another form of entertainment? Fell turns away from them. This led to a sad sigh from Papyrus, but Sans didn’t really care. He was more interested with what was moving on his spaghetti. Staring at it closer, Sans stabbed the twitching meatball. Fell answered with disinterest, “It was transferred to a safer place dimwit! But never mind that, I need a straight answer right this instant. What is your relationship with Mettaton?!”

“…the fuck did i hear from you, Boss?” Red’s voice had a mix of outrage and horror, which didn’t help the Fell in analyzing the unknown status between the two monsters. Seeing Fell stop moving, obviously in a confused state, made Sans’ smile wider as he continues to stab the meatball. While Papyrus scoops some spaghetti strands attentively, “listen. me and that bag of bolts has nothing going on, ya hear? unless that’s the reason you left…”

“OF COURSE NOT!” Fell retorts, but Papyrus corrected his friend’s idea. “FELL CAME HERE BE-!”

“!!”Papyrus stopped, staring with wide eyes as Fell silenced him with the pointing finger (since his middle finger was broken). Unfortunately, a certain skeleton decided to break that finger too, having the finger suddenly glow blue and bent in an awkward direction before the occupants’ own eyes. Fell dropped the phone to hold his bent finger in 'slight' agony yet the phone was still on mid-air emitting blue magic. Papyrus turns to Sans (who showed no contemptuous aura. Pretty Innocent in Papyrus’ opinion) and looks back to finish his sentence, “HE’S VERY TIRED AND HAS NO ONE TO TALK TO! EVERYTHING IS ABOUT PAPERWORK THERE.”

“ok. that isn’t how Boss works. the stick doesn’t mind following the orders of the robot and doesn’t get tired given his insomniac perfectionist tendencies. what happened?!” Red sounded confused, but his worry was blended well with his insults for the younger brother to realize. Repairing his fingers temporarily, Fell stood up and grabbed the phone. “Listen trash! I know my limits and unlike you, I’m sick of pretending that everything will get better!”

“…!!” Sans didn’t expect that type of outburst from the usual-collective Royal Guard. This kind of gave the small skeleton a quick flashback of an old timeline where Papyrus broke down about something. Sans shuffled uncomfortably, ‘Was it about the same thing or was it the time when…?’

“Yes, I work for perfection, but there is nothing perfect with the current condition our universe has! It’s even worse than Asgore’s regime as every fucking creature has no idea on what they’ve been assigned to! Every Boss Monster that handles a specific function went to some sort of vacation and we're stuck here doing damage control! Do you THINK I-?!” Fell’s demand stopped short. For the next few seconds, everything was silent except for the sound of slurps and chewing from the two skeletons, specifically Papyrus.

* * *

 

“…” Fell pondered on his next move. He knew why his brother was silent. This was the first time in years that he ranted about his REAL problems. The usual involves: stupidity of the dogs, mess of the villagers, paperwork, Undyne, his brother’s laziness and other things. Fell stopped talking about his REAL and deeper problems as he knew his brother could do nothing about it. Even with the same kill-or-be-killed perspective, they saw things differently and acted according to what they saw fit. Red asked. "Boss?"

"..." Fell calmed himself down first. One thing was for sure, he shouldn't go back home or he might kill Mettaton. Not a good thing because Fell knew the robot to be an ambitious idealist, wanting the kingdom to be filled with peace and equality. He respected Mettaton, even saw the robot as a ‘friend’ (begrudgingly). A talented robot with an inferior complex. Fell just needs a break from all the work, all the things that gave him stress. Taking a breath, Fell spoke in a calculative voice, realizing that this might work. “What was Mettaton’s task for you this time?”

“nothing you can’t handle…” Red cut the conversation, expecting his brother to retort angrily at him. Surprisingly, Fell didn’t do what was intended. As a matter of fact, Fell believed it and linked this to a one-sided love relationship between his brother and the robot. Trusting his brother to continue surviving (Unwillingly, Fell accepted the idea of Red being stronger than him when he saw his brother protect the Human from Undyne… Fell grew a little envious on how Sans exerted effort on a stranger and not him) and protecting Mettaton, Fell went to the next step. “Tell Mettaton I died from caffeine overdose which caused a severe case of hallucination. Thus, allowing me to fall off a cliff.”

“what?” Red sounded like he heard his brother confess a sin or said something extremely stupid. Maybe the latter. Because instead of a vexed backlash, what Red heard was an expressionless statement from his authoritative brother. “Regarding the bizarre symptoms, check Dr. Alphys’ workstation as she had recorded it actually occurring amongst several species of monsters. I have already set the crime scene below the cliff in Snowdin. And before you ask, I will not elaborate how I managed to procure dust identical to my stature if dosed with whatever the ex-scientist used on those pesky slimes. But at best, don’t do that. If you do, I will hang you upside down for a week.”

“you wouldn’t.” Red said, but it sounded like he was trying to deny what was going on. Sans felt a jab on his soul when Fell said that, he knew what was coming next. He mused whether this was a good thing for Red, recalling those times Red complained about his brother. ‘No more punishments from your bro, Red. Time to celebrate-not.’

“Boss! you can’t be serious! you know mtt won’t believe that!” Sans nodded his head slowly, understandable that Red wouldn't be able to get what the conversation was turning into. Papyrus was still noming on the spaghetti, eyes intent on what was occurring in front of him. Fell remained unaffected. “Do you doubt my ingenious plan? Very well. If you see anything that I mentioned and planned uncovered by the other monsters, I'll come back... If not.”

"bro?” Red asked, now softer than anything the Undertale brothers heard from the sarcastic skeleton. Okay. So Red finally realized this conversation wasn’t about their universe, it was more about his brother and his not-so-minor stress level. Sometimes, said cackling douche needs a break from everything douche-ier than he is, once in a while. Something Red did a lot of times (resting from the douches), usually when Fell was angry… And that’s it. Sans can't recall what other reason there could be nor can he recall what happens if Red stayed away from his timeline long enough for anyone to notice. It seems Red was the monster no one ever pays attention to. Fell took a momentary pause before ending, “I’m not going back until a whole year pass or maybe shorter, depending when the others would come back. By that time, Don’t bother visiting me. Enjoy your life without my presence, brother.”

“wai-!”

 

*CLICK*

* * *

 

"WELL..." Papyrus looked down at his plate. "THAT WAS ANTI-CLIMATIC."

“…” Fell placed the phone down the table side beside the pet rock. Papyrus handed the spaghetti which was willingly accepted, Fell scooped some up and ate without complaint. Sans looked down and was astonished how he finished the plate with his ketchup bottle. Did that mean he ate the moving meatball? Sans congratulates himself on his innate courage. Fell also stared at it in contemplation.

*STAB! *

‘…’ Shrugging, Sans kept in mind that he had another bottle in store. There was nothing to worry about, all of the food will be converted into energy in the end. No solid secretions that will tell what sort of food one ate, everything was a OK. Papyrus spoke out, plate also empty. “SANS! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!”

“what’s that bro?” Sans asked, drinking ketchup, surprised to see how fast Fell finished his food. Picking up all three plates, the skeleton left the couch to clean the dishes. Papyrus had sparkling eyes when he said this, “IF FELL IS STAYING HERE, THIS MEANS WE HAVE A NEW ROOMMATE!! HE AND I CAN SHARE CLOTHES AND TELL STORIES! OH OH! CAN HE STAY IN MY ROOM FOR A SLUMBER PARTY?!”

“sure bro. i guess i can’t _react_ to that, seeing as you guys are _parallel_ to each other’s _chemistry_.” Sans watch Papyrus’ eager face turn sour, “WHY MUST YOU ADD SCIENCE STUFF IN YOUR PUNS?!”

“because i’m pretty _hazardous_ at my job and _toxic_ enough to infect you with my puns.” After saying that, Sans braced himself as Papyrus flipped the sofa in anger. Hearing Fell and Papyrus arguing on better ways to discipline while not hurting Sans, the older skeleton sits back, knowing he was going to enjoy the temporary change. 'this is gonna be fun. heh.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Papyrus is staying with the Undertale bros, ordering Underfell!Sans to handle his work.
> 
> Underfell!Sans doesn't give a damn if his brother's gone...
> 
> Since this would be like a vacation away from the bossy perfectionist.


	4. Extra: UNDERTALE Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus have a lot in common.
> 
> Undertale!Sans is now the brother of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other scenes are censored but will be described in the later chapters in very short detail.
> 
> Just imagine Papyrus and Fell are buddies when Sans is gone
> 
> While Sans and Fell have a hate/love sibling relationship.

 

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

“I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE A ROOMIE!” Papyrus cheered, eyes sparkling with excitement. Fell looks around, scanning the room and furniture. Since he’ll be staying with Papyrus (though the older brother glared at him menacingly), he has to get used to the childish set-up. Fell looks at the table, littered with wooden action figures. How nostalgic. It reminds him of his own toys his brother bought him when they were younger-

**_Do you honestly believe you bought those?_ **

“FELL?” Papyrus blinked, holding out a red sweater with the words COOL on it. Fell stood there like an ice block, staring at the action figures Santa got him in Gyftmas. Eye lights gone, Fell didn’t react when his other self poked him on the shoulder. Papyrus sighs, placing the clothes down on the bed. Lifting his other self away, Papyrus removed his red gloves for his next action.

*SLAP! *

“!?” Fell stared at Papyrus who used his glove to slap him. Papyrus wore his gloves again, frowning. “GOOD. I ALWAYS SNAP OUT THROUGH PHYSICAL CONTACT UNLIKE SANS. HE’S A MIX OF BOTH PHYSICAL AND VERBAL. ARE YOU OKAY NOW?”

“Hn.” Fell looks around, wondering why he still recalls that eerie fellow wearing black. He and Papyrus already talked about this, but they were afraid of telling this to their brother. The same monster that ~~damaged his brother~~ brought his brother to this time-space discovery. Fell walks up to the closet, opening it to find.

“I am not wearing **these**.” Fell pushed ¾ of the clothes to the left, leaving very few clothes that might not even last a year. Papyrus has a sweat drop, secretly agreeing with him. _Wearing the same clothes isn’t cool._ Papyrus slowly pushed the figurines to the side, adding. “WE’LL NEED TO BUY YOU ITEMS TO KEEP YOU BUSY. MAYBE I CAN BORROW SOME BOOKS AND GET BROTHER’S OLD RUBIK’S CUBE?”

“I can always work.” Fell shrugged, but Papyrus laughed with sarcasm. “I KNOW WHAT YOUR UNIVERSE’S MINDSET. IT’S MORE ON ASSASSINATION AND GAMBLING!”

“Nyeh! I only do fighting because!” Fell turned silent. “I suck at gambling.”

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING WITH ME. DOES THAT MEAN WE SUCK AT CARDS OR VIDEOGAMES TOO?” Papyrus stared at Fell with dot eyes. Fell looks away, defeated. “Uh...? Ask Stretch.”

“NOOO~!” Papyrus falls to his knees with one tear in his eye. Fell crossed his arms when the door opened. Sans opens the door holding Peek-a-boo-with-Fluffy-Bunny under his left arm.

“whassup?” Sans enters the room, puzzled. Papyrus looks at Sans with a tear and explained. “BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BAD AT ANY GAMES THAT CAN BE GAMBLED!”

“that’s not true. come on. here let’s try it with rock-paper-scissors.” Sans offered his hand. When the two did it, Fell couldn’t help but laugh at the continuous losses of his Undertale version. Papyrus screamed in defeat, this time on head on the ground. “I’M A FAILURE~!”

“bro. it’s all a coincidence. that’s all.” Sans really tried to fail but it wasn’t working one bit. He just kept on winning against Papyrus. “this game’s too simple for ya. how about trying a more complicated game ~~i can flunk~~?”

“I have a better idea. How about we skip game year and go for attack development?” Fell raised a point, already done wearing his red sweater. Papyrus sat up, sniffing. ~~Fell squints judgingly.~~ “BUT WE HAVE NO SPACE AND THERE’S NO SUCH THING AS THE ROYAL GUARDS…”

“fell...” Sans glared at the edgy skeleton. Fell grinned, crossing his legs as he rests his arms on the side. “We do it in secret. In case any of your friends run into trouble, you can save them like what a friend should be.”

“…” Sans and Papyrus turned silent. Fell secretly sweats, coughing out excuses because he wants his vacation to be meaningful. Papyrus hits his fist on his hands while Sans sighs, not really arguing with the logic since there is a growing amount of violence occurring between monsters and humans.

“THAT’S PERFECT! UNDYNE HASN’T BEEN TRAINING ME IN MY BONE ATTACKS LATELY SO I’LL HAVE MYSELF AS MY MENTOR!” Sans watched Papyrus _excited for the following days_ hop to the bed, surprising the skeleton. Sans went over with a smile ~~unable to refuse a face like that.~~ “fine, but i’m the supervisor.”

“OK!” “Do what you will.” Both Papyrus got tucked in. Fell was inching away from Papyrus who waited for the story to start. It was a well-known fact Papyrus doesn’t sleep without his story being read, but Sans wants to see if Fell will sleep after this. While he read the story, Sans couldn’t help but laugh at Fell’s interjection towards Papyrus’ comments. It was like having two brothers in one go. Huh? Sans noticed the two turned silent. He checks both of them. Sans laughed, holding his phone out to send a picture to Stretch. “ain’t that cute?”

* * *

 

A month passed since Fell started living in their house and the two Papyruses has been talking a lot about various things under the sun. Sometimes, the two talked about him behind his back. No literally, he was eating inside the kitchen while the two were watching Mettaton’s show. I had to cover my face on how much my bro trusts me. Oh god Papyrus is really the coolest. This is why I have to protect him. But then, Fell also talked about his moments in his realm too. Either Sans was too empathetic for his own good (as if) or he’s starting to see Fell’s perspective because Fell and he… They’re starting to get each other? Sans doesn’t know how to explain their relationship other than Fell is now his adopted younger brother…? No. You don’t curse or rant at your younger brother. Fell’s… A friend… like Stretch but haughtier and more demanding.

“SANS!” Fell screamed at the top of his lungs. Sans instantly woke up on the couch to see Fell trying to stand up from his fall. Sans grinned, joy and fear rising up his SOUL. It was fun tricking Fell. He doesn't know why, but Papyrus thinks it's because he can use a higher-level of prank on the dark skeleton.

“aren’t you a bit **red** today?” Sans winks at the skeleton with one red eye glowing at him. Placing red paint on top of the door (Fell wakes up earlier than Papyrus) and placing marbles on the floor, covered with sticky papers ~~so the paint won’t stick on the floor~~ , Sans didn’t bother waiting for Fell’s answer. Before red bones lodged the couch, Sans warped out into Toriel’s house laughing. Frisk shook their head ~~though secretly curious to all the happiness~~  with Flowey raising an eyebrow.

“WHAT’S GOING-” Papyrus came out of the door and saw the messed-up skeleton. Papyrus covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the vengeful skeleton. Papyrus walks out carefully, heading to the kitchen and try out another dish. It was Fell’s suggestion he should start trying new dishes and what was he to oppose? _Fell told him Sans might get tired of spaghetti everyday if he keeps this up._ Papyrus opens the cooking book, pulling out his glasses to read.

“OH YES. FELL. THE HUMAN’S VISITING SO YOU HAVE TO START CLEANING UP.” Papyrus shouts out, throwing the recipe book for something simple. He’ll make toasted cheese sandwich instead with coffee-He means chocolate. He can’t have Sans think he likes Coffee, it wasn’t bad for his height.

*THUD! *

“I will kill him!” Fell hissed and Papyrus shook his head, knowing Sans also altered the bathroom while Fell slept on the couch. Papyrus has no idea why Fell has been sleeping a lot, but he knows the Head of the Royal Guards stay down than wreak havoc. If you let him stay in the house alone, Fell turns everything upside down with his dark preferences and intense paranoia. Boarding the windows and placing a barrier around the house, Fell will finish reading all of the books in the house (including Sans’ room) and then literally flip the house upside down for fun. Both Undertale brothers didn’t like that, but Fell would point at the sleeping Annoying Dog as the true perpetrator.

“HMMM~” Papyrus hums his theme song. Childish but true, Papyrus has seen the terrors of the dog and forgave the skeleton easily. Sans still didn’t believe this statement, telling the unruly skeleton to go to the corner. Time outs is the same punishment used when Fell lashes out at them or isn’t compliant to their friendship pacifist rules. Frisk and Flowey helps them out, but Fell often lashes out on Flowey more than Frisk. _What’s so wrong with Flowey’s face?_ Papyrus sighs with a smile, watching his bread inside the toaster. “FELL! WE NEED MORE BREAD!”

“Why are you telling me that?! Call Comic!” Fell retorts, but Papyrus was content with waiting for his brother. They have cereal. It was no big deal to be honest. “HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO FINISH OUR COMMISSION BY TODAY UNLESS YOU WANT SANS TO FIND OUT!”

“Don’t blackmail me! The paint entered you-know-what!” Fell was scrubbing furiously. Sans keeps saying he doesn’t need to find work ~~and the fact no one would take~~ him but the two, out of boredom, decided to search online. Aside from a lot of sketchy scandalous work, the two realized how good they were at illustrations. Strange… But at least they got income online. They needed a credit card that Papyrus handled easily. _Humans wants monsters to keep spending apparently._ Papyrus caught the toast in mid-air… using his blue magic. He has a better grip in his magic now. Who knew fighting yourself will allow you to improve. Unfortunately, both skeletons suck at healing and hid their injuries under their sleeves. Their fighting got so bad ~~being able to summon multiple Gaster blasters~~ that Sans came in with a glowing eye as both occupants were near dust. Why didn’t they stop? Papyrus has no idea. Fighting felt… exhilarating. _Something they won’t confess a loud, sounding so wrong for a pacifist._  When he heard the phone beep, Papyrus was done with the sandwiches and already had the cereal out with the milk. Everything done by his magic! Too bad for Sans, Papyrus isn’t telling him this. _Don’t want Sans thinking he got the lazy bug when all he wanted was to master telekinesis._ Fell was calling his brother from the other side at exactly 8 in the morning. _They bought a house similar in structure to the one in Snowdin._ Papyrus came out with his sandwich and milk, using magic to revive the screen. “FOOD’S READY.”

* * *

 

“IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW! THE REAL REASON FOR SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER!” Papyrus exclaimed his discovery, which caused Sans to fall off the couch. Standing back up, the small skeleton went over ~~immediately~~ to find out what those two are up to. Lo and behold, Papyrus and Fell were beside each other. They were playing Alphys’ Otome game and who knows what those contain?! Sans exhaled, unsure what he’s going to do if it’s M rated. Papyrus looks up and smiles, “SANS! WE HAVE LEARNED TO MEASURE THE LEVEL OF OUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THE OTHER THROUGH THE USE OF THIS **LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP POINTS**!”

“cool.” Sans gave a weary smile, ‘but what was the shout earlier about?’

“EVERY ACTION DONE, EVERY WORD SPOKEN, EVEN THE EVENTS WE ATTENDED AFFECTS THE LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP COMPUTATION!” Papyrus has a tear while Fell was pressing the buttons of the console. Sans has a sweat drop, “i don’t see anything bad about that paps-”

“DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND BROTHER?!” Papyrus nearly threw the console, but Fell got it in time to continue playing it. Sans looks to the side, unsure what to say. What’s the big deal with relationships? It wasn’t hard unless you’re not seeing the full picture, but Papyrus waving his arms was both adorable and sad. Papyrus continues, “I HAVE BEEN MISINTERPRETING EVERYONE’S ACTIONS ALL THIS TIME! WHAT SORT OF FRIEND AM I, NOT ABLE TO DISTINGUISH LOVE FROM FRIENDSHIP? I MUST REDEEM MYSELF!”

“bro. calm down. it’s too early for this.” Sans grabs Papyrus using his magic as Papyrus opens the window. Sans has no idea why, but his brother started escaping from windows and doors of high heights. Sans knows Fell was to blame… Then when confronted, Fell whole-heartedly confesses with that smug grin. _Sans wants to strangle that douche so badly._ Fell would cross his arms and look away, mumbling that it was better than breaking the doors and windows or using the elevator. _Papyrus got traumatised with the elevator not working on him, trapped in the dark for three hours._ Papyrus looks at Sans with a determined face, “BUT SANS! I MUST AMEND MY MISTAKES. IT IS NOT TOO LATE FOR ME!”

“We did it! We got the harem ending!” Fell raised the console in the air, only to feel secretly terrified on the blank eye sockets directed at him. “Did I say harem ending? I meant friendzone ending! Ah crap sticks!”

“as if i’d believe **that** d-pencil.” Sans censored himself, throwing several pens on Papyrus’ desk at the skeleton. Fell ran for cover, hiding under the bed. Papyrus turns around and defends his friend. “NO SANS! IT IS REQUIRED! A PART OF THE ACCOMPLISHMENTS IN THE GAME! WE HAD TO DO IT~!”

“paps. stop defending this guy. he’s a sinnamon roll through and through.” Sans tries to push Papyrus away, covering his eye sockets with his arms. Fell looked up and ducked down before any projectiles hit him. “Classic! What are you thinking?! Comic doesn’t need his sight when he can sense me?!”

“OH RIGHT…” Papyrus still clung onto his brother, thinking hard. “I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT TO DO.”

“Oh My God!” Fell rolled to a barricade (the study table) while avoiding the sharp objects. Due to Fell and Papyrus’ disagreements, there are additional items in the room for both skeletons to use. Papyrus has one tear, being dragged by Sans who’ll punish his comrade. “NO SANS! FORGIVE HIM! TAKE ME INSTEAD!”

* * *

 

“You can’t let Classic be ignorant forever.” Fell looks at Sans, watching outside to see Papyrus hanging out with the rest. Fell frowned, remembering his own missing allies. He swears they are allies, not friends. _Ok. Undyne might be in the friend list._ Sans sips a bottle of ketchup, yawning. “and end up like you? lemme think about it.”

“You’re drinking ketchup…?” Fell looks behind at the coffee table and looks back at Sans. “And you’re also drinking. What happened this time?”

“loads of bullshit.” Sans continues to sip his ketchup bottle, squeezing its contents. “that’s it.”

“Superiors at work?” Fell smirked at how tightly the phalanges gripped the container. “They’re underpaying you because you’re a monster. Prices are increasing and you’re grabbing another shitty job to make ends meet? Worse, those meat bags are mentally & physically hurting your other friends and family.”

“fuck me. you’re good.” Sans joked, sitting on the floor. Fell rests his arm on the windowsill, amused. “Discrimination is common in the Underground where I came from. You can handle it. Classic might need some help with that.”

“Oh and are you serious with your statement?” Fell tilts his head as Sans slowly turns to the skeleton. Fell props his arm and rest his chin on the palm of his hand. Sans tripped from behind, falling down onto his bum. Drunk, Sans realised his mistake. He forgot Papyruses take things literally (except Stretch and Slim). Sans waved his ketchup in the air like a white flag, stuttering. “d-damn it fell! you know what i mean!”

“You sound awfully serious to me.” Fell closed his eyes and the smirk is widening. Sans moves away from the skeleton until Fell asked-no. It was a request?! “If so, I’d like to be on top.”

“…” Sans glared at the skeleton, blushing but furious. “why the hell would i let you top me?”

“If I say please, would you let me?” Fell looks at Sans with those penetrating crimson eyes _Sans is obviously drunk._ Sans shook his head, “nu-uh. i am not taking in your boner!”

“?” Fell tilts his head lower, revealing his neck. _Why isn’t Fell wearing his scarf?_ The skeleton walks closer to him, kneeling down, one knee in between his legs. Sans’ blush turned darker, feeling the skeleton’s hand on his forehead. Fell’s smirk turned into a quirky smile, commenting. “No fever? Well, that means the fucking alcohol shattered your thought process. You know I was joking right? Don’t give me that face. I don't have a single clue on how to use my dick. I seriously want to learn how to do the helicopter.”

“pft… red didn’t give you the talk about the birds and the bees?” Sans asked, smile widening as he leaned his head upward. Fell rests his forehead on his, looking at his eyes. Physical contact - Sans, Papyrus and the Kid learned this was the only way to obtain Fell’s trust. ~~How scandalous.~~ Fell removed contact. “You mean the dicks and the pussies?”

“sounds right. guess i got no choice... how ‘bout i teach you then?” Sans snickered as he flopped to the floor, spreading his legs. _Sans is out of his head when he did this._ Fell went on all fours with an interested condescending look, "You aren't going to teach me, are you bastard?"

*CREAK *

“SANS-” Papyrus opened the door, revealing the two skeletons in a compromising position. Papyrus’ eye sockets turned dark, unsure whether he came in a bad moment but he has no idea what those two are doing. Sans is drunk and Fell is taking advantage? It can’t be! They were even doing so well! “FELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Wait a minute! Classic! Comic is drunk and he gave me his consent to demonstrate what a dick do-” Fell got hit by a bone attack, causing the skeleton to sit on Sans’ leg. Sans doesn't move from his spot, looking at his worried brother. “hi bro~ didn't see you cumming?”

“You are not helping my case, bastard!” Fell whined, glaring at the drunk skeleton. Papyrus went forward, scooping Sans protectively and also embarrassed at the scene. “CONSENT ARE FROM THOSE AWARE, NOT WHEN THEY'RE DRUNK OR TAKING DRUGS!”

"hey. that rhymes." Sans chuckled as he clung onto Papyrus’ back. Papyrus shook his head, disapproving at his brother's habit.

“I hate you, you know that?” Fell rose a middle finger at the skeleton. Sans grinned, laughing. 'i guess i drank too much again. i should really stop.'

...

..

**'nah.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Papyrus keeps Sans going.
> 
> Two Papyruses keeps Sans busy, away from worries.
> 
> We head back to Underfell universe... The supposed main story plot hehe. :)


	5. Back to the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Sans is all alone in his universe.
> 
> Edginess is warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will reveal why Underfell!Sans is like that.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~A betrayal of some sorts...~~

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

“I’m not going back until a whole year pass or maybe shorter, depending when the others would come back. By that time, Don’t bother visiting me. Enjoy your life without my presence, brother.” Papyrus bid farewell while Sans was internally panicking from the sudden turn of events. Usually angry and loud, now calm and accepting, Papyrus was acting weird. Sans did not expect his brother to escape from his responsibilities. It was unlike his younger brother to run away like that. “wait! Boss! let's talk this ov-”

*CLICK*

"...er..." Sans's breathing steadied, hearing the beeping of the telephone. This was it. His brother's going to a one-year vacation unless the kid comes back and RESETs all over... Sans shook his head and tried contacting them again and again… but it seems the phone in Undertale universe ran out of battery. "..."

"fuck it. that dick face!" Sans cussed, tossing the phone to the wall. Why did he even bother finding the guy? Papyrus never listens to what he has to say nor does he comprehend what's going around his little skull. In fact, he _probably_ knew how stressed his brother was during the last few months because hell! He was too. They were so busy because the prick of a robot decides to give them all the fucking paperwork and crappy goody two shoe projects.

"..." Sans slumped down to the floor, using his lab coat to wipe his sweat. Hasn't the night stalker realized his older brother didn't have enough time to insult his gestures or mock his usual antics? _It wasn’t his fault right?_ The phone was even wrongly-timed as he and that Comic had an argument over whose life sucks more than the other. Besides, what gave Papyrus the right to take a vacation, especially without telling him or at least bringing him along? But maybe, he actually needs this, away from the bossy bastard. "welp. gotta talk to the forsaken wannabe guards."

Breaking a vase by slamming the door, Sans had to go report this false report to his 'Majesty'. Screw the gender, the robot's a guy. Too bad, he doesn't go easy on both genders even if the homosexual insisted he do so. Now that he thinks about it, the robot seemed to have decreased his workload by a ton after a certain incident. Must be after he created the body, it’s even weaker than the original - Easier to kill. Can't recall what his brother said about the incident, but he remembers joking with his brother about it. Was that the reason why his brother thought he had a- argh! The thought should be scrapped immediately! Now then, about proving his brother wrong... He can do this, but-Sans turned to the opposite direction, sleep comes first. Afterwards, he’ll go to the idiotic guards... This’ll be a piece of cake, who would willingly testify about that jerk's fall anyway?

* * *

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

“cunning.” Sans comments, looking up at the cross-legged skeleton watching his brother cooking. The skeleton – Underfell!Papyrus or Fell looks back at the Undertale version of his brother, smirking. “Who do you think I am?”

“SPAGHETTI~!” Papyrus swirled with a spaghetti in a bowl, smiling widely with headphones on his skull. Sans coughed. Fell glared at the skeleton, “Don’t you dare laugh-”

“pft. hi spaghetti. my name’s sans.” Sans joked, dodging just in time of the table flip with the knives (coated in red magic) directed at the small occupant. Papyrus has a question mark yet his smile turned wider at how funny Fell looks as he screamed in anger. Sans ran out, still laughing.

* * *

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

"seriously? no, i'm serious on this. you fuckers..." Sans twitched, amazed and ready to stab the Royal Guards to the bone as they readily gave their reports about finding identical-clothes to their Head Captain Papyrus's item wear. Seeing a number of guards, more of them are dogs as Papyrus died in Snowdin, ready to testify if needed as they 'claim' to see their superior drinking. Sans wanted to face palm. 'you honestly think a simple beverage works on that bastard?! no shit heads, you're all idiots! it doesn't fucking work on him unless its spiked with synthetic drugs but that’s a whole new case all together!'

Before he could begin a whole lecture, Sans realised that it was a waste of his time and teleported away. In pitch black darkness, Sans turn the lights open to find himself in the old lab of his ‘old-time’ pal Alphys. Alphys is dead. No questions asked. Scavenging the files, Sans was growling impatiently, his energy cackling all around him. "even if the fucker's gone. he still orders me around to do his menial work. now where is the crap he was talking about...! really? **drink in moderation: good and bad effects of coffee**. what is this, a health advertisement? alphys… why?"

"...." Sans pulled out the file. It was filled with data regarding coffee, it seems the yellow monster wanted to know if she could substitute her constant eating of noodles to the beverage. Flipping it through, Sans wasn't surprised to see why his brother mentioned caffeine overdose, there was a prescribed dosage a monster can drink or will face 'dire' consequences. And if someone hanged out with his bro long enough, they'd realize the guy treats coffee like water. Having the nail hammered down to the coffin, Sans cursed before heading to his next area. 'fuck my shitty life.'

* * *

 

Sans grew silent as he kicked the huge-ass door that led to Mettaton's throne room. This was it, the final test. If the robot believed this, Papyrus was going to have this so-called vacation. If not, well too bad for both of them. Mettaton smiled much to his disgust. It seems the robot has the persona suited for a king - a nice (weak-willed) king, but he still gave out a fake grin. ~~Gotta be nice to the landlord.~~ "hey, your 'holiness.' i got a report for you."

"What is it dear-!!" Mettaton flinched when the report was thrown at him, landing on his face. Fortunately, Sans wasn't that cruel to let the papers fly down to the ground. It was clipped and stapled. Mettaton held in front of him, reading every inch of the report with shock. "T-This is... Oh Sans. I'm so-"

"yeah. i know. he's reported dead. don't pity me, bolts." Sans didn’t like what he heard from the robot’s next words. Listening with wide eyes, the prick actually believes his tenacious brother fucking died from a fall in Snowdin. Snowdin, the area where the skeleton grew most of his life in, fell from a fall. _Ha!_ Really?! The fucker could conjure horizontal bones to grab on and let it levitate while going down like a pussy even if he’s blinded/half-asleep ~~called intuition~~. Sans tapped his fingers on his pants, trying his best to not kill the ruler of the Underground. Mettaton was shaking his head, pity evident in his eyes. Sans twitched, ‘stars. not you too. is everyone trying to piss him today?’

"Well Sansy. You can have a break first. I'm sure the death of your brother affected you greatly. However, since Papyrus is dead... Who will do the paperwork?" Mettaton's words sounds like a taunt, urging Sans to let loose on him. But the skeleton maintained his calm behavior, smiling eerily at the robot. It seems he found someone more thick-skinned than him - A shape-shifting prick with 255 defense in his least ugly form. Either that or he’s dumber than a weed. Mettaton faced him with those eyes. "I don't think I'm well equipped into doing these type of things. Sans. Right now, you are the only one who can continue the work of your brother. Will you be a dear and take the position temporarily while I find someone suitable for the task?"

"sure. your highness. not at all..." Sans smile, but couldn't believe that today was the worst day in the year. Not only has his brother left him to go on a vacation, he was assigned to a huge pile of paperwork and handle the erratic Royal Guards. Maybe death wasn't a bad option, after all? Mettaton smiled, "Thank you. Is that all you wanted to ask from your ruler? I'm sure I'm willing to give my utmost atten-"

"yup. see ya." Sans walked off, zooming the reports and document towards his hand with his magic. Holding the reports given to him by the Royal guards as well as the research of the deceased scientist, Sans left the throne room in mocking defeat. It seems his brother won this round. Meh! As if he needed him. He was too apathetic to care, more annoyed at the fact that he has to do more work... Or does he?

* * *

 

"It's okay Sans. We can handle it from here. All you got to do is read the reports we give you from time to time. If you think we're doing something wrong, don't be a huge DICK and let us follow our tail around before we realize what you want us to do! … *AHEM* How about you handle the Boss' paperwork?" Doggo asked, the rest of the dog squad playing around the area created with heat-proof walls. It seems Papyrus had signed the paperwork for the construction of this area without the permission of Mettaton. Having snow piled up on the floor, Greater Dog stared at Sans with his tongue sticking out. It seems the snow is thick enough to bury Greater Dog shoulder-deep. Sans had no idea on what to say, except maybe if he stuffs the dog head lower to the ground? The Kid did a good amount of rehab on them or is this the work of his brother…? Not sure. Too busy with his own problems.

"What's the problem? Dog caught your tongue?" Dogaressa asked as she lay on the snow floor, she rolled before continuing her idle talk. "If you have no concerns with the Royal Guards, get outta here bud!"

"it seems you're _barking_ on the wrong tree." Sans' left red eye glowed menacingly, amused at how the female dog shrug this off. Ever since the kid came along, all of them seem fearful of him... Right now? Not all of them can be at his good side, but that was a start. Her husband Dogamy, on the other hand, came to her rescue. Lesser dog growled in frustration, seeing his tall snow structure fall down when the atmosphere turn a bit tense. Dogamy looked at the deformed snow pile and looked back, "Hey Sans. Don't be skittish over simple matters, all right? Captain certainly doesn't mind if we talk this way or is it because of his **Royal Steak Face** that you've gone all formal?"

"pft! me? nah. though got to hand it to ya, just a bit surprised you mutts got guts to _roll around_ your work. maybe you got time or maybe you just felt like it, but between you and me... let's make sure no one rats us out towards the royal prick or his fans, capiche?" Sans winked. The others agreed, but some ignored this and continued playing. Seeing them play around the snow, Sans saw no need to stick around and warped out. Since Boss handled the Royal Guards, all he had to do the paperwork. Appearing in front of the royal library, Sans opened the door and relaxed with the sheer amount of books which can be used for work and pretend research. Also known as Papyrus' room, Sans wondered why Papyrus felt so honored to handle the 'important' crap of the robot, only hearing his response later through the recent telephone talk. Sans wondered if he missed some important transformation from his brother like how a cussing impatient caterpillar became a passive observant larva.  Disturbing but true, such is life.

"well here's the bed..." Sans stared at the out-of-place crimson mahogany bed at the center of the room. Moving his head 45 degrees, he sees the legendary black substance. "there's his shitty coffee."

"and here's the paperwork." Sans moved his body and stepped forward ten spaces. Looking up, Sans wondered why it was stacked so high... Right, his brother is abnormally tall. Screw their height difference! Picking up a piece of paper, Sans read it with a frown. "wait... this is already done-!"

"...." Sans went through and read all the paperwork stacked, making sure he didn't see things wrong. After doing intense checking, Sans stood away from it, a mixture of surprise and joy in his chest. He vanished, appearing in his bedroom to land on his bed. He was happy, only needing to do the work he wants to do. Sans slept soundly that night until he woke up with a telephone ring. Picking up the phone, it hanged on him with the message ***Deliver it you ass** making Sans flip the bird to the ceiling. ‘i thought you said you’d leave me alone, **jerk**?!’

* * *

 

First two months were awesome. Being able to research, joke, eat and sleep any time he wanted. The only problem left was the tin can’s continuous interference with his schedule and the incessant phone ringing every morning. He knew Papyrus was to blame for the phone, but Mettaton? The robot was too paranoid and in need of attention. Always asked to accompany the 'nice' king, Sans was starting to get ticked off with the attention given to him by Mettaton. It was usually directed to Papyrus, now it was just him and Napstablook. Correction. Nine out of ten times have Napstablook left them to handle his Gig in Hotland. _Strangely, the ghost roamed around the halls, looking for someone._  But at least Sans has lodging, a fancy one at that. Royal Guards were constantly reporting to him and were actually getting cozy with him... What are they planning? Sans thinks it’s because he has what they want – A bone. Get it. Because he’s a skele- Never mind. The other Royal Guards had also mention several habits of Papyrus. When his brother decides to return from vacation, Sans wants to taunt him for his past actions such as: aligning the portraits in the houses assigned to visit, destroying a tile that was different from the rest, rewriting reports so that they are in line with the font style throughout the whole work, giving personal lessons regarding grammar and sentence structure, slicing the lasagna in perfect rows and columns before giving it to them-.... What? That sounds un-Papyrus like.

Huh. Now that Sans tries to recall the past, how does his brother's lasagna taste like again? It was as bad as shit or was it a decent dish? All he can recall right now is five-star glitter desserts and weird-shaped meat dishes. Weird. Are his memories getting whacked up? Wow. That was funny. Sans laughed it out before pushing the thought aside, he has to make several upgrades for the Royal Ass. Wait. He has a better idea. How about also advancing several areas where he frequently goes to, making it faster for him to get what he needs and go back to sleep?! He’ll start it as soon as he wakes up from his sleep. Having no one to nag him to stay awake in the afternoon, Sans rests on the Queen’s bedroom and falls asleep. Somewhat having difficulty in sleeping, Sans hypothesised it to be from the food he ate from the robot. Too much sugar glitters in the food, it was another level of unhealthy. Something, Sans wasn’t ready to dwell into. He'll get used to it eventually. _In the morning, the phone will ring at exactly eight o’clock._

* * *

 

It's already the fourth month and he has yet to call his brother. Isn't he an ass, but who cares if he is? Sans was already touring around the underground, having no idea what he really wants to see. Mettaton declares that he wants everyone to watch him, isn’t that creepy? Since then, the monsters watched Mettaton's Show at certain intervals of the day, leaving work at the short run. Everyone was starting to get used to the dick’s presence, popularity isn’t rising though. Mettaton was starting to grow paranoid and the henchmen are fuelling the fire.

Sans would also notice Napstablook residing back to his house at Waterfall listening to music. Who could blame the DJ, having done the same thing after feeling homesick? Reconstructed an exact duplicate of the old house, it looks oddly new and really empty so he filled it with as much familiar objects as he can. He even placed a new sock collection on the side of his room, but he couldn't recreate the ton of lasagna his brother makes nor the atmosphere of resentment. Oh and the time travelling machine was also missing followed by the blue prints by their father. Good thing he still remembers how to make it. He'll add this to the many side-projects in his list as Head Scientist. Besides, nobody was cooking nor doing the laundry here, forcing Sans to head back and take a bite of the constant advertised food as well as give his clothes to his personally-assigned agents.

Mettaton is also trying to get more of his precious lazy time, asking him to stay longer and listen to him rant about absolutely nothing. It was even worse than Papyrus, and the brat usually talks about puzzles, food expertise and him. Hmm... Maybe he should try finding this so-called safe place that his brother mentioned the machine was kept-in, would probably try messing with the jerk when he gets there. Sans laughed to himself, sitting at the echo forest. He looked down the river in thought. "wonder where Boss hid it?"

* * *

 

Fifth month and he still hasn't found the machine. Damn he sucks or maybe getting rusty in item searching? Sans wondered if his brother is laughing at him right now, he'd probably stick a middle finger if he did and he'll get a beating when Papyrus sees it. Routine's the same as always, more free time when he got used to his work shifts. He's also starting to notice how everyone works now, they're becoming unbearable to stare at. Weird how everyone was starting to look up to him, it was usually Papyrus and his cold calculating demeanour. Hopefully, the monsters would realize to not place their trust on the wrong skeleton. Sans wasn’t going to take over and handle these pieces of crap-

“!!” Sans dodged an attack, moving his arm in a swinging motion to summon out bones from behind him. This killed the assassin. Sans moved on, not even looking back to see the attacker’s identity. Prestige and power from the title of 'Head of the Royal Guards and Royal Scientist' his ass. The guards are not adept with long range attackers, utterly worthless when it comes to fending off the human murderers. Time and time again, humans fall down the underground that adamantly refuses to follow the robot. (Who would if given the opportunity to resist?) So they were dispatched to murder the critters, a simple bone stab on the chest was all it takes to kill these humans and Sans was done. He also has to harvest the SOULs. Dodging bullets and attacks were a breeze, he's faced worse stuff. Look at the bright side, he was gaining LOVE. LOVE that never seems to increase his stats. ‘fuck this.’

“Oh Sans~! There you are~” Mettaton called, making Sans stop from his tracks and walk back to his last destination. Bad news, the task made him shine once more towards the rectangle, making Sans want to bang his head on the wall from the bad luck he has accumulated in his whole lifetime. After listening to Mettaton, as he was the robot’s right-hand, Sans took a shortcut and slumped on his bed. He waited for sleep to come over. It didn’t. Sans blamed the grandfather clock ticking beside the door. However, this clock belonged to the Past Queen or his friend behind the door… Sans closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep. His system must be not used to the type of food he eats.

* _RING! RING!_ *

“what do you want from me?!” Sans groaned, opening his eyes to check the clock. 8 o’clock and he still hasn’t slept. He picks his phone up, but was always too late as the sound of the monotone beeps respond to him. That bastard, even when not in sight, still controls his fucking life, specifically his sleeping hours! Shouldn’t Papyrus be handling with the two skele-dumbbells instead?! Throwing the phone in the corner with his pile of clothes, Sans went back to sleep. Sans only realized later that he tended to sleep more after the telephone rings. It must be because he was conditioned to feel lazy and sleepy when Papyrus wants him to be active and stay awake. His brother can't blame him for being lazy; his system always takes a lot out of him.

...

..

**'So why was he waiting for it?'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I swear there's no gory actions in this, but implied gore scenes... That doesn't count right?


	6. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Sans thinks his life is swell here...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the **series notes**.
> 
> When above the paragraphs state UNDERFELL,
> 
> Sans is Underfell!Sans and Comic is Undertale!Sans.

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

Hah! His brother stopped calling him. Finally given up, huh? According to the calendar with an image of a robot doing a duck face, it took freaking sixth months and something days for his brother to realize his task as fruitless and stop calling all together. Worse news, he still hasn’t found the secretly-kept machine. Good thing he has time in his hands, constructing another machine in his working time. Oh and Underswap Papyrus called to ask if he was ok. He was better than OK but the conversation went smoothly without letting the smoker realize his inner joy. And! He couldn’t tell his Swap self that he can’t visit because of the MIA machine, that would be embarrassing in his part. Best keep this hidden from the other Sanses as well, although the Comic might already know.

With the rumors of bombing attacks at range, everyone in the castle is at high alert over suspicious material. Resting in his bed, the skeleton was peeved over Mettaton’s house arrest directed towards him. He can handle just fine, as if a bomb would surprise him. He’d understand if it was threats of assassination or coups, but he isn’t the freaking King… He is just a monster with one HP. _That is something to worry about._ Three days of house arrest later and Sans stared at the phone intently. He needs someone to annoy to forget about his situation. He’ll figure a way to circumvent this magic containment spell in his room later. But for now, Sans picked up the phone and called. Maybe he should check how his bro’s doing. Don’t want Comic to dust his bro before the deadline. Huh. That was a nice one. Patiently, he waits for the Rings to end up as BEEPs. The first person he’s going to bug would be his freeloader brother. Surely he has nothing to do today? More like, he has no purpose or role in that world, how can he have one? If he isn't there, annoy Undertale!Sans. The guy's a dick, but a relate-able kind of Dick.

* * *

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

* _RING!_ *

 

‘to answer or not to answer. will laziness thwart the action or not?’ The smaller skeleton asked the phone as he laid down on the couch. The kitchen door emitted loud screams and shouts, followed by bones piercing the walls and mini-shakes in the whole house. Comic Sans stared at the door. He sighs in defeat as he knows no one could hear the phone, but him. Standing up, Sans hoped the caller hangs up. _It didn’t?_ Sans went over to pick it up.

 

* _RING-!_ *

 

"'ello? comic sans speaking." Sans answered with his usual smile, watching the door slightly open to reveal two Papyrus(es) argue at which method taught by Undyne should they use. Ever since Fell began living here, food became varied, experimental and oddly edible. It was also helpful that Frisk had ended with a True Pacifist ending in their timeline. Now that they were at the Surface, they had more access to a variety of ingredients. Papyrus seemed more excited with the presence of someone new. He was too, just in a more mischievous way like when he comes home from work. Pranking someone was a great stress-reliever. It was fun taunting the dude, even when the guy tries killing you which fails because he is the Original Sans who can whoop Fell's sorry ass. On the side note, the Human was fascinated with Fell's appearance in this timeline. Flirting with the skeleton was an easy task for them. Sans had to stop Frisk that one time when Fell was stuttering from the mad assaults of compliments and gestures. _Sexual harassment?_ Frisk even dodged all of the Goth skeleton’s attacks and still flirts. Fell is such a baby bones, but ol' Sans is here to help him. Sans also realized that he's more open to cursing when Fell's with him, something he can't bring himself to do when with his brother.

"sup comic." Red starts, his voice barely audible due to the loud voices of the two chefs. Sans nodded suspiciously. Hearing his other self call him was odd, shouldn’t he be happy that Fell kept his promise of not going back? Maybe Red thought he'd dust Fell, but what his other self didn't know was that today was the beginning of a complete sixth month without violence acted from his brother’s alternate self. Sans was so ‘proud’ of the little guy.

"I REALLY THINK A SPAGHETTI CELEBRATION IS IN ORDER!" Papyrus argued, Fell frowned at the suggestion. Sans smiled at the antic. That’s how he ended up in this mess, having two Papyrus(es) argue on the food for the ‘morally progressive goodness transformation celebration.’ What a long name for a simple occasion. Right now, Papyrus mentions the need to place ones' burning passion, even if it means possibly burning ones’ house to the ground. Fell disagrees, mentioning that that is exactly how Undyne(s) kill their enemies - by tricking them into cooking the wrong way. That’s how he learned how to cook so exquisitely, by not trusting her and utilizing the books. Sans was at the middle of the argument, laughing quietly at the lost cause. Noting that it was near lunch time, Sans decided to bring an unknown element. "hey bro! you wanna make pizza? i got the ingredients and the recipe book from tori during my _pasta_ -time."

"SANS! THE LAST TIME WE BOUGHT PIZZA, IT WAS TOO GREASY!!" Papyrus crossed his arms while Fell raged, saying. "NEVER! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

"welp. i guess that means you're not _top_ of your game as a chef in making vegan pizza found in tori’s cooking book." Sans waited for both of them to process his words until he heard the answer he was waiting for.

"..OH! I HEARD THAT FROM METTATON'S SHOW! HE SAID VEGAN PIZZA IS 100% HEALTHY!"

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?! I-I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!!"

"whew. heya red. how'ya been?" Sans tries to sense his other self's irritation on how he was ignored throughout the whole conversation. Instead he heard the other was as calm as a fiddle. Aww. Guess Red is okay with his bro gone. Fell was even doing so well here. Does that mean Fell gets to stay here longer? **Cool.** Sans smiled wider. Red asked, "i need to talk to my bro for a minute. mind handing it to him?"

"sure buddy. hey fell! your bro's calling." Sans tried not to laugh as he saw Fell wearing 'DADDY'S LITTLE CHEF' apron when he came out of the kitchen. Fell got the phone, while Sans jumped away from the bones that sprouted out from the ground. "I’ll get you next time, fucker… WHAT IS IT, SANS?!"

"you’re way out my league, baby bones." Sans snickered, Fell sneered before moving away from the smaller skeleton still dodging Fell's bone attacks with ease. Judging from the sounds from the phone, Red knew his brother was being ridiculed by Comic. "Boss? how long were you planning this escapade?"

"Awhile... It was a fleeting thought. Didn’t really think I’d actually use it. Besides, I can't entrust such important tasks to a good-for-nothing brother who's supposed to be researching right now. I mean really. Why aren’t you?" Fell replied, watching Sans enter the kitchen with Papyrus. It seems the two will try making their own pizza, wait why is Sans placing so much ketchup and meat?! Red interrupted his thoughts, "taming the royal puppies and finishing the paperwork for me before ya go? that's mighty thoughtful of you, Boss. 'sides, the robot hasn’t been giving me any assignments so why tire my ass over the guy? _*voice turns smaller*_ but i got some side-projects i wanted to try doing...(!) i-i meant to say, i got an excuse this time! mtt issued a house arrest coz of some bomb threats in the area. more importantly, how long and to what extent does the paperwork last?"

"All topics I and Undyne thought of while she was present and until Mettaton gets a replacement which is next year." Fell smiled when he heard his brother liking his job as Royal Scientist (being the apathetic older brother Red is). This was a start of something beneficial. Additionally, Fell could see Papyrus and Sans already having fun adding condiments and additional toppings to make shapes. Fell’s smile was quickly removed, not wanting anyone to see that. "If that is all you're going to ask; I will be leaving now to prove (Fell's voice got a lot louder but he moved the phone farther away from his face to stare at the two skeletons) to this world's Sans that I can make the best VEGAN PIZZA in the whole underground!"

"NO! IT WILL BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' PIZZA!" Papyrus stood forward for the challenge. Though Fell noticed Sans staring at Papyrus' pizza crust and back at his younger brother. Sans spoke in a somewhat jesting but concerned voice. "bro? i get that you can _spaghetti_ your way to victory, but i didn't think you would literally do it. can you really win with an experimental food dish?"

"NONSENSE BROTHER! SPAGHETTI PIZZA WILL BE THE NEW IN! PEOPLE WILL LOVE IT, STARTING WITH THIS HOUSE'S OCCUPANTS!" Fell felt a sweat forming from his skull. Sans was also internally panicking at how his plan backfired. While Papyrus was laughing, both skeletons realized that they were going to have a **bad** time. Red was also laughing, causing Fell to shout back at the phone in a stringent manner. “IS THAT ALL BROTHER?!”

* * *

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

"h-ha ha.. yup... t-talk to ya later bro. haha.." Sans hanged up. Lying on his bed, he knew he should be glad that Comic was taking care of his brother. Compared to that house, the whole castle was silent without the obnoxious skeleton. More peace and quiet... He was fine with this. He can handle everything just fine, especially without his brother. The Royal Scientist turned silent after the thought and closed his eyes. Going back to sleep. _Why can’t I fall asleep?_

* * *

 

*CLICK!*

“Sans I know you’re angry at my constant phone call in the past, but… THAT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD SO STOP CALLING AND EXPECT A DIFFERENT RESPONSE EACH GOD FORSAKEN TIME!” His brother shouted, but it had a hint of defensiveness. Sans was smiling evilly, holding the cellphone which he upgraded while he was bored. Aside from playing games in it, Sans started calling his brother between the seventh month as a little joke. Remembering those times when the Kid kept calling Papyrus, the substitute Royal Scientist wondered if he’ll get the same response. At the beginning, it was the same with slight variations - Them being brothers type of conversation. But after constantly calling the tall skeleton, he could hear Comic and Classic adding on with the description. It was funny by itself.

Before this, Sans had been tasked to go around and hear the discontentment of the citizens. It’s the usual stuff - food shortage, short crossfire and misunderstandings regarding several policies, etc. It was monotone so the small skeleton focused on other patterns which was found in his calls. One would be Classic’s voice not being present if it was breakfast, lunch and dinner. It also looks like Classic has a curfew for himself and his older brother which was willingly done by the latter. Why doesn’t the two have a curfew agenda? Oh right, he drinks at Chillby’s and his brother is a coffee-loving insomniac who patrols at night. Speaking of the snooze button, there were several scenarios related to this: Classic answering the phone very quietly, Classic confessing a very bizarre crime that involves spaghetti, Comic threatening (worst case scenario) for ruining his sleep, Zs from the same skeleton as he fell asleep upon picking the phone and lastly, Papyrus’s groggy voice telling orders for war as well as answering the call with a familiar sound of a Rubik’s cube twisting with the loud snores of Classic as a BGM.

“Boss! don’t worry. i’m not _bitter_ about your coffee.” Sans hears a groan of annoyance from the other and then heard a quick snap of the phone. He shrugs and moves on. As Papyrus stayed in the Undertale Universe, he noticed the guy getting used to his puns. Nice. Walking to a new area, Sans calls again and waits. “…”

“which room do you think i’m in, pap?” Sans taunted, using the younger’s old nickname he gave back when the strategist was still a wobbly little bones. It seems the skeleton didn’t notice it, talking with an odd voice. The sounds of twisting the faces of the Rubik’s cube was heard. Oh so his brother's playing with the cube again. When will he get tired of that and what was their time difference here from there? “SANS. YOU JUST MOVED ONE ROOM TO THE RIGHT, STILL IN HOTLAND – MUFFET’S PAST BAKERY AREA…. IS SHE STILL THERE? IF SHE IS, ASK HER TO WORK WITH CHILLBY. TAKE IT FROM ME, THEY ARE A FORMIDABLE PAIR IN COOKING, IN COMBAT AND IN BUSINESS.”

“pfft.” Sans tries his best not to laugh. The sound of twisting halted. Papyrus seemed to have resorted to using a menacing voice at him. Unfortunately, it sounded more like an offended voice than a menacing one. It wasn’t going to work this time. While the guy talked, Sans was laughing hard. “SANS! DON’T YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY SUGGESTION! I HAVE SEEN THEM FIGHT SEPARATELY AND THEY ARE INDEED ADEPT FIGHTERS!”

“hehe… guess that means i should be _burning_ with excitement over how _re-silk-iant_ the idea of donuts and burgers coming together.” Sans mentioned and paused. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. It was good for his side. But then he hears the gasp that must have made the tall skeleton have the expression ‘Oh-No-You-Didn’t, before screeching like a banshee. “SANS!! FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID! THEY SHOULD NEVER MEET EACH OTHER IN THEIR WHOLE LIFETI-...! HAVE YOU JUST WARPED TO SNOWDIN?! YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF TALKING TO THAT BARTENDER ABOUT **THAT** OR I WILL WRING YOUR NECK!”

"you're smiling aren't you? come on Boss. that was a good idea there." Sans was snickering, but was too focused on listening into some of the villagers in waterfall discussing about a possible attack handled by a vigilante group towards the castle. If he wasn’t so focused and didn't decrease the volume of his phone, he would have noticed his brother replying in mild disgust and amusement before hanging up. "Yes. I admit that was a cunning move, but don't think I'll let you pull a quick one next time."

'wait. what did Boss just say?’ Confused, the smaller skeleton calls again but no one answered. Sans disappeared and reappeared in the newly rebuilt house supposedly for them, hoping that the brother will talk again and be pleased of the reconstruction. Pressing the cellphone on the side of his head, Sans wonders what will be Mettaton’s reaction towards the topic of an upcoming coup. Will he start showing his true colors as a dictator or fall as a puppet government stepped on by his very own henchmen? It must've been wrong timing or Comic just came in time to mock him... It's Dinner time. How could he forget? "welcome to snowdin, how may you take my order?"

"i suggest you take the **knuckle sandwich** on the face and a kiddie meal to boot." Sans replies with a light nod, the sound of tsk-ing from the other was fine with him. Comic should have expected this type of humor. He'll talk to his brother about this later. Who knows? There could be a possibility that his brother might come home if he noticed. Okay sounds far fetched and crazy because why would he want his sadistic brother back in his life? Unfortunately, Comic's statement confirmed his suspicion regarding the machine. Comic Sans knows about his time machine predicament. "i don't wanna sound _blue_ but how about you deliver it to me here, buddy?"

“SANS. WHAT IS A KNUCKLE SANDWICH AND WHY IS RED OFFERING YOU ONE UNLESS…” Classic interrupted with his ever-clueless tone before his perception twisted for the worst? Sans was glad the innocent skeleton came through, easier to dodge the question that way. He was halfway done. No need to rush. “GOLLY FELL! YOUR BROTHER ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW TO COOK SOMETHING WHILE YOU WERE GONE!”

“And that would be?!” Papyrus’ voice sound distant, must be in the kitchen. Comic was dead silent as Classic quickly answered his revelation. “IT’S CALLED A KNUCKLE SANDWICH-! FELL! WHAT IS WITH THAT LOOK?! SHOULDN’T YOU BE PROUD OF YOUR BROTHER LIKE ME? I MEAN SANS KNOWS HOW TO MAKE DIFFERENT KINDS OF DOG SANDWICHES. BECAUSE HE SELLS IT IN HOTLAND, IT’S CALLED A HOT-DOG. NYEH HEH! YOU KNOW THE DOG SANDWICH IN A HOT ENVIRONMENT-?! FELL?! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING?! WERE YOU SO MOVED BY MY OR MY BROTHER'S INGENUITY?! OH NO! SANS! TAKE THE PHONE! I THINK FELL'S HAVING A SEIZURE!!"

“man. my bros are so cool.” Comic commented as Classic went to check on the assumed laughing skeleton. Comic noticed how silent the caller was, asking slowly, “you ok there, buddy?”

‘why is there a lot of people who asks him that? he is completely fine. damn it.’ Sans thought, pissed at the fact he was missing out on some blackmail material to his lil' bro. More importantly, how does his brother look like laughing on the ground? The guy never laughed that badly before. _How does his brother look like?_ Sans answered instead in a laid back voice unaffected with whatever's happening in his world. “never had been this fine in years... but video that for me, will ya? never seen Boss rofl before.”

"sure. fell looks funny in a happy way, if you know what i mean. e-mail ya later. gotta make sure he doesn't pap from laughter." Comic complies and hangs up to video the duo.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"..." Sans clutched the phone. _This can't be happening right?_ He doesn’t like missing out on stuff. Sans laughed, not really. "ha ha... ha..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans is making Underfell!Sans miss his brother more than the usual.
> 
> More importantly, what happens to a Sans without their brother Papyrus?
> 
> *There is more POV of Sans and Papyrus later. just wait. :)


	7. Solution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Underfell!Sans and Underfell!Papyrus separation was good for both skeletons...
> 
> Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale, Underfell and Underswap skelebros - All 3 hang out.
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus: zzzZZZZ  
> Underswap!Sans: Gasp! Papy! Fell's dead!  
> Undertale!Papyrus: NO HE'S NOT! FELL'S SLEEPING BECAUSE HE'S TIRED FROM CLEANING THE HOUSE EARLIER.  
> Underswap!Papyrus: oh right. fell's a freeloader now.
> 
> ... (Everyone stared at the sleeping skeleton. No response.)
> 
> Underswap!Sans: It can't be right! Fell would usually wake up if someone insults him!  
> Undertale!Sans: we made him mortal.  
> Underswap!Papyrus: yes~!  
> Undertale!Papyrus: (sweat drop) I DON'T THINK THIS SHOULD BE CELEBRATED.  
> Underswap!Sans: Ok. What else is new?
> 
> *Door opens, Underfell!Sans walks in.
> 
> Underswap!Sans: Hi Red~!  
> Underfell!Sans: yo. (goes to Underfell!Papyrus' area and lies face down on the couch beside him)
> 
> ...... (Everyone stared at the sleeping duo. Still no response.)
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus: THAT.  
> Underswap!Papyrus: the world's ending!

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

‘first thing red does when he comes here is get into an argument with comic, joke a bit with his younger brother and fall asleep headfirst on the couch with fell reading a book and his eyes closed… this isn’t normal, but i could live with it.’ The Underswap version of Papyrus thought to himself, looking at the side to see the Underfell brothers sleeping. Looking back at the kitchen, he sees his brother and his Undertale version halfway done cooking the muffins for all of them to eat because of another milestone Fell pass through. Going back to recent events, the milestone accomplished was Learning to fully trust and depend on others – just the monsters the skeleton is aware of.

'An achievement is an achievement,' according to his brother, 'even if it was accomplished on the last day of the ninth month.' Which Stretch couldn't help but smile. ‘stars. his brother is so cool.’

“so… stretch. you think i should put fell back? coz i don’t think i have the soul to tell my bro off his teaching duties towards his other self. now that we’re in the surface, fell’s the only thing that occupies papyrus’ mind away from the reality of the surface...” Sans explained, watching Papyrus sprinkle ‘glitter’ on the muffins. Making it shiny and unhealthy-looking, both chefs talked to each other if Mettaton’s manual to making Muff-dom was correct. Stretch and Sans didn’t have to courage to ruin such a once-in-a-lifetime experience of their two little bros, letting them make these so called ‘Muff-dom’ which in reality, are plain muffins with high sugary glitter content. Good thing they’re skeletons or they could’ve gone diabetic. Stretch being the first willing victim.

“you got to let him go eventually, but not yet… nyeh. it’s surprising to know that the side effect for fell would've been the guy's sleeping hours. not like it’s a bad thing tibia honest. i’ve never heard red this calm nor fell act so docile in all the times i’ve seen them together.” Stretch pointed at the sleeping duo. Sans looks at them as well, smile widening at the heart-warming sight. Sans gave a quick FYI to his comrade. “ever since red came here at the end of the eight month, he has been hanging around the place at least three times a week or more. the guy usually comes over to sleep, eat and play videogames with paps when fell’s reading a book.”

“that’s nice, but red has also visited our dimension more times than i can count. is there anything sappy in the picture?” Stretch yawned, stretching his arms like the tall skeleton he is. Sans stated in a blank voice. “ _stretch_ anymore and your arms might come off, pal. and about the sappy moments? huh. i’m not around to see it, but you know that fell sleeps in the couch right? welp… papyrus told me that while i was gone camping with frisk and the weed, our good ol’ friend red in the middle of the night barges in the house and guess what? the guy had the guts to sleep beside fell on the couch. papyrus woke up first to see the scene before fell could wake up. pap was about to warn fell to do the right thing until he saw fell carefully lifting his brother off him, stand up and place the red blanket (he and paps bought) on red. other sappy moments could’ve happened when paps intentionally left the duo alone. who knows what sort of kinks they could be doing? though fell, even if he’s a sadist, has never thought of a monster’s routine heat cycle so that’s out of the picture. now that i think about it, he hasn’t experienced his heat yet. still a virgin unlike his ex-mentor.”

“right undyne and alphys... makes sense judging from his-wait. how do you know that? isn’t he the corrupted version of me? how is he still a virgin and i’m… you know what i mean?!” Stretch saw Sans smile mischievously, making him take a guess. “did you give him the ‘talk’?”

“a drunk intro and a short interlude when paps told the other about undyne’s heat coming up. fell _mustard_ gone to the phone and asked his bro about it… red _waltzing_ in after a few minutes demanding i stop giving the sex talk. sheesh. never thought the sadist hasn’t resorted to **that** when stressed-out. i guessed it never even entered his head why the dog couple and his boss take a leave.” Sans nodded to himself. Staring at his ally stone-quiet from the revelation, Sans pushed further with a grin. “how sinful do you feel now, stretch? knowing that you’re beside your virgin counterparts.”

“shut your jaw sans. imma going to teach fell about it-” Stretch paused halfway when he saw Red staring at them with the ‘you’re-going-to-have-a-hellish-life-if-you-do’ expression. A red light glowing menacingly on the left socket without any sweat on his skull, Stretch was taken a back at the sudden change of behavior. Leaning closer to Sans, Stretch whispered in a low tone. “later. as soon as red gets off my spine.”

“lol.” Sans commented, having his friend realize that his pal also seemed affected with his statement. Both eye sockets held no light, Sans still sounded like his usual self if you didn’t stare at him. Stretch sweats a little with the gaze of his ‘allies’. “everything fell knows, my bro knows and what of sort of fucker am i to allow someone to taint them, understand?”

"..." Red was resting on his brother's lap, gripping the black pants and frowned. Red sat up, but got too lazy to get off the couch and laid back down on the couch end. It was amazing how Fell isn’t waking up from all that movement. It must be because of those moments when Papyrus and Blueberry get into a semi-ADHD moment when they ate nice cream while he tries to sleep on the couch.

“protective streak so strong.” Stretch replied, understanding as he too has to protect his innocent cinnamon bun brother from the dangers of the world. In their world’s case, it would be the humans entering the area under King Asgore’s rule. Stretch could swear those humans are planning to kidnap his bro for ‘unknown’ intentions. That’s why they’re here, to temporarily avoid those stalkers/human fans. Sans stare at Red, a question appeared out of random. “hey red. how does fell react to sugar?”

“… no idea.” Red murmured, slumping on the couch end to stare at them. Wearing only the interior of his black tuxedo – a red formal shirt, the black tie and matching jacket was found on the table covering the Quantum Physics book. The fedora with a red band clung at the edge of the couch. Wow. Red still looked dead-beat tired even when he slept. Aside from the red eye bags under the eye sockets, they noticed the faint eye lights. This was something the two skeletons tried to get out from the deadbeat these past few months. They wanted to know what was going on, but Red refuses to answer in direct detail. Shrewd bastard he is; his actions are going to kill him someday. “but undyne mentioned that he doesn’t like the desserts in hotland, more of a coffee person.”

“well.. we’ll see how he’ll do with the muffins.” Stretch nodded, both smaller skeletons stare at Stretch.

“wait. are those muffins even safe? you can have mine.”  Red was the one who spoke out first before Sans followed with a wink. “coz i’m feeling generous, i’m giving it to my greatest pal, stretch, since he’s _sweet_ that way.”

“you guys… you shouldn’t have really. you’re going to make me _vomit_ with all the generosity.” Stretch pulls out a cigarette and heads outside to smoke. “call me when they’re ready. i want to prepare myself with the _pasta-bilities._ ”

“sure.” Sans answered, looking back at the kitchen and panicking when he saw another cloud of smoke coming out the kitchen. Heading inside, Sans mutters. “brb”

“no probs.” Red slumped back on the couch, getting ready for a round two in sleeping.

* * *

 

“STRETCH! CAN YOU COME HERE AND TASTE THE MUFFINS?! BLUEBERRY WON THE ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS SO YOU HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO EAT THE FIRST BATCH!” Papyrus declared as he went out of the door. Sans and Red nodded and called the orange hoodie skeleton. Sans smiled in encouragement while Red gave him a thumbs-up. Stretch puts out his cigarette and accepted his fate, trying to be optimistic that the food this time is edible. It just has to be… No! You can’t back out now. This was for his bro! Stretch pointed both hands in the shape of a gun towards Papyrus. “i’d love to try it buddy. hope you’re ready for my _saucy_ comments.”

“OTHER ME!! NO PUNS IN THE HOUSE!” Papyrus ordered and both went inside the kitchen. Undertale and Underfell version stare at each other. Red averted his eyes away from the skeleton, unsure how to feel with this.

“we’re dead...” Sans muttered, turning to stare at the kitchen door. There was also another black smoke emitting above the doorframe. Sans shook his head and went up his room. “let me get something to help me finish this.”

“hey Boss. your celebration muffins are going to be the **death** of us.” Red joked, lightly pushing his brother’s shoulder awake. Fell stirred, eye lights flickering back to life when his book fell from all the pushing. Fell looked at Red with contempt. “What are you talking about? Celebrity muffins? What is that supposed to be for...! Not again. Fuck. Comic's going to escape again like the other times.”

"cut him some slacks. he'll come back _unlike some people_." Red doesn't sound too happy. Fell thinks the skeleton's worried about the timeline, but Comic said nothing bad's going to happen. A lot Sanses tend to go dimension hopping, as long as they have little to do in their world. Fell looks at the kitchen door, "Aren't you **salty**?"

"nah, probably spicy." Red's skull gets pushed farther away from his brother. Fell doesn't have enough patience for puns yet.

 

“HERE IT IS! PAPY SAID IT WAS INDESCRIBABLE - INDESCRIBABLY GOOD MWEH HEHEH!” Blueberry cheered, running out of the kitchen with a wide tray of dessert in his hands. Fell gasps in horror, staring at how thick the glitter was piled on the baked supposedly-violet muffins, some had popped due to extremely exposure to heat. Stretch came behind his brother, smiling happily. Red quickly realized the meaning of the smile, but Blueberry immediately rushed through to stop him from teleporting out. “Don’t judge until you tried it!”

“who said i was judging ya, kiddo? o-of course, i’m gonna take one. how about giving one to pap?” Red asked as he selectively chose the best-looking and edible one in the batch. Stretch went silent over the change of address from the short exchange. Usually, Red would call Fell Boss automatically, worried over the possible punishment. Stretch watched the younger skeleton’s reaction, it was nothing. Stretch couldn’t help but laugh, this was good. Fell was hesitant with the food held by the blue-scarfed skeleton. But because of Blueberry’s charisma (more like cuteness) Fell took one and inspected it. Fell sweats, thinking. ‘It’s emitting a deadly aura? What have I done to deserve this?’

“STRETCH? WHERE IS MY BROTHER SANS?! HE SHOULD TASTE THIS AS WELL!” Papyrus demanded. Stretched nodded in agreement who vanished and reappeared in the room for a split second, Stretch looked down while still holding a muffin with his right hand. “not sure where he’d be, but maybe he’s calling the others to try your work out knowing the fella. that means me, blue and red gotta skedaddle soon.”

“WOWIE… I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT. SANS IS SUCH A CARING BROTHER AND FRIEND.” Papyrus commented, but Blueberry immediately answered with a raise of his hands. “Of course we’re caring, honest and strong, right Red? Eh! Why aren’t you eating your muffin? I thought you have to go soon?”

“i… uh realized that...” Thinking of an excuse, Red said with the best of his ability that he was being truthful on this. Encasing his detached clothing accessories with magic, Red was ready to vanish as quickly as he came. “i wanted to bring it as a snack to work. ya know how energy consuming work could be in the castle?”

“Wowzers! Didn’t know you worked in the castle. How’s it like?!” If Red didn’t know any better, he’d say the skeleton had azure blue stars in the depths of his eye sockets. It was really unnerving seeing his innocent self stare at him like that, but Stretch would kill him if he left the kid hanging. So, Red did what he did best - give the job to someone else and what better option than his brother. “ask Boss.”

“W-wait why?” Blueberry blinked as Red vanished. Thinking that Red was just trying to be on time for work, the smaller skeleton looked up to Fell. Unfortunately, Fell had bitten on the muffin, covering his mouth. Showing his gloved-hand open-handed, Fell excused himself to go outside the house. Blueberry frowned, munching on the muffins, sitting on the sofa with the remaining occupants of the house. “I don’t taste anything bad.”

“they’re just too shy to taste such _speck-tacular_ food you guys made.” Stretch munched on the fifth muffin.

'Wait a minute...' Blueberry thought. The room went quiet for a while until Blueberry turned to his brother’s direction. “Was that a pun?!”

* * *

 

“wasp in your world, red? you’ve been **tired to the soul** lately, no longer the _bone-tired_ type of bad.” Sans asked, waiting for a reply. It’s already the beginning of the tenth month and Red had started literally staying with them for whole days, leaving at certain intervals. That meant the skeleton was beginning to avoid the tasks at home. It was problematic as Sans knew the vital role Red had in his universe, the guy can’t simply walk up and leave his tasks. _Not like last time._ Resting his head on Fell’s lap while on the couch, Red stared at the pertinent counterpart.

“a lot of simple matters i can handle.” Red answered, shutting his eye lights to try and fall asleep once more. Sans was relentless, asking more detail. “sure about that? then why keep coming back here? and don’t say because you felt like it coz i’m not buying it in this timeline.”

“i hate work.” Red turns away from Sans, trying to bury himself closer to his younger brother. Sans raised a nonexistent eyebrow, unsatisfied. “then dump it on someone else.”

“fine already. i can’t sleep there coz there's too much riots, assassination attempts, talkative amateurs occurring from left to right. too much responsibilities getting piled on my shoulders. happy now?” Red grumbled, curling closer to the blanket given to him by Fell. Sans nodded, acknowledging the skeleton’s reason for now. An underlying purpose of sleep was to maintain and replenish your energy pool. Wait. So Red was coming over to not only replenish his energy through sleep, but also steal some energy from Fell. Isn’t that effective?

“fair enough. don’t let a.d. bite.” Sans turned away before vanishing. Red huffed in annoyance, shuffling under the blanket. Having his brother realize his lack of sleeping hours, Fell told Red that he could have the blanket since he worked hard for Mettaton’s sake. Such a Tsunderplane for his brother to act that way, but it was a good thing as Fell doesn’t mind the skeleton sleeping on his lap. In the mornings, Fell had to (under the watchful gaze of his morality teacher Papyrus and ‘assistant’ Sans) try moving Red off without disturbing or harming the sleeping skeleton in the process. Sometimes, Red pretends to sleep on purpose to hear Papyrus telling Fell the right way to move and hold his brother's head. He likes making his brother's life miserable. It was a past time. ‘finally. some peace and quiet from that punning overprotective bastard.’

“…” Red lay awake, remembering that he has to organize meetings with the Royal Guards and Mettaton’s possies on the course of action regarding the revolts. However, there has been no indication of possible compromise in both security groups. Mettaton just continues to rely on him. Gets even more annoying as the robot asked him on personal meetings in various areas during his free time (meant for sleeping and universe visits), for security purpose as usual. ~~It was often Papyrus doing those type of useless stuff.~~

‘maybe i should push him off.’ Red thought, as the guy was starting to become a thorn to his side. There were a lot of moments Red was this close to murdering the robot each time they met. But his brother might not like that, having already befriended the robot due to the Kid's efforts before they 'leave' to the Surface. Pushing the thoughts aside, Red snuggles up to his brother. Sleep comes first. He’ll think about that later.

...

..

**It turned dark.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Descent


	8. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Sans got busy with his **work**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> [Phone call: Underfell!Sans side]
> 
> *BEEP*  
> Squirms around  
> *BEEP*  
> Clutching phone.  
> *CLICK!*
> 
>  
> 
> _Boss! i'm sorry for whatever i did. you're right_ [...] _s-so can we forget about this and just come back home?_
> 
>  
> 
> *CLICK!*
> 
> Call ended.  
> *BEEP BEEP BEEP*
> 
>  
> 
>  **"i-i can't keep doing this..."**  
>  Tears fell down, he remained still.

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE: 11th month]

 

Revolts weren't stopping, tensions between economic and agricultural sectors were increasing, alliances and promises were breaking... And here they are. All of the highest officials were screaming, arguing over this and that. Sans slumped on the comfy chair. Trivial and unrelated personal matters were also included in the discussion. Nothing was making sense anymore. This was utter chaos. But for the smaller skeleton, as the Royal Scientist and Head of the Royal Guards, this was a good thing because he didn't need to do anything but follow orders.

**Sans doesn't really care.**

' _But your brother cares._ ' Screw his brother. He can bawl like a baby if he'd care. Even if the guy begged him, Sans wouldn't give a damn. Sans didn't care about any of these stuff. It wasn't his type of business.

' _What if because of this, Papyrus won't come back?_ ' Those made him freeze, staring at the personnel who started to put the chairs away. The thought was answered with a sarcastic comment. 'As if he had a choice! This is his timeline, his universe. He can’t simply run away from it!'

 _'Look at the world again and think.'_ Sans looked at the current King. Mettaton looks so tired right now. The robot even asked him to stay beside him for some idle chat. Sans agreed and listened to the male's sorrows and problems. As soon as the skeleton was about to fall asleep, the unknown thought had begun talking once more. It made him stay awake. ' _Would Papyrus even want to come back here?_ '

'Hell he would. He doesn't like being neither a freeloader nor a time traveler. Knowing him, Papyrus would be an ideal broken recorder for unfortunate children who come his way. He sucks at teaching kids.' Sans was getting annoyed at his thoughts. No longer were they suicidal murderous tendencies, but this was exchanged with voices of doubt. It had dissected and used his old memories to its advantage. Its methods wouldn't have worked, if only Sans didn't attend that party. The voice was the same one that spoke to him before the Kid left to see King Asgore.

' _Do you really think Papyrus still wants to see you?_ '

Sans fiddled with his pet rock, keeping it in his pocket as a paperweight for paperwork. Of course Papyrus doesn't need him. He was just a waste of space in the room, an easy target for free EXP, a good-for-nothing brother. He was the one that didn't even deserve such a brother, but Papyrus would come back either way. He has important tasks to do here like... Like like...

**_'Like what?'_ **

* * *

Note on reading this:

Flashbacks - normal text

 **Present events** \- bold text

* * *

[OUTERTALE UNIVERSE: 10th month DRINKING PARTY]

 

"we're going home already? Boss! you're such a **home crasher**." He cracked with a drunken smile, watching the younger skeleton take the alcohol bottle from his hand. He said more incoherent words as the skeleton tried picking him up, fumbling around and bumping into Sans. The other was trying to balance a dozen of hotdogs on his head as a dare imposed on him by Comic. Red fell, but was caught by his brother. "just a little longer…"

Fell sighed, experiencing what Classic, Blueberry and Papyrus are handling. All of them had to watch over their brothers who get drunk easily and make weird dares. Blueberry was the first to fetch his brother, scolding him for drinking too much. Fell was the next one who stood up yet his brother was being stubborn and confusing. Breaching his limit of patience, his brother threatened the drunk – the method he usually uses on Red. "Brother. You are going back and will start working tomorrow whether you have a migraine or not. Come here!"

"bastard!" Red cursed but allowed his brother to carry him like a luggage. Before leaving, he heard Papyrus and Fell talking to each other. The smaller skeleton groaned and decided to (if he wanted to end the meaningful conversation in the best manner possible) stab his brother on the back. Red was greatly rewarded with an awkward holding position (held on the left ankle and dangling upside down) including the face of an angry injured little brother.

* * *

**[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]**

 

**Warping back to Snowdin, Sans entered his home. Closing it and placing double-locks to be in the safe side, the skeleton went over to the couch and opened the TV screen. It showed static on one, changing the channel would show the face of the King, happily teaching his audience how to cook a cake. This was a repeat from last week, Sans joked, asking when it'll update with a smile. _No one answered._**

 

* * *

[10th month Aftermath of party]

 

"you want me to read you a story? long ago, there was a diabolical bunny~" Sans began. Papyrus had a smile on his face, tucking the small skeleton on the clean sheets of the bed. "Sans! How many times do I have to tell you that I have outgrown that story?"

"you let comic read it to you." Sans noted, a bit gloomy because of the party. Papyrus shook his head, "That's because comic's bunny story deviates from your story plot line... Oh yes. I'm glad to know you did the laundry here."

"thanks. i don't sleep here often." Sans laughed and got muffled when Papyrus pulled a pillow from the side to smother him with. It was with playful intentions because he found it easy to push the pillow off his face. Sans stared at his brother examining his room. The self-sufficient tornado was something Papyrus was eyeing for quite a while. Maybe… It was because the victims in the tornado were a bunch of clean socks. Crack. He forgot to use them. Sans comments to avoid the possible awkward comment, "if ya want, you can sleep here or in your room. it doesn't have your books nor does it have the stuff you kept hidden from me all these years, but it's still your roo-"

"Sans. I understand your drunken mood would turn you hospitable to anyone, including your sadistic brother" Papyrus finally returns his gaze at the skeleton. Sans felt a jolt down his spine as his brother pat his head. Papyrus pulled away with a tired expression, “but I need to make sure this house isn’t going to fall on you."

“… you know what? do what you want." Sans turned away and curled moodily under his covers. Blocking the noises coming from his brother, Sans was too tired to explain. It felt wrong for his brother to avoid a question. He was often honest at home. This was Home. He reconstructed it from memory. _It was perfect!_ There was nothing wrong with the design ~~or is there?~~ That shouldn't be the case, he made sure of it! Sans knew he was avoiding the topic, but knowing his brother - Papyrus would kick him out of the bed and demand a full-grown debate about the topic to get it in his way. The lights turned off. Sans wondered why the skeleton did that. And why hasn’t the kick came yet?

“…” With the remaining energy left in his body, Sans turned to see in time the door closed in front of him. Papyrus didn't even look back to see if he was asleep. Sans eyes drooped downward, hearing the sound of footsteps turn softer and softer. Down to the stairway to the different parts of the house, the skeleton seemed to try his best not to create sound. Sans listened to each noise, waiting for the something to happen. Waiting for the door to open once more and get into non-existent trouble. The sound of the doorknob separating from the outside world turned. It was the last straw for the smaller skeleton to enter sleep. _He didn’t mean to fall asleep._ Sans woke up early in the morning and ~~quickly~~ opened his brother's room. Nothing was touched nor added. It remained the same as back then. _Empty._

* * *

 

**Sans shook his head and turned the TV off. He didn't want to be here right now, even if it had a bit of security in it. He teleported back to Alphys' lab, deciding to visit the amalgamates imprisoned in the basement. Heading down, Sans stared at the drooling puddles of slime. All because of determination, these creatures have turned into a freak of nature. ~~He even made more of them to keep these guys company.~~ Sans knew what really happened to the others, Alphys wouldn't give a damn if these guys were killed. ~~Alphys is dead after all.~~ Sans smiled, summoning his bones in the air. The experiments seem to be agitated. Good. That meant more struggle... More fun for the skeleton.**

 

* * *

[10th month Aftermath of party - the next day]

 

'I’ ONLY MADE A SORRY AMOUNT OF LASAGNA IN THE OVEN AS I AM FULLY AWARE THAT YOU WILL STAY MORE IN CHILLBY'S THAN HERE, BASED ON UNDERTALE SANS' FREQUENCY OF VISITS. THE LASAGNA'S EXPIRATION DATE IN THE FRIDGE WILL OBVIOUSLY BE LESS THAN FIVE MONTHS. AT LEAST. THIS IS NOT JUNK FOOD. I SUGGEST YOU FINISH IT EARLY. THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.

Sans read the note on the fridge. Opening the oven, he took out the tray of lasagna and placed it on the dining table. He noticed the pet rock had some blood under it, his brother must've used it to kill a monster before leaving. While eating the pasta dish, Sans realized that some letters and words were different in font style. Upon deciphering the code, this was what he read....

' **I’** ONLY **M** ADE A **SORRY** AMOUNT OF LASAGNA IN THE OVEN AS **I** AM FULLY AWARE THAT YOU **WILL** **STAY** **MORE IN** CHILLBY'S THAN HERE, BASED ON **UNDERTALE** SANS' FREQUENCY OF VISITS. THE LASAGNA'S EXPIRATION DATE IN THE FRIDGE WILL OBVIOUSLY BE **LESS THAN FIVE MONTHS**. **AT LEAST**. THIS IS NOT JUNK FOOD. I SUGGEST YOU FINISH IT EARLY. **THIS IS FOR** **YOUR** **OWN GOOD**.

Sans turned quiet. Every day, he came back into the house to eat a slice until he finished the whole tray. It took a three days to finish. Damn and he now has to buy from the sucky hotel again. At the same time, it took the smaller skeleton a week to realize his brother wasn't going to answer his phone calls anymore. He wanted to ask what happened last night on the skeleton’s change of heart. Usually, he gets beaten up one way or the other because he hides too many secrets. Instead of the phone beeping, Comic and Classic would answer and tell him that Fell's out with another group each time. Why was Fell exploring? He wasn’t the type to do that. _Papyrus wouldn't leave him hanging._

* * *

**The amalgamates are whimpering, begging for mercy. Usually, he would stop and heal them, but today? He wasn't in a merciful mood. He needed to unwind and what better method than to kill the monsters who doesn't contribute to society? ~~He can just get more.~~ Sans dusted himself clean, the amount of dust was comparable to the amount of snow that fall on his suit in his hometown. It still wasn't enough. Sans needed to feel something. Anything. Hurting himself wasn't enough. Letting others hurt you didn't worked either ~~killing them later because he felt like it~~. The skeleton wanted to remove the numb feeling. The suicidal voice turned into a doubtful voice had a counterpart; it was the genocidal voice. Everyone in this universe had this voice. It was like a conscience.**

** It urged him to continue. **

**'Just kill some more. Earn more LOVE. No one would care.'**

 

* * *

[??? UNIVERSE: 10th month Meeting]

 

"how's my brother?" Red asked one time with Comic during their annual meetings. The Head skeleton only answered him with a grin. "lemme think. fell takes care of my bro and demands i bring more books for him to read. sometimes, if the skeleton wasn't acting as a tsun, he would ask me to discuss some topics for further explanation and he’s joining the family tradition of sleeping? meh. he's getting better."

"how many more months?" Red asked, this time, after the meeting. The Original hummed before answering, his eye sockets closed because of how tiring the discussions ~~usually~~ went when talking to different versions of himself. "dunno. why not ask him yourself?"

Later that night, Red called again. Nobody answered the phone. Everyone was asleep. _Why isn't he answering?_

* * *

**[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]**

 

**"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."**

**Sans called again, standing at the entrance of Dr. Alphys' lab. He knew he was able to create a connection here, having his brother's counterpart mistake the entrance as a labrador. But he wanted to see how his brother will react if he says he'll begin genocide in the castle and out. Papyrus might flip a table and fight him; Papyrus might beg him to stop like a coward or maybe Papyrus might let him continue in an uncaring way. ~~It can't be the last.~~**

**_"Please try again."_ **

**Sans wouldn't know the response, that's why he's calling. Papyrus still wasn't answering. ~~Stop ignoring his calls damn it!~~  Sans didn't respond negatively, he expected this to happen. Sans teleported back to the castle, deciding to rest for today. He wasn't in the mood to do anything. A sleep will do him good- Sans heard a familiar voice. Crap. It was the King. This was going to take a while. Double crap. He can’t teleport in the hallway. He just has to run faster-**

**"Sans?" Mettaton asked the skeleton. Going forward with curious and worried eyes, Sans didn't know why the robot was awake in this ungodly hour but he wouldn't pry.** **Eerie crimson eyes glowed from the dark, Mettaton froze for that one second.**

**"..." Sans wondered why the robot stepped back. "what is it mtt?"**

 

* * *

[11th month Chillby's Bar]

 

" _Sans. What's wrong?_ " The fire elemental inquired. Sans stared at the bartender absently. Blinking, the skeleton tried to articulate his thoughts even when he was drinking a whole bottle at the bar. It came out simple. "papyrus."

" _Ah. You mean your missing probably dead brother? How unfortunate._ " Chillby sighed, cleaning the glass with a fire-resistant cloth. His customers were growing more than usual, especially when Mettaton implemented the law declaring the avoidance of dusting monsters. He wasn’t complaining. " _He was the one usually paying your tabs with interest. Now that you're part of the Royal Audience, your debts are never going to be stacked up again._ "

"what if he doesn't get home?" Chillby turned quiet, focusing his attention to the skeleton. Sans was slumped on the table, eye sockets empty as the void. Chillby shook his head; the skeleton was falling back to depression. That meant only one thing. " _Well that's a good thing. You're free to choose whatever you want to do. No one’s holding you back. You're a free monster. No weakness in sight. Ok except your HP and your love for mustard._ "

"what if he doesn't want to go home?" Chillby's upper flames flickered. Confused at the change of question, the bartender associated this with Papyrus possible secret Stock Holmes' syndrome (?) that he had never thought would be in the skeleton. Or Sans is plain drunk. He goes for the latter, Chillby continues to polish the glass. " _You have to learn to live with it. It's Papyrus' choice, not yours. And add this to your bucket list – get laid, take a vacation in Snowdin and binge all your money to my bar._ "

“...” This was the part where the smaller skeleton would laugh at his suggestion. Hell, even scoff at its impossible feat-Oh wait. It wasn’t impossible since Sans has the money. Chillby looks at Sans, he was unresponsive. This was bad. The skeleton is in those mid-life crisis moments when one wonders what to do in life. Chillby tapped the skeleton lightly. Sans still didn’t move, the fire elemental sighs. “ _If you want, you can stay here for the night._ ”

“...” Sans’ silence meant a yes. He was going to sleep in the bar. Chillby knew this must be from the growing disappearances and rebellion within the Underground. In his opinion, Sans should've given up by now. No use being optimistic about it. Corruption and deceit coupled with favoritism of the monarch and bandwagon of idiots are a lost cause.  _Who would be an idiot to pursue a reign on a sin-filled city?_

" _Welcome back._ " Chillby comments, sitting on his chair as the door flung open. When his daughter came back home, Chillby wondered why his daughter was shipping him with Sans. It was absurd. Sans was even younger than him-Who was teaching his daughter how to love match anyways? Maybe he should visit the school and have a ‘pleasant’ conversation with his daughter’s friends. Placing a blanket over the sleeping skeleton, Chillby planned on the type of Hell that was coming over Hotland - Definitely as hot as the Core if his daughter was out of sight.

* * *

 

**Annoying robot.**

**such an Idealist.**

**Peace. Equality?**

**MERCY. Liberty?**

**And most of all, HOPE?**

_ If one character dies, everything will still continue. No one will notice what occurs in the castle. _

* * *

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE: 11th month]

 

"hey red. why are you calling constantly? if i didn't know any better, this would be an attempted prank call." Stretch joked via the phone. Sans didn't know how to answer the question. Talking about the scenario in his universe was too much for a thirty-minute call, especially for someone who doesn't live in this world. Sans just needed to get out of the loop as all. Wasn't a crime, if he says so himself.

"bored." Sans said the lamest thing that entered his skull. He could hear the smoker laugh. It was dry humor. He knew the guy didn't believe him, but they never tend to pry to each other's business. The chaos in his world was becoming utterly depressing. The worst part was... He wasn't feeling anything from it. ~~Numb.~~

"whatever you say buddy." The taller skeleton said, "you can come over in my realm if ya want. by the way, we can't invite sans since he's out in the beach with papyrus and frisk."

"sure." Sans muttered. After coming over in Underswap Universe, the skeleton realized he left his bottle of mustard because he was still holding the phone. Sans cursed to himself and yet dropped the phone in his pocket, joining the pet rock. He'll just drink with Stretch until Blue scolds him to leave.

* * *

**Ironic for a**

**Kill-or-be-killed world.**

**Maybe. Just maybe.**

**With a little push,**

**he will set things right.**

_ Sans was okay with that. It was just a matter of time before some idiot would realize. _

* * *

[11th month]

 

"you ok there?" Outertale!Sans asked. The skeleton sounded worried, but Sans didn't care. Resting near the echo flower garden, Sans placed the phone near his face to answer in a false happy tone. "yup."

"you sure?" Outertale!Sans asked again. No one answered. Sans didn't know how to answer.

* * *

**SANS**

**SMILED**

**AND**

**SNAPPED.**

_ He'll play along with the game's plot. He knows what will happen eventually, better than feeling numb. _

* * *

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE: 12th month]

 

"!" Fell looked down at his chest. Checking under his shirt, his soul was illuminating more than usual. It even had a hum accompanied with the rhythmic glow. Currently playing with Papyrus on chess, the skeleton stared at him after he moved a rook. The sound of the skeleton's soul had caught his attention as well. "IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?! WHY IS YOUR SOUL BEEPING THAT WAY?!"

"Me and my brother have a temporary soul pact-It's an older more archaic version from a Soul bond and it's called temporary for a reason, you imbecile! Tch! It's the type of pacts used during the Great WAR. This pact was often done amongst family members in case of danger and kidnapping. Recently, this has been modernized to include item sharing... Not sure why this feature is needed, maybe for random item teleportation from place to place? Blame Gaster. (“OH. IT MAKES SENSE NOW.” Papyrus nodded.) Anyways, this hum leans more on the sudden surge of EXP gain. Think of RPG games party system." Fell explained, but frowned. "Sans is simply murdering some pathetic monster, nothing to worry about."

“I SEE...” Papyrus stood up, heading to the door. "I'LL GET THE PHONE."

"Just don't do anything stupid..." Fell said, debating what he's supposed to do now. There was one thing to do: ignore it. The hum only happens if your partner/party member gains EXP, it’s a temporary phase. Nothing to-

"!!" Turning to the door, Fell realized what Papyrus was going to do. He stood up and shouted as loud as he can, not caring if it was in the middle of the night as well as ruining the sleep of the other skeleton in the room beside theirs. "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

*THUD!*

"NO! WE NEED TO KNOW!" Papyrus' eyes grew wide when he saw the other skeleton jump off the railways and land perfectly safe on the ground floor. Fell stood up and looked at Papyrus menacingly, Papyrus moved one step backward. Fell ordered the skeleton with his hand outstretched. "Give the phone."

* * *

**A**

**SCREAM**

**WAS**

**VOICED.**

**NO**

**ONE**

**CAME.**

_ He usually does. It's what he does best. And look! He feels some bit of remorse. _

* * *

[12th month]

 

"You can't simply ask how many monsters he's killed in a kill-or-be-killed world?!" Fell argued while Papyrus answered back with his arms shielding the phone. "BUT WE NEED TO KNOW WHY HE'S KILLING MONSTERS?! LOOK! YOUR SOUL'S HUMMING EVEN LOUDER THAN BEFORE!"

"wassup?" Sans asked, opening his door and looked down to see what was causing the ruckus. Both skeletons were on the floor, fighting for the single phone. Sans knew they had two phones, one being his, but he just had to comment on this. "shucks! this is _ground-breaking_ news to me."

"SANS!!" Both of them shouted. Fell having tugged the phone from Papyrus' grasps. Fell stood up with a frown while raising his arm for Papyrus not to steal the device. "It is not our place to berate a monster who tries to survive in my universe understand? Therefore, we are not calling him and that is final!"

"BUT! VERY WELL..." Papyrus slumped his shoulders in defeat. Sans wondered what this was all about.  _Fell should've called._

* * *

**Besides,**

**everyone**

**deserves**

**to die**

**in here.**

**_*RING! *_ **

**_*RING! *_ **

**....**

**Twenty-fifth day of the twelfth month.**

_ He checks his pocket, the phone was ringing. It’s been so long since it rang. Usually, it was the Kid. _

* * *

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

* _RING!_ ** _RING!_ *

 

Sans stared at the vibrating phone. It was a call from the Underswap universe.

 

* _CLICK._ *

 

He canceled the call and yet had a feeling that this was his brother calling him. Why was he calling when he practically mur- He should compose a message. He had to keep erasing and retyping it, thinking on how to convince the skeleton to come to the main event for today.

 

**come over here and i'll show you where all our friends went.**

 

Papyrus must have realized his ongoing killing spree in the recent months, but maybe he was playing safe and ignored his little EXP accumulation. Sans stilled. _He wants Papyrus to go back home._ He erased the first text. _He wasn't going to kill him, was he?_

 

**let's talk things over. i need to tell you what really happened to everyone. it was all my fault.**

 

Sans should've answered the call and reassure the skeleton that everything was okay, but he has an idea in his head. Last minute, but could still work to his advantage. He erased this text message as well, not knowing how to begin explaining the RESETs and LOADs.  _Bad topic to start._

 

**head to our universe. i need to tell you the whole truth about the Kid.**

 

Sans stared at it, knowing a fifty-fifty chance that the skeleton might not believe his talk about the selective-genocidal kid. Erasing it, Sans knew this method wouldn't work. Since today was an important event, Sans needed to text his intentions instead of calling. Stars he is a lazy sack of shit? He needs an active person to motivate him into doing something like mustard! Mustard kept by Chillby. _Dust discarded in a fire._

 

**[come back. i have something to tell you.]**

 

Sans finally composed a simple message, sending it and tossing his cellphone to the ground beside a glittering item. _He already destroyed all the evidence pointing at him._  Sans peeked at the phone and beamed at the instant message popping through the screen. _His bloody deeds won't be noticed, having a world dominated by a kill-or-be-killed agenda._ Sans closed his eyes with a smirk, his brother accepted the invite. Predictable. _He was right. Papyrus would never abandon him._  Papyrus was coming over, but from which opening? _Sans fidget with the LoVe in him._ No problem. Knowing him, the ex-captain won't get caught by simple antics but the guy's loud enough for him to wake up. Never in his whole life has Papyrus ever thought of killing him. Punish him yes but murder him? Nah. Papyrus was harmless, Sans falls asleep with that thought, but if he was awakened to find betrayal. _A short laugh erupted from his mouth._  Papyrus was going to have a **bad** time. _He belongs here._ The skeleton slept and the message on the phone reads:

 

** I'm on my way. Don't do anything you'll regret. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> [Phone call: Underfell!Papyrus' side]
> 
> *BEEP!*  
> He turned  
> *BEEP!*  
> And answered.  
> *CLICK!*
> 
>  
> 
> _[Boss! i'm sorry for whatever i did. you're right] ... [s-so can we forget about this and just come back ho-?]_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *CLICK!*
> 
>  
> 
> He ended  
> the call unfinished.
> 
>  
> 
> Remorseful, he turns away.  
>  **"This is for the best..."**


	9. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic ends up wrong due to family business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied relationships. While Undertale!Papyrus is a shipper, Underswap!Sans is.... dirty.

[UNDERSWAP UNIVERSE]

 

“I’m so proud of you Fell! And you too Classic for teaching him the right path!” Sans rambled. All three of them were sitting on his secret place within Snowdin - a clear opening with a tree stump at the center and a river at the side. Papyrus and Comic was at the core, discussing science stuff while the three had a picnic. If nothing bad happens, Fell might actually experience his first gift-giving event. But which universe was up for debate. Sans sighs. “I wish I could’ve participated in the program! It would be so great for the Magnificent Sans to teach his ways to a friend!”

“And have another watchful gaze on me? I don’t think so.” Fell answered with a sweat drop. Classic ignored his answer, comforting his puzzle-loving comrade. “DO NOT BE SAD BLUEBERRY! AT LEAST I AM ABLE TO SHOW THAT EVEN THE WORST SIDE OF MYSELF CAN CHANGE…. THAT SOUNDED WRONG.”

“Yeah…! AHA! The words are ‘even the worst person’ can change~!” Sans replied with confidence, Classic gasped and agreed as it does have a ring to it. Fell watched the two converses about puzzles, food, life and siblings as the usual trends where the conversation ended and began. Fell was comfortable with this sort of situation, but something was nagging him. It was a soft hum in his soul, a jingling sound ringing in his skull that began somewhere around the twelfth month of his stay with the Undertale Brothers. Classic sighs, "I WISH I HAD PENGUINS IN MY AREA!"

....

"Well I wish I had more puppies! They're double the cuteness!" Blue cheered. Red stopped visiting after the party, which was expected since Fell did warn him they shouldn't meet up anymore, hopping to different universes whenever Red did visit. Fell wondered if the guy received his messages when he heard rumors of Red's depression, but he didn't want to call Red. It might end up turning awkward for both of them. On his peripheral sight, Sans tilted his head in wonder. “Gee. I wonder how Red’s been doing? He hasn’t been visiting like the usual.”

“DON’T WORRY! I’M SURE HE’S DOING HIS BEST TO HELP METTATON!” Classic replied back. Fell was about to shut himself away from the conversation until he felt something in his chest.

* _SCREECH!_ *

Right now, his soul was hurting. It felt like it was being scraped on some sharp surface. This was more alerting than the reoccurring hum. Crouching from the pain, it was making him think of going back because two reasons: One, his brother might be the cause of this, seeing as they were made at the same time – fraternal twins added with their soul pact and Two, he had a feeling that this was related to the Underfell universe, but that was preposterous. Fell knew his guards well enough not to cause chaos as well as having a brother there to see through with the operations. But what if Mettaton gets hurt? He was still a friend, even if he’s a good-natured prick. Standing up, Classic and Sans both stood up simultaneously with worried expressions. “FELL? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!”

“Back home. I need to speak with my brother." Fell answered, clutching his chest (in an anime-inspired way) staring at the stars in Sans’ eye sockets. Sans explained in an excited voice. "That sounded so much like those characters from Dr. Undyne’s Anime movies!"

“Y-yeah… Let’s go.” Fell trudged forward, Sans skipped faster than him - The ability of teleporting was inherent for all smaller skeletons except for Sans and Black or Blackberry... It was sad, but true. Classic had packed the empty packets of plastic in a swift manner, walking alongside Fell after a few seconds. Before Fell could ask, Classic beat him to it. “I HAD A LOT OF FREE TIME, HAVING MASTERED THE ART OF PACKING!”

“I don’t need to hear this.” Fell cuts the conversation short; his stride turns into a run.

* * *

* _RING!_ ** _RING!_ *

"Huh. Red isn't answering. Maybe, he's asleep?" Sans noted, cleaning the dishes used in their time out. Fell grew more worried. In this time of day and timeline, his brother would always pick up the phone because of Stretch. Either that or Red didn't bring his phone due to some unknown circumstances. Fell felt a wave of relief when a text message popped out, but relief didn't last long when the message read.

**come home. something is going to happen soon.**

Reading the message over and over, Fell tried to understand what it really means. Sending a reply in return, Fell announces to his comrades before going outside to the shed. His brother’s done shit again and he, as the responsible brother, has to try fixing it before it’s too late. Life was not looking up for him today. "I think it’s time I head back.”

"OH! I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU DO THE THING!" Classic followed him like a duckling. They could hear Sans wash the dishes faster. It seems both skeletons want to have a quick lesson from the machine their dad made for the sole purpose of scientific research.

* * *

“I’ve never learned how to do this before. Papy never told me!” Sans stomped with a hmph-ed.  _Who would teach this cinnamon roll when there's obvious danger in travelling the unknown?_ Classic was merely watching the machine hum to life. Handling the control panel, Fell told them to come over and explained the basics. When Classic asked why he learned this, Fell told them that their siblings may tend to do stupid things and stay in a different universe. If that happens, they would need to know how to work the machine. “This was Outertale Papyrus’ logic on why he began tinkering it. I hope you don’t act reckless with this information or you will see me dissembled into a skeletal animal. You wouldn’t want that to happen to your friend right?”

“You have our soul’s promise that we won’t do anything stupid!” Sans said, shining blue eyes absorbing the map-out of the whole machine created by his dad. Classic on the other hand, was staring at the step by step of how to utilize the machine. It was complicated at first, but they’ll learn to manage. Fell speaks to them, preparing to transfer dimensions. “If Comic asked where I went, tell him I have gone back home. Blueberry, tell Stretch that I did not corner you without Classic’s notice. Stretch always thinks I have a **thing** for you.”

“!!” Sans blushed and Classic gaped in surprise. Classic’ lower jaw could fall off any moment with those bulging eyes (thinking in the lines, “NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, BLUEBERRY X FELL SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT PAIRING!”) while Sans stuttered incomprehensible words in confusion. Fell thinks he should clarify on this. “I’m not sure what that really means but if my assumptions are correct, I see you as a-a precious… acquaintance!”

“....” Sans paused, his face slowly making a smile with star-twinkling eyes. Classic blinked, pouting probably at this statement. Fell feels like he said the wrong thing until he felt someone grab his legs. It was Sans hugging him tight and weeping in joy. "The Magnificent Sans has judged you too quickly over your appearance! You are too precious in this world! Thank you for finally confessed your true feelings for me, but I will have to wait when your Love turns into something more!"

"!!!" He literally has no idea why the skeleton was acting this way unless this was about... Love?! Fell was taken aback, growing an angry blush with what was occurring in front of him. “W-What feelings?! This has nothing to do with love or anything okay? You're just very agreeable at certain periods in time!”

“FELL. DON’T BE AFRAID. BLUEBERRY MEANT THIS IN A PLATONIC MANNER! RIGHT BLUEBERRY? SUCH A WORRY BONE… HOW DISAPPOINTING.” Classic muttered his last words while Sans agreed with him. Letting go, Sans laughs heartily ~~more like mischievously~~ and went over to discuss about something. Embarrassed at the misunderstanding, Fell was cut short due to the teleportation. “O-Of course I k-!”

"I wonder what we should make for lunch?" Classic asked Sans. They stared at each other for a while and pulled out their hands for Rock-paper-scissor. After finding out the winner, Classic and Sans went back to the living room to utilize the cooking book Comic bought for them to try out. It was only later that night their brothers came home. ~~Papyrus remarked how frantic Comic became upon feeling the loss of Fell's signature.~~ When Classic and Comic bid goodbye, Sans pulled his older brother for a talk, personally lecturing him to stop babying him as he was capable of handling himself. For Papyrus, it was going to be a long night and going to be a **bad** time for Fell once this was over.

* * *

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

“…Really? Sans wasn’t even using the machine when he visits us...” Papyrus shook his head, standing at a secret path within the dumpster area. Walking through the waterfall, he shook his clothes from the flowing water. Good thing his coat’s waterproof, but not his scarf. He continued walking, squeezing his scarf dry from the remaining water.

‘It’s silent, too silent for this area to be. Where are the monsters here?’ Papyrus wondered, hiding behind the trash piles for any surprise attacks. Looking around, Papyrus wondered where the Mad Dummy was. Aside from Napstablook, the Mad Dummy was always the key informant in this area. He was also missing, The skeleton’s frown deepened. Exiting the area, he searched for any citizen in the Waterfall region. After scanning every nook and cranny, the area was declared empty, he cursed aloud. “What in the blazes is going on here-? Wait. Knowing Mettaton and his love for events, there must be a procession or celebration over something. I need to go to Hotland.”

“But first...” Papyrus stared at his clothes, realizing how it emitted his ‘Terrible Papyrus’ features. Entering shop after shop, Papyrus was astounded at the prices. It was pricey for usual peasants, it didn't look decent and nothing come in his size except for the female sec- Papyrus stares at it, thought hard, and rejected the idea. He wasn’t risking his skeleton pride, even if he has no gender - Just a presumed gender from the human anatomy books given by their cruel father. Resigned to his last alternative, Papyrus picks up a tattered cloth. “I guess this will have to do.”

* * *

It was funny how a few months away from home could do to one’s perspective. In this case, Papyrus realized the startling similarities Mettaton in Undertale had with his universe - merchandise wise. The shows were handled differently, seeing that Undertale Mettaton promoted violence and gore as a unique element while Mettaton illustrates the varying methods of punishment.  _Why was the crowd fewer than usual?_ Papyrus moved through the crowd, seeing most of them staring at the castle balcony hopeful in eyes.  _Why was there the scent of dust?_ Papyrus saw some guards at the side, going over to Undyne’s begrudging fighter unit as well as his first student in his whole lifetime, MK.  _Didn’t Mettaton ban killing, giving this right to the army and his henchmen alone?_ Even with the aggressive behavior, the skeleton knew the hidden honesty within the monster’s soul. Papyrus coughed for a while, raising his voice by an octave as best as he can. “Mind telling me what the special occasion is in the castle?”

“Haven’t ya been hearing the news from your neighbor? Ha! Of course your neighbors wouldn't give the information. You look suspicious with your clothes!” MK rolled his eyes. Papyrus recalled his first time meeting with this arrogant brat. Fresh recruit, he was determined to replace Undyne when she was considered MIA. Papyrus had no idea how to tell him off (Hello? He’s the second-in-command for a reason damn it!), but he did know that the armless kid had talent. Giving words of encouragement Underfell style, it was the type of encouragement he gives himself in his cooking skills. This was something his brother didn’t bother doing due to his laziness. “There have been rumors about a transfer of power. Since I’m just a lower level officer, I can’t participate in their meeting. Tsk! Why didn’t that bone bag promote me before he died? Would’ve been so much easier for me to kill that annoying punk.”

“I see...” Papyrus went away, also thinking in the same lines as Monster Kid. Hmm... Because he was so eager to accomplish the tasks of his superior, MK stopped thinking whether his actions are efficient or beneficial. Yes. That was an accurate image for the kid. And the punk he’s talking about is Sans right? What did Sans do during his absence to make MK abhor (stronger than hate) Sans? So many questions, so few time or make the events have sense. Moving to a secret entrance he found when patrolling every inch of the castle during MTT’s first month of reign, Papyrus folded the raggedy cloth neatly and stuffed it within his coat. Since there were small drawings at the side of the wall, Papyrus has a good feeling that the past King’s child had used the opening hundreds of times.

“Argh…Damn dog!” Papyrus shooed the Annoying Dog who popped out of the hole. The only disadvantage was that he had to crawl within the tunnel, not that ex-Head captain minded. He was used to such hard work, called as ‘common tasks’ assigned by the blasted Undyne. Getting dirty wasn’t an issue; he dominated the washing machine in the house for a reason. (So Sans wouldn’t make puns regarding his physical state). Coming out of the garden hole, Papyrus emerged with caution. Standing with golden flowers on his cloak, Papyrus made sure to dust it all away. “I’m glad that no one had abolished the Royal Garden personally handled by King Asgore’s child…. Now then.”

“To the Throne room.” Looking at the door with the legendary insignia, Papyrus held the handle and turned.

* * *

“…” Papyrus was growing worried, not because of his aching chest but more on Mettaton. He was so used to pain; he actually misses it. He face palmed. That sounded so sad. Was this how his brother felt? No.  _Of course not_ He was a sado-masochist. How could be forget? And what had become of the robot? Has his idealism brought him to his demise?  _Was he at fault?_ Papyrus gripped his hand, looking down to see a flower stuck in between his phalanges. Wait a minute. Papyrus stared at both hands, comparing them. There was a flower sticking out.

Stuck between the hinges, he was missing his right glove. Papyrus must have left it at Underswap universe when he ate those Tacos - Tacos and their different dips. The skeleton knew tacos would bite him back, one way or the other. _Today was that day._ Before he removed the flower, Papyrus changed his mind, thought against the action. The flower made him remember his past friend Flowey, not like he’d say that out loud especially to his brother. His brother hated the flower - Hated the flower with great passion. Well, he hated Flowey too, dubbing him a nuisance, but he’s a bit different now. Though Comic allowed him to call Flowey a weed _the same as his brother_ , it felt wrong. Flowey was his first friend. The same friend he turned away to pursue his ranks into the Royal Guards, the same thing he did with his brother but in a more twisted way… And now, he can't even see Flowey anymore- Fuck this shit. He wasn’t going to pursue the thought! He was going to place it in an appealing folder in his mind called ‘Later’, something he learned from his brother; his brother who keeps pushing the deadlines.

“If I recall from memory….” Papyrus turned and moved into the fabricated house within the castle. Seeing a lock placed back at the front, Papyrus felt a force field on the stairway towards the basement. Shoot! It seems it’s time to call King Asgore Fluffybuns for being sentimental, forcing you to enter the rooms and locate the keys to the magical barrier. Papyrus sighed in resignation. 'Where are the twin keys?!'

'Found one here... Now where's the other one?' He supposed he never got to think of this trap due to Sans’ constant tug & teleport agenda. Sans might as well sign up in a gangster organization for his tricks. The teleportation was puke inducing, disorienting, but efficient. Before opening the fridge, Papyrus noticed a paper stating ‘WE HAVE NO CHOCOLATE’ but there was in fact chocolate. Without further knowledge, he found himself making hot chocolate. Realizing what he was doing, Papyrus stood up in dismay and stared at the steaming mug - His energy used as a heater for the liquid. “Very clever indeed. Distracting your invaders with a cup of chocolate. HOWEVER! The Terrible Papyrus has noticed your reverse psychology! He will not play along any longer!"

“…” After locating the last key on the sink area, Papyrus realized how crazy he looked earlier. Rubbing his head, he was relieved that the area wasn’t being taped. But why did he get the chocolate...! Papyrus felt his chest calm down, did that mean he only needed a drink or was he really going to die from caffeine overdose? Papyrus wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation, but that would make him look crazy again. Walking out of the hallway, it was really funny to find yourself come out to see the tall buildings of the kingdom. If he could fly or teleport, this journey would have been a breeze. Remembering his childhood where Sans told him about the way to the Judgement Hall - the last corridor before you meet the King, Papyrus entered the golden hallway to hear noise on the other side.

“Guess this is it huh?!” Doggo barks with a hint of mirth, walking with Lesser Dog at the hallway. Any moment now, he’ll come into range. Papyrus looks around.

“Arf~!” Lesser Dog agreed, his tongue drooping on the side of his face. Papyrus can hear footsteps turning louder. ~~Dogs are so confident here.~~ He has to do something. Papyrus felt a bead of sweat fall, 'I have to think fast!'

* * *

“You’re right! Let’s see if those weaklings will accept the ‘New’ Ruler. If not? Guess more work for us.” Doggo nods, thinking. “and we still have to find that vigilante killer with a huge bounty. Damn work!”

“Can’t wait for the food to come in on the next coronation! With the current food shortage, I’m so hungry that I could just bite someone.” Dogamy growled, talking with his ‘beautiful’ wife. Followed after Lesser Dog and Doggo was Dogaressa and Dogamy, both were talking in whispers and cackling fits as they discussed regarding the nest feast. Greater Dog walked last, he stopped and sniffed around. Growling at the smell, Guard number 02 noticed the movement and went to the dog. “Is something the matter Greater Dog?”

“Grr….” Greater Dog was looking around, but Royal Guard number 01 went over and gave a pat at the dog. It was pacified immediately, whimpering at the sudden gesture of affection. Royal Guard 01 smiled at Royal Guard 02, claiming in a fake whining voice. “Bro. Greater Dog just wants some fucking affection, that’s all. Come on. Time to go to the masses and crush the possible opposition.”

“Heh. Sure.” Royal Guard 02 followed behind Royal Guard 01. All of the Royal Guards were unaware of a shaking skeleton above them, walking as slowly as they can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]
> 
> "DO YOU THINK FELL WILL BE OKAY?" Undertale!Papyrus asked as the two skeletons laid on the couch to watch MTT. Undertale!Sans, resting on his brother's chest while bundled in a blanket, raised one eye socket and comments.
> 
> "give him some bro-nding time then we'll visit him k?"
> 
> "SANS WHY?" Undertale!Papyrus shakes his head while the skeleton goes back to sleep.


	10. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Underfell!Papyrus knew how Underfell!Sans feels upon his arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brothers meet-up now. :)

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

Clinging for dear life in a water strider position above the ceiling, Papyrus never saw himself as a sweating and shaking type of person, except when there was a possible chance of a failure to his plan. Papyrus was glad that he watched those movies with Undyne and Alphys. It gave him quick ideas on how to escape like cases such as these, but boy was he stiff from the position. Even when the coast was clear, Papyrus took a breather and for safety measures (reasons) waited for a few minutes before dropping down.

Landing on his feet by rolling first and balancing his center of gravity, Papyrus stood up and looked at his attire for any source of threat. Staring at his right hand, Papyrus realized that Greater Dog had actually smelled the scent of the Golden flower he was still holding on for personal reasons. Papyrus wasn’t letting it go just yet, feeling calm when he brushes over the petals. It soothed his inner turmoil and guilt from leaving the castle for his selfish needs. Ok. He was selfish, but it was justifiable for him to be selfish. They were in a kill-or-be-killed world; you obviously have to place yourself as top priority. He can't just bug his brother that was very childish. And Sans was even preoccupied with work, something that was rare in this world. He wasn't going to break that habit because of his pathetic need for attention. But Mettaton, with his innocent ideals, may need someone who believes in him and Papyrus did. He just needs a break once in a while.

“Damn my horrible timing on taking breaks.” He laments as he fixed himself before a possible confrontation, Papyrus trended to the Royal Chamber as silent as he can. Entering the cross-section, the ex-captain of the royal guards checked the soul chamber. Yet again, he did this for unknown reasons. He knows Sans told him Mettaton acquired 6 SOULs in the last few months but… Seeing it was empty, Papyrus took a step back and calculated the options: ‘One, the souls escaped. Two, Mettaton absorbed them, thus turning genocidal. Three, an idiot absorbed it and got killed off by Sans. Fourth, Sans made a project utilizing the souls in the lab. Fifth, there’s a traitor in the castle and stole the souls for illegal experimentation. Sixth…’

Papyrus weighted the options, disregarding other possibilities he deemed impossible. He realized that in the end, the option where his brother utilized it for scientific progress was the highest possible conclusion unless Mettaton didn’t die from a riot or a traitor. Walking into the throne room, Papyrus rubbed a flower petal on his hand, unconsciously muttering to himself words of self-assurance. “You have to be safe. You are protected by the Royal Guards. You aren’t an idiot, just an idealist. Where have you went, Mettaton?”

* * *

 

“…” Papyrus placed his skull near the door, listening for any sound before opening it. Hearing none, the skeleton opened the door, prepared for anything…. but this. Papyrus stared at the throne wide-eyed. On the throne was his sleeping brother, or was he really sleeping? As soon as Papyrus took a step forward, Sans eyes lit up.  _Why is Sans smiling?_ Papyrus can't pinpoint where or what, but Sans felt different.  _So utterly different. It was terrifying..?_

“you’re early. did’ya miss me?” Sans said with a yawn, Papyrus stared at his brother. Wait. His brother is here wearing his usual black jacket and- Was that the Lord Asgore’s cloak at the side and why is there a crown at the bottom of the throne? His phone was also on the ground beside it. That means….??!! Sans is the soon-to-be ruler. That was the event?! Not that it was a bad thing. Okay. It wasn’t that good either because of the laziness factor and his apathetic nature towards most creatures in the underground. Huh. _Why does Sans want him to come closer?_

“I had a feeling a certain brother of mine had done something utterly reckless to get himself into a disposition he may not have thought out correctly due to the short span of time given to him by FATE.” Papyrus wasn’t going to tell him the truth, just partially but that was something! _Papyrus stood still, unsure what Sans wants._ He wasn’t going to admit that he was worried over Mettaton or Sans or anyone in this dimension for that matter! He was one of the most Terrible Monsters in the Underground. He is not soft-! Sans confessed. "welp. you're half-right there."

"???" Papyrus looked down and realized that the humming of his soul decreased in volume. It gave a nice giddy feeling since the sensation was the same as when he kills monsters… That meant Sans murdered something, but that will take a lot of EXP to compensate his soul's need for LOVE down. Because of this need for LOVE, the Monster populace had allowed the prevalence of unwanted children to flourish and propagate the land. Because he was in Undertale on the guidance of the two skelebros, Papyrus had no opportunity to dust anyone. So had Sans done so for his sake, but what did he kill? _Did Sans start genocide?_ Or was there something more than what meets the eye? _No. Sans would never do that. Always with an agenda, a context to derive his actions - He wasn’t the type to kill without reason._ Papyrus never did understand how Soul pacts work. “However, who knew you’d be the elected King?”

“Congratulations.” Papyrus praised as he took a step forward, Sans didn't flinch when he uttered those words. Sans' smile only widened. ~~Sans is hiding something again~~ ~~.~~ Papyrus wanted to find out some details before jumping into conclusions about his Brother’s possible betrayal. There was nothing between Sans and Mettaton. He already cleaned that part during one of their conversations in Undertale so there should be no motive for murder except for power. But deep down, Papyrus knew Sans wasn’t the type to power-crave. Sans was always powerful to begin with, hiding it as a trump card. But who was he to trust:  His Logic or His Emotion? “Now then, would you mind telling me your predecessor’s location?”

“mettaton went on vacation with his family.” Sans answered, fiddling the red cloak of the past king on the arm of the chair. _Why does Sans want him to come closer even further?_ Frowning, Sans refused to wear the long clothing and slumped on the throne. Seeing the look his brother gave him, Sans picked up that Papyrus was waiting for more information. _Sans offered his hand out, a peace-offering of some sort._ “coz alphys called him to join them in their vacation. and since i was the closest monster to him physically. ya know, while he used the cellphone? mettaton made me in charge of the throne. hmm? what’s with that look? no. i’m serious. papyrus. you’re **killing** me here. you must’ve realized from the mutts outside right? come on. accept me as your new **ruler** brother.”

“Wait. Let me get this straight. Mettaton left YOU in charge while he goes to vacation with Alphys and Undyne. Surely, Mettaton had factored his successor in his Will. Why does it have to be the laziest creature in Snowdin?” Papyrus retorted with another step forward, watching Sans feign a hurt expression ~~but Sans’ magic cackled with joy with each step~~. Papyrus knew the skeleton since he was a kid, Sans doesn’t like handling too much work if he could avoid it. _Papyrus stopped, hearing a dripping noise somewhere._ And the thing about the vacation, it was ridiculous but what else could be a possible explanation aside- _Blood?_ Papyrus doesn’t want to go to that topic; he refuses to accept that possibility. The Human couldn’t have killed them. They were too merciful. He knew that by heart. Why else had Flowey accompanied the Human throughout the journey? “Couldn’t it have been the enslaved cat instead?”

“you mean, burgerpants? no. the robot doesn’t just pass the title to anyone. he didn’t construct a will either. pretty confident that he’ll come back i guess? and the meeting a while ago, officially appointed me as king. sheesh bro, have some fate in me…” Sans yawned. Eyeing Papyrus, he winked as if not to believe in him. Papyrus was looking down contemplating whether his brother was telling the truth. He knew how their relationship works, built solely on lies, hatred and inexplicable trust. But maybe that changed when he learned how to be good again? However, should Papyrus really believe his brother’s words regarding this so-called vacation…? _Classic said his brother only wanted what was best for him._ Sans sighs, “huh... you’re right... i’ll need some help in handling the kingdom.”

“That’s why you have to appoint advisers.” Papyrus replied. _He steps back, a small step and waits for the skeleton to notice._ Hiding his ungloved hand underneath his sleeves, the brush of the flower made him recall something. Sans watched his brother ask again, ~~wondering why he’s not coming any closer~~. The skeleton must know the type of game they played right now – the game of truth. _The room is suffocating him._ Papyrus was always the interrogator while Sans was the con-artist. _It’s too heavy with LoVe._ Papyrus knew Sans doesn’t mind these type of games, this was how Sans usually earn his trust on tasks he saw important. _Yet, Sans keep urging him to keep coming forward._ Being the lazy bones he is, Sans would’ve been smart enough to already have a list of advisers that can aid on his quest to further laziness. Surely, ~~Papyrus hoped~~ , Sans was going to place some effort into this. Now that he’s at the top, Papyrus wished his brother would take it seriously like how Sans does with science.

_Why is he moving on his own? Take a step back. Sans doesn’t feel like himself._

‘But he was always serious, not in a direct way of course.’ Papyrus reasoned with himself. _Did he just move closer to Sans without a single step?_ As his brother need someone to trust in the castle, he’ll need to evaluate his subjects that wouldn’t kill him at his lowest points. _It can’t be, just his imagination._ Papyrus was out of the option because he’s abusive to the King (past history are often scrutinized by authority within the castle, specifically the nobles) and technically he was reported dead a long time ago. _Sans is still calling out to him._ Not the dogs as they love to fight and roll around the dirt, and they don’t do paperwork. _How much is closer?_ Papyrus handles that usually and if they do place some effort to it, the past second in command would play stick with them or give them a belly rub with his warm energy. (Not telling Sans that.) He rewrites the reports before submitting it to Undyne.

_Slowly, but not obvious – Move one step at a time. Don’t let Sans find out._

‘Sans has a lot of connections... This should be easy for him.’ For sure, Sans wasn’t going to get the past advisers of the celebrity, Papyrus has a feeling up his bone that they’re up for the guillotine. In selecting an adviser, Chillby was the highest candidate in this regards. He was a cunning fiendish bartender, even if he cooks greasy food. But right now, Papyrus has to clear his head on some disturbing questions to summarize the current events.

_Not enough steps, the distance was enough for the connection to form._

‘Why does he feel trapped under his brother’s gaze? _’_ Now that Sans reestablished his soul connection with his brother, Sans might find out where he hid the time machine. Papyrus can't go back so soon. _Who knows what Sans would do to the time machine?_ Thus after this talk, he was off to live in some quiet place in some parts of Snowdin. _Get out of the older skeleton’s gaze._ Once Sans neglects him long enough, he can go visit Undertale universe again or should it be Outertale because he promised that version about teaching him how to vegan pizza? _Sans isn’t smiling because of joy, it was something else._ Back to reality, Papyrus was tempted to take the already rebuilt house in Snowdin, rejecting the idea as it’s now an untouchable land. “Where are the souls in the chamber, Sans?”

“mettaton took them, alphys said so. i couldn’t go against the robot, him being king and all. ‘side, it’s not like we need it.” Sans shrugged. Noticing that Papyrus was moving from his spot, away from him. Sans rolled his eyes. “heya buddy. don’t you trust your bro? unless you think i killed mettaton, why would i be motivated into doing that? too much work comes up. right now’s just the brim of the problem. i know i’m masochistic, but not to that degree.”

“Hmm… I guess not. Lazy Ass.” Papyrus turned to the wall as he talked. _How did the door lock itself?_ He understood his brother’s reasoning. _Oh right. Sans and his telekinesis._ Locked up doing paperwork for a whole month straight was already considered an equivalent to the first layers of Hell. But this could mean another thing. If Mettaton had indeed gone into a vacation, the kingdom would need to do a selection process. _Sans is still reaching forward._ Usually the meeting would occur in the castle, having the military and economic leaders decide on the next Boss monster in charge, deciding on which monster is acceptable to the role. _Closer, he says._ Sans was the closest Boss monster that had great relations with the army and the business sector, the Royal Guards would select him while the debt collectors would- Papyrus frowned, trying not to sigh. “You’ve really dug yourself a hole, brother.”

“i know… my life sucks.” Sans said in a matter of fact. Papyrus watched him carefully. _What the hell did Sans do?_ Sans didn't even look gloomy. In fact, Sans still held his apathetic look as he stared down at the crown. _Why does he want him to come closer - Energy???_ Sans was fatigue, but their connection wasn’t giving him enough information why Sans was tired. The only thing he knew was that his brother is currently borderline depressed and…? Papyrus didn’t understand the other emotion. Maybe he should give a good-natured smack to make the skeleton snap out of his state. _However, his intuition tells him to stay away._ He knows Sans did something. He just doesn’t know what it was. But since Sans is King, he has no time for personal matters even if it’s his own brother. _Get out of here._ Papyrus also knew such actions are a sign of disrespect. _But maybe he needs him?_ Even if there was something wrong with Sans’ soul, maybe that was how everyone selected the skeleton.

_Did he self-experiment again?_

Damn it. Sans is acting more like their father. Papyrus stood still and crossed his arms, tucking his hands. _Why does his SOUL quiver in fear?_ He doesn’t want Sans to ask where he was before coming here. It would be embarrassing and a blow to his pride to say that he had a picnic with Blueberry and Papyrus over Snowdin, possibly even going to partake in Gyft-mas. “You’re not lying, right?”

“isn't it obvious? i mean what will i gain from lying from you?” Sans blinked with slight confusion. _Papyrus can feel something tugging him closer._ Papyrus nodded to himself with his left gloved hand gripping his chin, thinking of his next course of action after this. _He refuses since it might be another one of those spiritual pranks again._ Well. The Human said Sans is notable to being a truthful friend…! If Sans lie, he acts like a Tsunderplane but could this be really apply that right now? He wasn’t the Human to Sans, but the younger brother. Who knows? Maybe Sans was more deceitful to his own kind, fooling everyone with his weaved mask ~~so why is Sans tearing his SOUL into pieces in their bond~~? Sans jokes, “heh. in fact, you could say i’d rock our kingdom **hard core**.”

“You’ve obviously spent too much time with Mettaton to make a pun like that.” Papyrus said in an aggrieved tone, eyes staring at the outside window ~~at the pain~~. “Oh yes. You killed something recently, who would it be exactly?”

“pests in the lab, the remaining amalgamate that was beyond saving.” Sans laid down on the throne, able to fit due to the size of the first King’s bum. Papyrus should feel relief by now, but the ~~pain~~ feeling grew worse. So Mettaton was merely on vacation together with his mentor and Dr. Alphys, the thrumming of his soul was merely from the kills in the lab. Something’s not right. His soul's bond with his brother said so. _It’s tiring him out._ Papyrus tries to ignore this. “When’s the proclamation and have you prepared your speech for the coronation?”

“few hours from now and nope. not going to plan ahead. those fuckers don’t deserve such a grand speech when they’re out for my skull.” Sans answered in an I-don’t-give-a-fuck sort of voice. Papyrus knew that the skeleton was lying. _Sans is tired of doing nothing it seems._ True his brother was indifferent, but he is not uncaring. He just pretends to be to avoid scrutiny. Sans often shows his caring side to him, leading him to lash out on him. He didn’t want to be seen as the burden or a weakness to his brother and vice-versa. He wanted both of them to survive this cruel world, even if they have to play by its game. _Does Sans want him back?_ Stars. Why was their relationship so complicated? Papyrus turned away, having gained enough information.

_Papyrus_ _wants to clutch his chest, realizing he fell for the trap, but he’ll remain stoic and walk away._

“that’s it?” Papyrus stopped and turned to Sans’ direction with a ~~pissed~~ pained expression. Papyrus stare at two glowing eyes, determined to put him in his place. Papyrus raised an eyebrow, ‘How our places have switched in this Hollywood dictatorship.’

…

 _Did Sans grow tired of it?_ Papyrus mused; a smile wandered on the tall skeleton’s face, curious for the apathetic skeleton’s sudden change in behavior. Before he could open his mouth, he recalled Classic and Comic, and closed his mouth to think of the right thing to say. _He has to go back._ Papyrus sighs.

..

‘What do you mean by **that’s it?** What do expect to hear from me anyways, Sans?’ Papyrus looked with inquiry, knowing Sans would receive his message. Sans’ voice had disbelief in it, thinking there would be more to the visit? Of course that was the only thing he needed. Invited back, who wouldn’t be curious with what’s going on his homeland when you’ve been away from it for so long? Papyrus comes home, gets confused at the lack of chaos ~~more like amount of monsters~~ , asks around majority he knows are ~~missing, dead and~~ unavailable which forced him to realize the only monster that can answer him was Sans. _The same skeleton that asked him to come over…_ Was there supposed to be an underlying motive? ‘Must be from the paranoia on how long I’ve abused him. Crap.’

… _No response._

‘It’s not like a Sorry matter anymore.’ Papyrus looked at the exit of the Throne room, realizing how agonizingly far the exit was. _Sans was stalling._ Running wasn’t really elegant so he strides with style. He wasn’t going to let Sans see him as a coward ~~but Sans did this on purpose~~. Now that Sans is King, there will be a new regime with the next batch of authorities. _Why is Sans clinging onto him?_ He had no reason to stay here or he might get a death sentence, being the one who tormented Sans the most. _Pleading him to stay by his side?_ Why should he beg for a role? _This skeleton has a serious Stockholm syndrome._ That was idiotic and shameful. _All because of their dreaded father._ Not that Papyrus was going to say that a loud. Sans should know him by now. “I don’t understand what you want from me, Sans. I’m merely leaving you to your own devices.”

“heh…” Sans wasn’t staring at him when he talked, looking up at the intricate ceiling. _Why does Sans sound broken?_ Papyrus averts his eyes from the skeleton, turning around and continuing to go on his way. With the help of Underswap Floe(???), Papyrus had learned land surveying – locating fertile locations in the Underground through perseverance. _Sans is getting tired of begging._ He’ll start from Undyne’s area. Strange how the area was good for plant growth, Undyne would get pissed if she realizes her area became a garden. The look of her face must be priceless. If she gets angry, Papyrus could say it was a prank. If her expression is within the range of happy to shock, Papyrus can say that she is the cause of his digression into a fighting farmer/florist. In the end, the situation will definitely be a win-win in his part. Sans i _s at patience’s end, but he has to keep stretching it to get out._

"you can stay in our house in Snowdin." Papyrus ignored the statement. The Ruins was also a viable location for planting, but he was reserving the place for flower fields and fruit-bearing trees because of the conversation he had with the Human before they left to the Surface. When was the last time Sans called them? He can’t remember. Sans voice cracked a bit, “though i’d say it’s quite **barren to the bone** last time you came in there.”

“Knowing your lazy behavior, I will take your word for it.” Papyrus said to be polite, still walking forward to exit the throne room. ~~He doesn’t want to look back.~~ Papyrus was sure as hell not to reside in that house. Security cameras and bodyguards are soon to be roaming the area as Sans was the new King. _How horrifying._ Papyrus was at the verge of crushing the golden flower, there was an empty feeling burrowing in his head. Was it from him or Sans? Maybe him as he realized that he wouldn’t be a Royal Guard anymore. He’ll be a freelancer mercenary. But that was all right, this must be the Karma Comic Sans was talking about. He just has to put up with it. “papyrus?”

“Sans!! You are interrupting my internal monologue!” Both skeletons went quiet when Papyrus said that. Papyrus retracted what he said, coughing to show that that was a mistake in his part. “What is it?”

“you’re not legitimately dead. people just think you’re missing or kidnapped by some vigilante group.” Papyrus paused and looked back at Sans. ~~Sans looks more pitiful than the last time he stared at him.~~ Still at the same position, Papyrus doesn’t know how to comment back. That was something he didn’t expect Sans not to archive in. When an authority dies, his death must be reported to the masses lest several individuals write reports and messages addressed to the dead authorities’ house. Sans wasn't doing his job. Papyrus had to inquire on it. “Why didn’t you?”

“didn’t feel like it.” Papyrus turned away, thinking Sans was hopeful he’ll come back but Comic said his brother feared/hated him. It must be the fear factor that kept Sans unable to register the data to the memory bank. Papyrus moved his body to the huge golden door. Hearing another question, Papyrus promised himself that this would be the last question he’ll answer. ~~He can hear the wind carry dust.~~ Something doesn’t feel right. “can’t you stay and talk with me a little longer? it’s my last hours of freedom… or are you really the heartless second-in-command you are?”

"come on bro... please?" Sans was becoming awfully nice all of the sudden. _He can sense Sans’ desperation._ Papyrus tapped the door with his phalanges; the flower was bobbing its head as he tapped. Again. _Why the hell was Sans asking for him?_ Sans must understand that he had no responsibilities in the proclamation added by the fact he came in without authorization. According to the previous law implemented by Mettaton, he could get imprisoned for five months. However, this could be his moment to be the supportive brother Undertale!Papyrus mentioned about.

“…” Papyrus stood in front of the huge golden door. Papyrus didn’t want to lie. He really felt the need to start his plan of altering his whole lifestyle. First off, he’ll need to talk to Temmie and Gerson. Yes. Them. They have materials for construction - separate entities that sell a range of bizarre items, such items would be what he need like bricks and cement all the way to a pacifier or personal cornflakes... He’ll stop with the list now, ~~Sans was reading him and Sans’ definitely unstable~~. It sounded bizarre, ridiculous, but utterly appealing and exciting. There was a challenge he wasn’t going to back down. Tempting to start a new career and if he hates it… He could become an assassin that doesn’t do any paperwork. No  paperwork? It was a bonus point.

_However_

Papyrus fiddles with the flower.

_If he sa_ _ys_ _no,_

The only sound he could hear in the Throne room is the constant dripping sound.

_What would Sans do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Sans isn't going to let go anymore.


	11. YES - Continued Timeline [Go to chapter 13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is so happy Papyrus chose the right answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus forgot one emotion in his journey - FEAR.

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

Watching his brother talk to him face-to-face, Sans felt eerily calm. If Papyrus knew what he did, all the things he did to remove all hope for this whole kingdom... Will Papyrus try killing him, just like the others? Will Sans need to silence him too? No. Papyrus deserves a punishment worse than the others. He was supposed to be his understanding brother. Karma will beget the skeleton if Papyrus threatens his brother's rule. However, if it was a take-over in authority, Sans would willingly give the position to his bro. He's too lazy to handle the work.

**DOES HE NOTICE IT?**

Papyrus looks down at his chest, concerned and confused as he rubs his chest with his left hand. Yet the taller skeleton doesn't ask about it directly. Sans wants to bring the topic up, hoping he would know which side his brother was on, but he didn't. He just didn't have the energy in his SOUL to fight right now. Actually, he does but he saw no point in fighting the newcomer. _He could easily outdo Papyrus._ Papyrus has no reason to fight him.

**THE MURDERS THAT SIT**

One-step was all it took for Sans to feel a whole load lifted off his shoulder. The theory worked; Free cheers to Gaster. Being an empty vessel for energy has its use, after all. Too bad, Papyrus won't be able to utilize the energy. Sans was more of the magic-user compared to his brother. As the connection was reestablished unconsciously done by sheer conversation, Sans wanted to laugh at how passive his brother had become. Nevertheless, something dampened his mood because Papyrus no longer prioritized in getting the throne. _Papyrus wanted out._

**ON THIS VERY ROOM?**

Papyrus didn't want to be king anymore. That was hilarious, but it was wrong. Why doesn't Papyrus want to be king? Sans' soul calmed down as carrying the uncontained raw energy these past few days had taken a toll on him. Even if Sans was tired and confused, Papyrus stood by to ask for answers. Sans knows, always prepared for that. Sans was the con artist in their Game of Truth, but his fatigue wasn't left unnoticed. Too tired to make an expression, Sans wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

**PAPYRUS TURNS**

'Where are you going?!' Sans was about to say in panic, changing his intentions in the last minute to make sure he doesn't make a mistake. It was turning cold again, raw power was suffocating his soul, but he needs to act calm and uncaring or his little brother will find out what he did _. Papyrus might leave him for what he’s done, breaking his promise._  His soul needs time to stabilize after juggling a whole spectrum of energy. Papyrus can't leave ~~not again~~. Sans had to keep on talking as he shuffles to hide the pain in his chest. He knew he looks like an easy kill for the skeleton so why wasn't Papyrus thinking of killing him right now? Threaten him! Blackmail him! Anything, but leave him! However, Papyrus did nothing but turn away. What the fuck has Comic done this time?

**BUT HE LOOKS BACK**

But maybe this was a good thing- No this was bad, Papyrus was fine with leaving this universe. He was going to escape again. Sans was sure of it, he would do the same given the opportunity. But this was something Sans can't allow anymore, not when he made a bet with the Human. _. He doesn’t want to do this alone._ He needs a support. _What’s the point of doing this then?_ Something he can hold onto or he'll collapse _. What? To watch the brat kill everyone all over?_ This is where Papyrus comes in, but something was on him. _Get it out now._ Sans sensed it on the skeleton's hidden hand, a golden flower. He knew the ability of the golden flowers - tranquility effect to its users. He didn't care if Papyrus was turning into a hippy but it was affecting his soul's recovery rate. If placed in an analogy, he was an egg while his brother was a huge incubator. The flower was a crack in the glass pane that's causing a malfunction to the machine. He needs that out right now. He just needs to find a way to get near and pluck that flower. He needs to do this fast, his soul was at the verge of breaking into a million of white particles.

**TO STARE AT HIM.**

Papyrus agreed. He fucking agreed to stay with him ~~that's a promise right?~~ and Sans is sure to extend this for as long as it takes. _Sans won't make the same mistake anymore._ Sans went forward, ~~why was Papyrus staring at him hesitantly?~~ finally found a way to get near his brother, ~~what would cause Papyrus to be afraid of him?~~ Plucking the flower without the skeleton's notice as they talked. _Sans snuggled close, sighing in content._ Soul recovery is also faster if you're near the healing source **. Easier to kill too.** He scoots closer, slumping over the skeleton. He knew his sanity level was at the edge so how was he going to fix that - maintain it even since he's king? Sans closed his eyes, clinging onto his brother's SOUL. It's been so long since he last heard its song. God. He feels sleepy just hearing it.

**SO GULLIBLE,**

Papyrus' soul was light. _It's so different from his now._ He shouldn't have killed too many monsters. _Papyrus' SOUL must be warning him of the danger level like the time he met Comic's brother._ It seems Papyrus acquired something in his vacation - HOPE. _And did Papyrus just compare him with Comic?!_ On the other side of the door, Sans sensed an incoming intruder. Scowling with both his crimson eyes ablaze, Muffet's eyes widened in surprise but kept her fear hidden. If he wasn't in a lazy mood, she was in for a good time in Hell like the rest of the fuckers.

**PAPYRUS STILL**

Not over with the skeleton yet ~~and never will be~~ , he took Papyrus by the arm and teleported him to the next familiar thing he knows - The Queen's room. No one knew of this, but if Sans gives an order in a serious voice, his brother would begrudgingly obey him. It was one of the key perks being the older brother. Sans left, heading over the 'said' area. Everyone was there. Sans felt an urge to murder some of them, but he wouldn't do that... yet. God. He was going LOVE-stricken. He has to remain calm. _Papyrus doesn't know anything._ His little brother even promised to watch him give the speech so he shouldn't mess this up. _He won't give the skeleton a reason to leave._ If he murders everyone now, Papyrus was going to call Comic and he's going to have a 'wonderful' time in battle. _He is not going to let Comic have him._ His soul was cracking. _It needs a coagulant._ He needs to head back and recover as soon as possible. _He needs his brother's SOUL._ He shouldn't have done that experiment, but he also doesn't regret doing it at the same time. _He needs the SOUL he took care of since he was a child._ He was craving for anything. _The same one he bonded instantaneously._ He **craved for LOVE**. _Sans isn't going to let Papyrus go._

**BELIEVES IN HIM.**

Talking to the audience, persuading them to see his own version of reality and asking them to obey him - This part is easy. Everyone who stayed in the Underground long enough can understand this pain and suffering. Persuading his brother to follow him, on the other hand... that was the hard part. Back then, he couldn't persuade the bastard because he was too OC, cocky and historical. Now, Papyrus had gained HOPE and he might sound like Undertale!Papyrus and Stretch's lovechild. It wasn't actually a bad thing as HOPE attracted and stabilized all the SOUL spectrum, especially DETERMINATION which the Eight child's soul held.

**HIS COLD-BLOODED**

That's right. The Pandora's Box had finally open. The Human died. King Asgore killed them. It was justifiable to kill the King and keep their Soul safe with the others. Sans also knew what the Human had done to Undyne and the woman living in the Ruins. Like Papyrus, he couldn't believe the Human did this and when he did… he couldn’t bring himself to hate the Human. _He trusted them._ Sans allowed the Eight Soul to remain free, hoping it would RESET. **They didn't.** Like Sans, they too were tired and they’re angry. _They want to kill._ Sans couldn't say that majority of them were dead. _They knew it was pointless saving Monsterkind._ Not to his brother - His brother who saw the Human as his first MERCIFUL friend. _But what caused them to snap?_ During his apathetic murder spree, the Human finally spoke and made a deal with him. _Something made him hesitate, knowing whom he was dealing with._ Everything came crashing down, making him end up in this pitiful situation. _They’ll RESET and start a genocide?_ Sans hasn’t accepted the deal, understandable as Sans was given a year and a half to find an alternative with the full support of the Human Souls. But _why does Frisk want him to join them?_ It also wasn't helping that he was turning murderous from all the LOVE he and the previous Human SOULs gathered.  _Sans couldn’t tell anyone about this, it was his problem alone._

**LOVE-ING BROTHER.**

* * *

 

 

 **Isn’t this fun?** Sans sighs  ~~as~~ ~~Frisk laughs at him.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans missed one emotion while his brother was gone - REASSURANCE.


	12. NO – Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wasn’t what Sans wanted to hear.
> 
>    
> Papyrus is going to have a **bad** time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cmpteraddict asked for this and I realized that I placed a certain amount of chapters here… Uh.
> 
> Imagine this is supposed to be two chapters where we skimmed the talk of Undertale skelebros, the hostile talk between the two Sans and Underfell!Papyrus’ reaction when he woke up after yeah.
> 
> There is also an implied: I will not kill you but I will make sure you suffer if you leave me from Underfell!Sans.

 

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

<Papyrus POV>

 

“SIGH.” Papyrus takes a deep breath, turning around to face his brother. He has to tell the truth. If he wants to change for the better, he has to do what’s right. But then, why is his SOUL beating faster than the norm? Why was the room freezing when they’re right beside a lava region? Sans was lying on his side, facing his direction. The crimson eyes of his older brother had a different type of glow all together. _This hasn’t happened before._ His brother was waiting for his reply, gazing into his SOUL. It wasn’t possible to read him anymore, not when they have a different wave length. “Sans… I have to tell you something.”

**DOES HE NOTICE IT?**

“i’m listening.” Sans’ expression wasn’t changing yet the room got colder. Papyrus’ intuition was screaming for him to get out of there, but Papyrus doesn’t know why he’s glued to the spot. If he wants what’s right for this Stockholm syndrome skeleton, Papyrus has to leave. He wasn’t done with the rehabilitation yet, not wanting all of Undertale!Papyrus’ hard work be for naught. Papyrus can feel the golden door behind him; the flower stuck on his phalanges shook as if in line with his intuition. Papyrus told himself to avoid Sans three-fourths of the day if he ever came back to his universe. He needs to cope with his surroundings given his new outlook in life (not trying to get power) and adapt in a way which would work for both parties. Sans being King isn't helping the situation. _There was temptation right around the corner taunting him to murder and control the system._ **He shouldn't stay with Sans.** There was a high probability his past habits will come back or worse, they'll gain an even more twisted relationship. _Something Papyrus doesn’t want to find out._ Papyrus wasn't a risk taker. He was not willing to take the uncertain path, but it seems Sans was rearing to go there, ~~a gambler through and through~~ _._ Sans being the idiot, was willing to take the risk and hope that he won't kill/abuse/etc. anyone.

“You know I might hurt you if I stay, correct?” Papyrus hears a hollow laugh from the skeleton. _Why does it sound so broken?_ Sans grinned at Papyrus, “ **when haven’t you?** ”

“!” Papyrus took a step back in surprise; a soft breeze comes through as he stood between the door and hallway. Sans sat up, resting both hands on the chair. _Sans was… bitter and angry?_ Mettaton must’ve been too much for the skeleton to handle. _Wait. Then why would Mettaton choose my brother to be king?_ Papyrus doesn’t understand why, but he knows one wrong step and he’s in for a bad time. Sans didn’t move, commenting with a sarcastic volume. “oh sure~ forget your brother so you can go to another realm and become a better person! that’s a fantastic idea! do you even remember how you became that way? yeah, it’s my fault. i fucked up your childhood, i raised you that way!”

‘Even so… This was a Kill-or-be-killed, I should have been more understanding.’ Papyrus wants to retort back, but it felt wrong to go in between his brother’s rant. The future King who’s energy signature is turning more and more erratic for some unknown reason. _So much dust…_ Papyrus was alarmed when the door pushed him forward, closing itself as if a he was the hero trapped inside. _It’s suffocating._ Sans complained, annoyed at the lack of response. “so why the fuck are you blaming yourself?! if you want to help so badly, then don’t run off and get cuddled by **him.** ”

**THE MURDERS THAT SIT**

“Sans… Are you jealous of Comic?” Papyrus looks at the skeleton silently staring down the throne. Papyrus doesn’t understand his brother, but maybe Underswap!Papyrus does together with Undertale!Sans. Papyrus stared at the skeleton. Sans was crying ~~and it’s crocodile tears~~. Sans muttered, “who cares… promise me you’ll stay…”

“…” Papyrus remained silent. Sans seems to interpret this the wrong way. “what’s making you hesitate boss? would you hesitate if you knew the crap i’ve been through or what i plan for this kingdom?”

“...” Papyrus doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know what Sans is talking about, but there was something sitting on the back of his mind that screamed **GENOCIDE.** Papyrus doesn’t want to believe this because he knows Sans wouldn’t do this. However, the facts are turning evident. The missing Human SOULs, the lack of usual monsters at their posts, and the sudden twist of events. Papyrus knows Sans is at the edge because of LoVe and yet… He feels nothing. _Not sorry, not even wanting to help the guy._ Papyrus simply… can’t feel the need to help. This was the other reason why he doesn’t want to be king anymore. _Why should he?_

**ON THIS VERY ROOM?**

“why aren’t you answering?” Sans sounds lost, but his energy finally stabilized. It was deadly. It reminded him of Undyne when she thought she lost Alphys. _Yet the skeleton couldn’t feel the urge to leave._ Papyrus was finally able to open the door without looking behind, staring at the silent soon-to-be King. “do you… really want to leave?”

“Sans I... don’t plan to… But I need time to compose myself.” Papyrus spoke, opening the door. The tall skeleton uttered his last words before exiting. Closing the door, Papyrus swore he couldn’t see the lights from the skeleton. Sans didn’t move from his spot, whispering in a low dead voice. “don’t leave the castle ok?”

**PAPYRUS STARTS**

“...” Like what he originally planned to do in the beginning, Papyrus double tracked on the events as he heads to the telephone area. Telephone area being the King’s chamber since that’s where Sans stays now. Papyrus frowned, silence as his company. _It doesn’t make sense._ He needs to talk to Comic about the events, not to Classic or that skeleton would think of other weird antics. He has to go to an area with a phone and talk to them. ‘Wait a second!’

As he trailed down the Judgement hall, Papyrus realized the usual grey background turned red for some strange reason. _No._ This was the Judge’s room, ~~the beginning and end for sinners~~ the area where intruders are murdered… But Sans usually stays here on his free time and no one dares murder the King after the consolidation ~~unless it’s a coup d’etat~~ _._ _What if Sans lost it?_ Papyrus felt the last piece of the puzzle, realizing the amount of EXP in their bond. _Was it for entertainment?_ Sans could have murdered Mettaton and also the others including the Human SOULs he-!

‘Why would Sans break our promise?!’ Papyrus screams in his head, halting at the corridor between the exit of the house and by the bed chambers.  _He doesn’t understand._ Papyrus rests on the door, thinking what to do. It explained why he was feeling chest pains in the last few months. _Too much LoVe could hurt you similar to Love._ But even if Sans murdered majority of what remained, he knew he could never hate Sans. Sans was the only one left and the rest may have… died already. Comic confessed one time and he was really thankful Undertale!Sans would tell the truth.

**RUNNING AWAY**

“...” Papyrus growled, turning around to open the door. Instead of using the phone, he walks out farther away. Papyrus hates being lied to and here was his own brother who’s mocking him of his naivety. **_Papyrus hates it._** He hates being left in the dark and he hates it more that it’s done by his own brother. _Papyrus changed his mind._ Had Papyrus ever hid anything from Sans? No! Sans always knew what he held and even more and that bastard still keeps petty secrets from him. Papyrus ran, pulling out his phone to call. _He’s returning to Undertale._

 _What about Sans?_ Papyrus ignored his conscience because of the crime the skeleton committed. **Sans broke their promise!** Papyrus listened to the beeping sound, hearing Undertale!Sans on the other line. _And if you broke one promise, more will follow._ Now that he knows, he was in one hell of a time if Sans found out. _Sans keeps secrets for a reason you know?_ Papyrus hears the click; a lazy yet reassuring voice came through. ‘King Asgore it’s him.’

**FROM THE NEW KING,**

 

“ **fell? did something happen?** ” Undertale!Sans asked, slightly curious. Papyrus continues to walk, entering the elevator. Papyrus takes a deep breath before responding. “What do I do? Everyone’s gone.”

“ **wha’dya mean?** ” Papyrus can imagine the skeleton standing up, hoping Undertale!Papyrus not hear the conversation. Papyrus exits the elevator and runs to the corridor, nearing the laboratory. “You know what I mean?! What do I do if my brother turned to a genocidal maniac?”

“ **red did what now?** ” Undertale!Sans was as surprised as him but Papyrus was at the door before exiting the Royal Castle. Papyrus never broke a promise before, but he didn’t respond to Sans’ request so that’s not counted right?

“ **it must be a mistake. it has to be...** ” Undertale!Sans denied, but Papyrus shouts exasperated at his dilemma. “I know, but I recall that one timeline you’ve gone insane. It was your Genocide version and his universe was as close as Outertale. What’s to say my brother won’t end up the same as him when you’re one in the same?”

“ **but there’s no resets to make him end up that way-!** ” Sans paused after that as if knowing what was wrong. Papyrus tsked, the door wide open, ~~few inches away from freedom, away from that lying murderer~~. Papyrus knows there was a battle if he did this. _Sans hates promise breakers just as much as he hates liars_. “If you were a murderer, would you tell Classic the truth?”

“...” The skeleton turned silent. Papyrus waits for the verdict.

 “ **get out of the area now.** ” Undertale!Sans mentioned, but the following words turned static. Papyrus has a bad feeling about this. “ **but be careful, i’ll *STATIC* ass-** ”

 

**HIS OWN BROTHER.**

* * *

<Sans POV>

 

**His Sins Crawling…**

“…” Sans stared at the phone, disrupting the connection of his brother’s call. Sans slouched, counting down to ten before he starts the game. _The game he always wins._ “should’ve expected this…”

**His Fears Looming…**

**Traitor~**   ~~Frisk taunts the skeleton.~~ Sans gets ready to fight, smiling at how fun this will be. **Why not kill him?** His brother gotten stronger but it was more on the defensive. _How peculiar._ Sans ponders if he should play with him **~~or simply kill him~~**. Sans’ phalanges twitched. “shut up damn it.”

**His Refusal**

**...** Sans walks, single digits STATs revert back to the unknown. Both eye lights glow crimson as he enters the Judgement hall. He was having a walk, counting down to five. Would Papyrus kill him? **Yup~!** _No he wouldn’t._ The skies are black today. _Wasn’t it supposed to be red?_ Sans looked at the room ~~, silently realizing his mistake.~~ **Heheh.** Sans groaned, annoyed at the prevalent voice. “will you shut up already?”

**Are Brought To Life.**

**Nope.**   ~~Frisk smiles.~~ Sans’ countdown reached zero, but he still hesitates. _Would he really kill his own brother?_ First off, Sans needs to make a plan. _Of course not, he needs him._ Papyrus doesn’t understand which is reasonable. _But Papyrus is running away..?_ His brother needs some time to think… That’s all- _The Castle door opened, ~~Papyrus came out.~~_

**Papyrus Knows.**

When he thought he could finally patch things up with his brother, he went back to square one. **Murderer.** Everything turned downhill from there. **It’s Papyrus’ fault, not yours.** Sans couldn’t help but smile before disappearing. ~~Frisk asked, confused and irritated.~~ **Why aren’t you angry? You’re tired yet you won’t give up..?**

* * *

<Frisk POV>

 

**_He hates you now_ **

 

They whispered, watching the comedian appear behind his retreating brother. They were at the bridge where the Human fought Undyne. Killed in cold blood, the child wondered why they no longer felt any remorse of the action. They knew if they didn’t kill the Captain of the Royal Guards, she would appear and fight her again before King Asgore. _She deserved to die_. Frisk thought, the eight human SOUL gifted with the ability to RESET.

 **“where ya going buddy?” Sans greets his brother, creating a bone wall right in front of Papyus. Papyrus paused, turning around to see his smiling ~~pissed~~ _chirpy_ skeleton. ** Frisk was amused. Since they spared certain few, they never got to meet with Chara. Because they never got to meet with Chara and Flowey’s dead, only they can RESET the timeline and start from the beginning. _They were sick and tired of it._ They refused. _What was the point?_ Nothing good would ever occur if they did this. _This world is no better than the Surface._ Frisk knew Sans understood them so why wasn’t he accepting their offer? _What made him hesitate?_

 **“I changed my mind.” Papyrus knew what would happen next, readying his stance for a battle.** Frisk is proud of the skeleton. This supposed-cruel soul had only adapted to the environment. With a little push, Papyrus was at their side and tried to incorporate it with his friends. _But Papyrus doesn’t have friends._ Frisk tilts their head when they saw Sans placed his hands in his pockets, eyes closed. **Papyrus continues, “And you know why.”**

 **“got me red handed bro… or did you?” Sans gives a grin, eyes open to see how vigilant the skeleton was.** Frisk secretly wished to understand the skeleton brothers. There is something about them that brings a shine of interest, mostly Sans. Papyrus is well sheltered compared to the other monsters here. Better yet, Frisk wants to wipe Papyrus out of the picture. If Papyrus is gone, Sans acts different. He’s more active and serious, no longer lazy or fearful. _It was all an ACT ~~and Papyrus knew~~._ **Papyrus frowned, stepping back. “Don’t play dumb. I know you listened to my conversation, lying promise breaker.”**

 **“i didn’t want to do this to ya, paps. it would break your heart.” Sans shook his head, but Papyrus doesn’t retort. Instead, the taller skeleton summons out a long bone sword.** It was nothing Frisk saw before, elongated and sharp. It glowed red and Frisk thought it came from magic. What was more fascinating was the fact Papyrus destroyed the bone wall with it, disintegrating it with a vibrant red. _Like blood?_ **Sans sighs, “but bro…”**

 

**_And yet you still_ **

 

 **“before you go, i wanna take a gamble.” Sans vanished, reappearing on the other side as Papyrus ran. Papyrus halts for the how manieth time, glaring at the skeleton.** Frisk doesn’t understand. Papyrus may have changed, but they knew the skeleton brothers have a hate-love relationship. Papyrus and Sans doesn’t even want to stay in the same area together. They saw each other as a nuisance, a party pooper or even an unwanted child. Papyrus always hurts Sans while Sans always defy and insults Papyrus. Frisk doesn’t understand.  Why would you…

 

**_Want him to stay?_ **

 

 **“let’s play kill or be killed.” Sans smiled, ~~a genuine one~~ , but Papyrus grew more wary from this. **Frisk wondered why. **Sans continues, “if you win, you get to leave. if i win, you stay.”**

 **“If I refuse?”** Papyrus’ SOUL quivered, reacting to the SOULs and LoVe of his brother. Frisk instinctively screamed for the skeleton to move. **Sans smiled, eye lights gone. “who said you had a choice?”**

 

**_Sans giving up?_ **

 

 “!” Frisk felt a non-existing adrenaline rush as they watched Papyrus dodged the bone attacks which were distorted beyond recognition. Some were overgrown, some were fractured, some were red, some had blood and yet some were pitch black. It was terrifying how so many SOULs could do to you. Frisk also knows Sans had been controlling his blood lust for quite some time. _It was harmful._ Frisk can compare him to a monster near ascension to being a God. Was that possible? _Sans says no because gods don’t exist._ **Papyrus cursed, dodging the Gaster blasters but getting jabbed on the leg by a diagonal bone attack. He used a blue attack, dismantling the chaos by slowing it down. Both of Sans’ eye lights glowed red, unamused with his brother’s antics. “not that i mind or anything but~ in the rate you’re going, you’re gonna lose bro.”**

 **“Your magic is affecting the playing field to your ambition.” Papyrus confessed, calmly avoiding and destroying the obstacle in between them.** Frisk stood there frozen, staring at a horrific version of the Gaster blasters. It was crying blood and smiling eerily. _Those things smile?_ **Papyrus swiftly dashed pass through an array of attacks, slicing through the air as the smaller skeleton dodged his attack. Sans’ flicked his wrist, summoning more Gaster blasters which led to the ex-captain to roll back to the next area. Papyrus immediately stood up and summoned out his own bones as a platform to counter to sharp bone spikes of death. “I call this foul play, lying promise breaking SOUL eater.”**

 

**_That’s not funny._ **

 

 **“how creative.” Sans grinned, using telekinesis to drag the skeleton’s SOUL to the edge where his Gaster blasters await. Papyrus cursed and used his blue attacks to push the heads, but ended up destroying half the bridge.** Sans was enjoying himself, but the joy was different from the others. Others where Sans slowly had his way ~~torturing the poor SOULs who lost in his innocent game.~~ Frisk doesn’t understand what went wrong with their invitation. Sans was the ideal partner. He could destroy legions of monsters. _All they had to do was kill Papyrus to activate it._ **Papyrus nearly falls off, but throws himself using his own abilities (telekinesis) to the nearby stalagmite. He stabs it with his sword, altering the size into an ice pick before pulling himself up to avoid the bones emerging from the stone. Papyrus jumps to another stalagmite, cursing his luck. “You can’t FIGHT forever ass! Oh and what fucked up research did you do to yourself?”**

 **“meh… not worth the time.” Sans yawned, phalanges twitching on the need to simply kill the skeleton instantly.** Sans refused to kill Papyrus. Frisk crossed their arms. **As soon as Papyrus reached back to the bridge, he threw ~~the same bone combination~~ bones at the skeleton and surprised Sans ~~and Frisk~~ when Papyrus utilized one of the Glaster blasters blasts to push himself forward and pin the skeleton to the ground. Sans has his eyes wide open as his limbs got pinned by his brother’s bone attacks.**

 **“You are one lazy sack of shit for underestimating the Terrible Papyrus.” Papyrus was panting, irritated at how long this was taking.** Frisk looked at both contenders. Papyrus may be fit, but Sans was a bad ass when it comes to spells. Injured on the leg and left rib cage, Papyrus was sitting down on his brother with his right arm pressing down on Sans’ chest. _Was he planning on crushing Sans’ SOUL?_ On the other side, Sans was recently injured with his wrists, knees and ankles stabbed in place. Blood and dust was oozing down ~~yet Sans can’t feel it.~~ Frisk checks the time.  Thirty minutes passed? **Sans continues to grin, asking. “what now bro?”**

 

**_Because he’ll do_ **

 

 **“I don’t plan on killing you Sans. I just like winning and having things my way. Now, if you excuse me, you have to stay here until Chillby comes over.” Papyrus doesn’t stand though, too tired to stand because of the battle.** Frisk asks Sans in a curious tone: Kill? Sans refused, probably pulling out the middle finger. Frisk laughs at the skeleton’s antics. **Sans playfully whined at his brother, his grin was still there. “that’ll take forever~ end my misery.”**

 **“No. You deserve it fucker. How about go to sleep while you’re at it?” Papyrus stood up, swaying a little as he moves a step back.** Frisk knew Sans was planning something, knowing that shit-eating grin. **Sans stares at his brother curiously, red eyes glowed in the dark. “you sure you don’t wanna have your way with me?”**

 

**_Everything_ **

 

 **“Urgh! Sans. That is disgusting.” Papyrus nearly falls but held on to a bone attack. And then, the winner's phone starting ringing, playing a different version of Megalovania.** Frisk looks at the magic reserve, noting Papyrus’ was way smaller compared to Sans. Papyrus wasn’t a magic user. This was bad-! Sans’ irritation was rising? **Sans’ smile lowered as Papyrus picks up his phone. “…”**

 

**_To have him back._ **

**_..._ **

**_.._ **

**_._ **

Someone cursed on the other line, the phone call ended.

* * *

<Undertale!Sans POV>

 

“ya didn’t need to come here paps… really.” Undertale!Sans has his hands in his pockets, but he was prepared for anything to happen. Sans secretly regretted answering the phone in the living room. It took him a good twenty minutes of arguing (his brother still had his way) and another hour to travel to this timeline. Undertale!Sans hopes Underfell!Papyrus is all right. Now that he thinks about it. Why wasn’t Underfell!Papyrus answering his calls? Undertale!Papyrus interrupted his thoughts, looking around with his loud voice declaring their presence to the world. _No one noticed?_ “I SHOULD COME BECAUSE THIS IS MY FRIEND WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!”

“huh?” Undertale!Sans looks up, seeing the phone’s signal within the Royal Castle. Entering the castle, they watched several monsters bustling around the area. The two continued starting from the Laboratory elevator to MTT’s resort and to the Royal Castle. Undertale!Papyrus blinks, “IT SEEMS METTATON HAS IT BUSY.”

‘but fell told me they’re dead…’ Undertale!Sans hadn’t told Undertale!Papyrus everything yet… He just hopes his Underfell version isn’t a psycho like what Underfell!Papyrus is talking about. Opening the door, the duo sees Underfell!Sans talking with a group of monsters. The skeleton seems worried, wearing a cloak similar to King Asgore- Undertale!Sans paused in his tracks. Underfell!Sans noticed them and asked the monster to leave. Undertale!Papyrus looks around as they went to the skeleton, the younger one asked. “WHERE’S METTATON?”

“mtt’s dead and boss gone missing. he said he’ll go somewhere but he didn’t come back after a while…” Underfell!Sans looks distraught. Undertale!Sans can’t seem to read him ~~which was strange.~~ “so i checked on him and… all i found was his phone! damn it! as soon as i finally get the right to order him around, he gets kidnapped.”

“lemme borrow his phone.” Undertale!Sans ordered, surprised at his own tone. Man. Did Fell rub on him?

“didn’t know you had a thing for him.” Underfell!Sans joked as he threw the phone while looking at the map pinned with colorful heads as a way of labeling enemy bases. There are more than ten. Undertale!Sans caught it.

“n-no i don’t!” Undertale!Sans denied but blushed, angry at the accusation. Undertale!Papyrus was grinning, asking in a tiny voice as he was beside his older brother. “IT’S OKAY SANS! SOMETIMES, YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT-OW! SANS! THE MORE YOU DENY, THE MORE IT WILL BECOME A REALITY!”

“bro. i am terminating this conversation.” Undertale!Sans declared, checking the phone’s call history and messages. _Nothing._ Undertale!Sans gripped the phone, looking at the new King. “you need help finding him?”

“no! you might create a paradox and more problems for me. (shouldn’t have let him off my sights, that fucker.)” Underfell!Sans scratches his head, looking as if he was in defeat against the map. Undertale!Papyrus fiddles with his scarf, frowning. “THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!”

“papyrus? can you go to the other room. i wanna talk with myself this time.” Undertale!Sans asked, watching his brother look at him and at Underfell!Sans. Undertale!Papyrus nodded, walking to the other room.

“did you really kill mettaton?” Undertale!Sans asked. He knows there’s something up. Underfell!Sans as King was the strangest thing he’s ever seen, but it made sense that his other version offered the position to the edgy skeleton. This edgy skeleton speculated that Underfell!Sans killed Underfell!Mettaton and absorbed the souls but he can’t be..

“i did, but it was because he sucked at his job. boss can do better than him.” Underfell!Sans didn’t even bat an eyelash (Undertale!Sans wants to try that as a prank someday) when he confessed. Undertale!Sans also saw no hostile movement as he CHECKED Underfell!Sans’ STATs and SOUL. **Nothing.** Underfell!Sans was clean from Human SOULs but he has a lot of LoVe. Undertale!Sans asked, “what took you so long to tell him?”

“…i made a promise… not to kill the prick.” Underfell!Sans turns around, seeing a dozen Gaster blasters pointing at him. He didn’t react. Undertale!Sans made it vanish, asking to the apathetic creature. “have you gone to a psychiatrist lately coz i think you’re growing worse in making smiley faces.”

“don’t have time for it. i rather drink and…sigh.” Underfell!Sans looked away. It made Undertale!Sans feel a bit bad for the guy. Underfell!Sans must’ve been happy to see his brother, only to have his brother hate him and get kidnapped. Undertale!Sans asked, “you sure you’re looking for him or are you pretending?”

“fuck off.” Underfell!Sans replied, walking to the window. Undertale!Sans walked to where his brother was, opening the door to see the skeleton reading the huge amounts of reports regarding suspicious activity. A lot of monsters claimed to be keeping the skeleton. Undertale!Sans hates attention seekers of this caliber.

“SANS… I’M WORRIED FOR FELL.” Undertale!Papyrus frowns, looking at one of the reports created by the Underfell version of Mr. Gerson. Undertale!Sans scans the readings, also finding Chillby’s signature. "me too bro... me too."

“welp.” Undertale!Sans admits, even if there’s something nagging in his head that something was wrong. “we gotta go buddy. i’m sure fell will come up knowing that guy.”

“…YOU’RE RIGHT! FELL WOULD SEND A MESSAGE FOR SURE!” Undertale!Papyrus tears himself away from the reports, looking at his brother. “WE JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE IN HIM.”

“yeah…” Undertale!Sans tried to smile, but he can’t seem to lie on that one. ‘he better be okay…’

* * *

<Underfell!Sans POV>

 

“you’re leaving?” Underfell!Sans asked, staring at the skeleton brothers. After watching the skeleton brothers go around the castle for any clues, they came back with nothing but surprised. It seems they forgot how expansive the Royal Castle was ~~not checking the secret areas~~. Undertale!Sans nodded, still thinking of something. _Does he know?_ It was Undertale!Papyrus who spoke up at his brother’s stead. “I’M AFRAID TO SAY BUT YES, WE SHOULD BE GOING NOW… BUT DON’T WORRY! SAY THE WORD AND WE’LL COME STRAIGHT AWAY!”

“heh. hope you won’t hesitate in killing then-ouch! comic!” Underfell!Sans cursed his original version, seeing Undertale!Sans whistling innocently at him. Underfell!Sans looks away, rubbing his arm. “f-fine. you guys better know how to handicap someone or something… i wouldn’t want the kidnap list to lengthened.”

“WE WON’T!” Undertale!Papyrus smiles and Underfell!Sans personally sent them back to the time machine. When they were gone, Undefell!Sans returned to the room and picked his brother’s phone. Underfell!Sans smiled, “thanks for unlocking it comic… heh. paps didn’t even bother placing down notes here..”

* * *

 

**i will hide you,**

 

 “…” Sans hums his theme, walking to the library and tugging the black book at the back section of the area. A path opens, the skeleton continues onward as he reads the phone’s messages.

 

 **~~away from them,~~ ** ~~~~

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_No signal?_

_"Why did you-?!” Papyrus knew it was Sans’ fault when the phone lost its signal and the entire zone got coated in a dark blood hue. Sans didn’t even give his brother a chance to ACT, surrounding the skeleton with Gaster Blasters and bones to stab the general location. Papyrus summoned out an array of bones to cover him from the blast, but the sudden pull to the ground sent the skeleton into a cage covered in spikes ~~supposedly killing him~~. Papyrus screamed at the sudden impact,  ~~causing Frisk to cringe at the pain that would have felt if they were at their friend's shoes.~~_

_“i lied.” Sans said to no one in particular, removing the bones from his wrist using magic. Sans was glad Papyrus was like Frisk, lowering their guard because they trusted him. Didn’t they know he back stabs people ~~literally speaking~~. Looking at his blood and dust intermingle as it drops on the floor, Sans stood up and walked to the bone cage he created during the battle. He hid it under the dirt and all the chaos and Papyrus landed straight in it ~~well he dragged him more to the right before that happened but who cares?~~ Sans brings Papyrus’ phone up in the air, looking at it accusingly. “stupid comic. mind your own business will ya?”_

 

**locking you in**

 

_**How lethal.** Frisk remarked and Sans didn’t care. The skeleton removed all of the thorns and watched his brother slump to the ground. Going closer, Sans held his unconscious brother from behind. Papyrus had exactly 1 HP and Sans rests his head over the skeleton’s shoulder. **And did I forget to tell you how ironic you are? I pity Papyrus.**_

_“who gives a damn?” Sans asked to the deceased Human. Sans knows Frisk is watching, ~~really bothersome~~. Sans lifts the skeleton up, vanishing with him. ~~Frisk has no choice but to follow.~~ Sans couldn’t complain since he does have their SOUL after all. ~~Frisk has no choice but to follow him around.~~ Placing him in the first place that came to his head, Sans knew Papyrus shouldn't be seen by anyone but him._

 

**my web of lies.**

 

 

Sans finally reached the place, decorated with red and black theme. The skeleton walks further, opening the wooden doors and leading into the deepest room where his brother rests in. Papyrus would certainly like this place, if only he stopped squirming around and asking for release.

 

**singing a song...**

 

“hi boss. you awake?” Sans greets, but the skeleton in the cage was silent. Papyrus wasn’t please ~~and Sans didn’t really care that much.~~ Sans holds the skeleton’s phone in the air. “finally got your phone to open.”

“…”Sans sighs ~~while Frisk laughs at the skeleton~~. Papyrus was being stubborn. “bro. i know locking you up in a sound tight area on who knows where would make you pissed as hell, but you gave me no choice.”

 **Still no response** Frisk whispered and Sans swore he saw the human’s spirit look over his brother’s form. Papyrus was resting on the bars away from him, looking to the side with crossed arms. Sans walked closer, seeing the skeleton still ignoring him. “bro. don’t give me the cold shoulder… you’re killing me here.”

“I want out.” Papyrus snapped back with a glare. Sans couldn’t help but smile at the antic. _Did he forget to say his brother was cute when he’s being fussy?_ Papyrus looks away, trying to shrink from Sans’ gaze. “And can you quit staring at me? I know I’m an escape artist, but I won’t do it right away. That’s reckless!”

 

 **~~watching you sleep,~~ ** ~~~~

“sorry bro. i can’t help but notice how adoorable you are.” Sans wondered if the skeleton knew he watched him for a few minutes to an hour before heading up and placing the forgery. Sans didn’t heal the monster, leaving Papyrus at that sorry state. He knew the skeleton would try to escape if he had the energy to... _Sans won't let him._ Papyrus groaned, irritated at the pun. Sans can’t help it, he’s ~~a sadist remember?~~ busy with all the work as King. Sans looks down at the fresh batch of donuts he asked Muffet to make, “bro. how are you going to heal if you don’t eat the food i gave you? it’ll heal forty-eight hp.”

“I am not eating mediocre food!”

“bro…” Sans rests on the bars, looking at his brother ~~because he knows this skeleton will succumb to hunger sooner or later~~. Papyrus looks at Sans again, curious about something. _Better something than nothing._ Sans rests on the bars, "shoot me."

“I wish I could... As much as I dislike a lying promise breaking killer backstabbing me few minutes ago, why did you spare me?” Papyrus looks at Sans. _He thinks this is a really dumb question._ Papyrus continues, ~~probably wondering the time.~~ “Why didn’t you kill me like the others? The only reason I can think of is that you plan on experimenting on me.”

“bro... i’m not doing **that** to you when we both experienced it. i… i just don’t want you to leave me.” Sans answered, holding the phone out for Papyrus to reach. _Papyrus would be an idiot if he fought back, knowing the real STATs of the Sans._  Papyrus took it using his magic, looking at his phone instead of his brother. “And you won’t let me out because you don’t trust me.”

“glad i don’t have to spell the beans for you. you better not kill yourself there.” Sans joked, but he was secretly afraid of that. Papyrus wasn’t dumb right? _He wouldn’t kill himself because of captivity right?_ Papyrus reassured him, causing Sans’ SOUL to feel a lot lighter. “I know I’m not afraid of death, but I don’t plan on falling that easily- Sans. Stop staring. It’s bothersome and what’s the use of this phone if there’s no connection?!”

“stop being fussy and accept what you have.” Sans can’t wait to see his brother sleep, ~~all vulnerable and open for him and him alone~~ _._ Papyrus scowled, hugging the pillow Sans placed in there. “Do your work already!”

“fine fine.” Sans smiles as his brother plays music in the phone. _He’ll open to him sooner or later._ Before Sans left, Papyrus asked in a tentative voice, “Did Comic and Classic come?”

 

**for you alone**

 

“no.” Sans lied and   ~~it was so easy for him to lie when~~  Papyrus believed him.

“Oh…” Papyrus turned silent, sounding disappointed as he listens to music. Sans left his brother, climbing up the stairs. His smile turned into a frown, his hands in his pockets since he wore his jacket covered by the cloak – Sans doesn’t like this feeling. Why did Undertale!Sans bring his brother along? He can’t bear killing an innocent cinnabun ~~and the fact Papyrus knows his own dust’s scent is an incredibly stupid skill.~~ But why does he want to fight with his Undertale version, was he really jealou- He is not finishing that statement. _He is not envious._ Sans can sense someone in his room. It must be Chillby.

 **You’ll get an opportunity someday.** Frisk suggested, curious about the other timelines. _Sans won’t indulge that fucker unless they stop acting funny._ Sans continues up, setting back everything before returning to his office.  _He isn't used to having a genocidal human whispering in his ear._ Sans can see a lot of monsters bowing down to him,  ~~but he doesn't care.~~ Sans opens the door, having the correct prediction.

“ _Is this a rendezvous with a chick or a dude?_ ” Sans couldn’t help but smile. It was Chillby who greeted him, cross-legged and smirking at him with his pride in the air r ~~eady to be dismantled~~. The same elemental that has an inkling that the loss of his brother was simply a façade on the scheme of his patron. _Sans should be wary of him._

“neither. i stood-in the library.” Sans sat on the chair, picking up the financial reports. The flame elemental checked him out, but found nothing ~~like everyone else unlike his brother.~~ Sans chats with his bartender/illegal supplier as they talked about the new policies in the Underground. Sans has no idea how long it took, but when they finished... Sans immediately went over to see his brother.

 

...

 

"..." Sans listens to his brother's SOUL, smiling at its passivity. Sans enters the cage and yet the captive doesn't respond. 'good.'

 

..

 

"hmm..." Sans hugs his brother ~~, feeling the sense of security and familiarity.~~ Dust and blood never bothered him nor did the scent of spices and food. Sans closed his eyes, contented with the position. Papyrus wraps his arms around him, hugging him as he sleeps.  **I didn't know you have a weak spot for your brother.** Sans blocks the sound of the Human, instinctively nuzzling his brother's scarf.  _Thank god the scarf's long._ In the morning, Papyrus is going to be in a whole lot of pain because of what he did but Sans wouldn't mind. He'll protect his lil' brother ~~even if it means he has to hurt Papyrus to keep him by his side~~... Sans whispered, smiling before falling to sleep.

 

**'my lovely soul.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans forgot one emotion when his brother was gone – ACCEPTANCE.
> 
> Papyrus forgot one emotion in his journey – EMPATHY.


	13. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back the Underfell!Papyrus, he meets up with Swapfell!Papyrus (curtesy of Underswap!Papyrus).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the Underfell timeline where Papyrus chose NO...
> 
> "What are you doing?" Frisk asked, looking at Sans fixing something in the True Lab. Frisk walks to the other side, resting their head on the skeleton's skull. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your job?"
> 
> "nah. i got better things to do which is helping myself." Sans grinned, "i don't like losing."
> 
> "I don't get it." Frisk pouts. Sans smiles wider, "good."

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

*SIGH* Papyrus turns and leans on the golden door. Sans was now lying on his side facing his direction, crimson eyes having a different type of glow all together. _That hasn’t happened before_ ~~.~~ Isn’t that touching? His older brother noticed his ongoing monologue and did his best not to make a pun or taunt him. Sans' red eyes also seem to make him feel uncomfortable. _Too intent._ Papyrus wondered how that was possible, was Sans bored or something else?

“Is that a request or an order from his Majesty?” Papyrus said in a mocking voice, noticing Sans' expression change to the ‘what-the-fuck-did-you-call-me?’ face. _The atmosphere turned light._ It was amusing that Papyrus had gained a flick of guilt because of his change of heart. Papyrus couldn’t just abandon his brother without a second thought. It stung his conscience, which surprisingly existed and even flourished because of the Undertale Brothers. On a mental note, now that he no longer seeks for power… There was absolutely no need for him to lie. However, he’ll do partial lies since he can never be too sure towards his allies, even his own brother. This is the Machiavellian world.

'What about the relapse?' His internal voice said. Yes. Papyrus changed into a less dominating, murderous sadistic fellow, but if the situation is just the same as before... He'll revert back to being abusive and controlling. This was a difficult task to balance. He already mentioned this to his brother last time. Surely, Sans wouldn't forget that moment. Oh wait Drinking party. Papyrus sighed. After that event, he told himself to avoid Sans three-fourths of the day and if he comes back to his universe, cope with his surroundings given his new outlook in life (not trying to get power.) Sans being King isn't helping the situation. There was temptation right around the corner taunting him to murder and control the system. He shouldn't stay with Sans. There was a high probability his past habits will come back or worse, they'll gain an even more twisted version of a sibling relationship. Papyrus wasn't a risk taker. He was not willing to take the uncertain path, but it seems Sans was rearing to go there. _A gambler through and through._ Sans being the idiot, was willing to take the risk and hope that he won't kill/abuse/etc. anyone.

"Fine, we’ll talk." Papyrus opened the door slightly; a soft breeze comes through as he sat down. It is indeed dust in the air. He also realized that Sans wasn’t answering his question. Wow was Sans in for a culture shock once he officially resides into power. Good thing he’s not going to be there during the first few months. _Stop smiling!_ The start was always the hardest, he knows through experience with Mettaton. Mettaton had a hard time adjusting, having his family and friends with him as the robot asks for help. _Sans’ energy is too unstable or is it only his energy._ Even though they were brothers, Papyrus wasn’t going to be a dick like Napstablook and insult his brother. _Why was the flower shaking?_ Maybe back then, but not now.

“fun~” Sans smiles. It seems Sans was unstable on something. If you look into the guy's eyes, you can see the LOVE like the movies he, Undertale!Sans and Undertale!Papyrus watched on movie nights _. Is Sans plotting a genocide or-?_ Papyrus answers quickly, watching the skeleton’s smile unfazed. “But after this, I’m going to Undyne’s house before setting off to Snowdin. I’m sure the procession will go smoothly for you. I’ll watch you being broad casted instead. The subtitles will entertain me as it would ridicule your every move.”

“still a jerk as always. buy me some mustard when i come back home.” Sans threw a bone at him, Papyrus dodging it by a few inches away from his face. _Too close._ Papyrus glared at the chuckling skeleton with incredulity, “I understand that you are King and have absolute power over the monsters, but you do not simply ask the ex-captain of the Royal Guards to perform a menial task such as buying your bottle of mustard!”

“welp. you’re an _ex_ for a reason.” Sans looked slightly shock as a swarm of bones hovered above him, unable to dodge in time. Instead of pain, the small skeleton felt nothing so Sans opened his eyes and stared at the color of the bones. “if you look at that, your bones are blue now. guess that means they’re _deceased_ too.”

“SANS!” Papyrus complained, but this was worrying. Sans lost his FEAR to DEATH. _It was like Undertale Papyrus when he..._ Sans snickered as the bones disintegrated after the sudden mood shift of the skeleton. “pap. you gotta learn to be _blue_ like _your bones_. don’t go all _red on the soul_ for me. I know I tend to make people that way, but come on. you’re my bro. the relationship is gonna be a _bone zone_ at the end of it.”

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU’RE EVEN SAYING!” Papyrus was half-right with that. He knew he had to be patient to coat his bones with the opposite spectrum to his. Yes, he could only do so for a couple of seconds before it vanishes into oblivion. It was still a work in progress. Something his Undertale version was also doing during his free time. What he doesn’t get is the later part. Is Sans trying to use his name as a pun or is he trying to imply that people frequently thought of raping him? Papyrus stared at him seriously. Sans fidgets with the intense attention placed on him by the other skeleton. “…”

“Sans?” Papyrus continuous to eye Sans, the smaller skeleton stares at him eye to eye. It seems Sans wasn't that unstable if he could still make those type of puns, but if it was the latter where Sans is aware that everyone wants to rape him… That was some very disturbing piece of news he wouldn't want to hear about his brother. Another thing, since Papyrus had met very few skeletons in his whole lifetime, that being his family, he had absolutely no idea what a **bone zone** would mean except it may concern with the term **friend zone** Undyne was talking about. Therefore, a bone zone must have something to do with relationships towards each other?

“What happened? Are you hiding something from me?” Papyrus noticed the door’ lock itself again. _Strange, but Sans wouldn’t harm him correct?_ They're brothers so shouldn’t it be bro-zone and such? _Sans wouldn’t dare, would he?_ If Gaster was here, will Sans use the same pun to their father? Sans realized why his brother was giving him the stink-eye, immediately changing the topic as he sat up. “so how’s your lasagna recipe?”

“DON’T CHANGE THE TOPIC! WHAT IS THIS SO-CALLED BONEZONE?!” It was going to be a long hour of continuous aversions and redirection, but the duo didn’t mind. They talked about anything they can think of. It was as if time was going to be cut short, no longer have time to meet if something were to occur.

....

...

..

“admit it! you’re smiling. you like my sarcasm.” Sans stated, pushing Papyrus' shoulder. Papyrus refuses to budge, falling to the ground in the process. Papyrus has absolutely no idea when Sans came over to his side, but it went unnoticed judging from the fluidity of their conversation. Sans slumped on his shoulder, eyes closed in content.

“I am and I hate it.” Papyrus grumbles while Sans' sigh in relief. Both brothers were blocking the door as they conversed, but earlier they were discussing about the first months of political order. In this case, Papyrus asks Sans to formulate and elaborate a working system to maintain stability. It took a lot of puns and inner jokes before he discovered the smaller skeleton's agenda - a merit-based system, very similar to Asgore’s but more extensive and complex. Similar to a Bureaucracy which he read in some of the books Undertale!Sans had given him. It was impersonal to say the least, but efficient and stratified. Given on how detailed the plan was… The taller skeleton didn’t ask further when his brother had thought of this. He felt it was for the best not knowing the whole reason. In regards to finding out about what happened while he was gone, Sans just gave him the basics. Papyrus would need to talk to other people about this if he wants to know more. Papyrus groans, but accidentally said what was in his mind. “Tch! I would never like your sarcasm! And your puns are too dull compared to-”

'Bleach my mouth. That slip came out accidentally.' Papyrus realized what he just said and stopped midway, Sans opened his eyes and stared at his direction with pin prick eye lights _. Why did it turn cold all of the sudden?_ Papyrus got nervous, not wanting to face the situation. _Papyrus has a bad feeling about this._ Before Sans asked in a probable deathly tone for further elaboration, someone greeted them from the other side of the door, "Your Majesty~!"

*BANG! *

“!!” Papyrus found himself moved by the door as someone pushed it forcefully open. He could hear his brother's scowl, must be angry that his brother’s confession talk postponed. Stars. How was he going to explain his comparative view of Sans' puns to his past ones - puns similar to the Comic Sans? _Comic is pretty decent if you get to know him._ At least he didn't see his brother's face. Sensing purple magic, two pairs of arm were pushing the door while the other was on the waist. _Sans even had the guts to be annoyed._ Judging with the eerie but seductive voice, it was the pastry-making spider Muffet. The same one who traumatized him with sweets. “There you are~! We were expecting you to be at the balcony for the speech! We don’t want to dilly-dally on our work, do we? Ahuhuhu~”

“…fine!” Sans ~~threatened~~ said while Papyrus didn’t move. It was fortunate for him to have the same energy pattern as his brother, but if the spider were to look behind the door she was pushing… He’d be dead for sure. It was a common scene to have the Royal Subjects murder family relatives before the proclamation/coronation week. Why else did Napstablook and the Mad Dummy have to stay at home when this occurred? Eyes widening, he saw Sans flash in front of him, grab his right arm and teleport to another area. Feeling nauseous at the sudden speed, Papyrus yanked his arm away from Sans when they arrived. Sans didn't give a damn and ordered. " **stay here and don't die.** "

"Wait! What do you mean by th-..." Papyrus looked up to find himself all alone in a grand chamber with a red and gold theme? It seems Sans went to the balcony then. Oh right, Mettaton gave Sans the Queen's chamber as his personal bedroom while the robot takes the King's bedroom. Papyrus didn't want to sleep with his brother since Sans has night terrors, also a cuddle bug in the bed + the floor and comes home drunk from Chillby. He doesn’t want to sleep with Mettaton (the guy tends talk about his insecurities over and over even if he tries his best to comfort him) nor sleep in the past prince's room (lest people will come over and discover the secret passage found within the bedroom's secret garden area). Looking at his hand, Papyrus wondered where the flower went. "It must've disappeared from the teleport, but that has never happened before- Sans. Go figure... What am I going to do no-!!"

…

"Lazy ingrate! Ruining the bed of the past Queen!" Papyrus frowned as he fixed the bed covers and pillows of the room. Such menial tasks within the room that the occupants caused consume his working time. _Is that the scent of blood?_ Even with their unnecessary but amusing blabber, the skeleton had realized only later the true purpose of sleeping-over with others - to build up friendship and love points just like in these so-called Otome games Undertale!Papyrus brought home that belongs with that universe's Alphys. Because of such games, both Papyrus(es) became very scrutinizing at their actions as they have yet to meet their soulmate. Undertale!Sans often told them that wasn't really the case, but one can never be too sure. Comic Sans was even laughing at them when they try to computing the friendship + love points of each other, it was impossible to compute given the other external uncontrollable variables. Papyrus looks around, ~~but there was nothing there.~~ ‘Must be my hallucinations again.’

'Wait a minute. Didn't I tell Sans that I'm heading somewhere after this?!' Papyrus fumed, stomping his feet. Going towards the door, he heard the faint snores of one of the Royal Guards, specifically a Rhinoceros crossbreed and was that creature hard to push. The skeleton turned and looked around for another exit. Seeing the window, Papyrus pushed it open to see a very far fall. He’d estimate it to around a near thousand meters long. “Now I understand why Mettaton didn’t use this room. The view is horrific. You can barely see any actions over this district unless one's interested in the prices… I'd probably die from the fall, seeing as the castle is magic-proof in these sections of the castles. Sans must've found a solution to bypass the security, being the expert escape artist he is.”

“…” Papyrus scrutinized the room and stared at the obvious out-of-place flat screen TV. Blinking, Papyrus wondered where the remote was. Finding it under the pillow, the skeleton opened the screen to see. “Why is Sans watching slimes move against each other?! Is he that bored to watch slimes fight? Utterly disgusting!”

'So from two shows, the TV has expounded to a hundred shows...' Changing the channel, Papyrus was curious over the sheer amount of possible things he could watch. There were a hundred channels, enough for the skeleton to come up with another thing to do in his free time. Watch all the channels, write down the typical themes within each show, organize the shows via time and day, etc. More importantly, he has to obtain a TV in the other universe (Undertale as they were at the surface). Stopping at the channel with the kingdom’s balcony on display, Papyrus sits down on the floor and leans on the bed frame. He pulls out his Rubik’s cube.

"Might as well get comfy...?" Papyrus muttered to himself, shuffling the cube and ignoring a monster who resembles so much like a town crier in the books he read in the Librarby... Library. Whoever misspelled it was a sad uneducated monster. Hopefully, it wasn't him in the other parallel timelines. As Papyrus' frame went down to rest on the floor, he averts his eyes from the cube to the mat. "Is this... fur? Whose fur?...!"

* * *

 

"THIS HASN’T HAPPENED BEFORE!! Why must there be so many commercials?!" Papyrus screamed to the TV screen as if it would respond to him. Papyrus wanted to shake the TV until it broke, but realized the high chance of breaking it (given its height and thickness). Papyrus looked at the window and threw his Rubik's cube, hearing screams and arguments one minute later.

"So that's why my brother looks up when I rant at him." Papyrus stared at the ceiling, realizing the beauty of the paintings above. Having spent thirty minutes of his life with the introductions and commercial ads, the taller skeleton has yet to hear his brother's speech. It was idiotic to have so many Ads in one seating. _Why does his chest hurt?_ It was also horrid for his brother to allow hundreds of monsters wait outside for something to happen. '....'

'I need to do something...' Worse of all, Papyrus was stuck here doing absolutely nothing. The skeleton likes to work, even in the Undertale Universe for no reason. The books at the shelves contained cooking recipes and interesting facts about animals and insects. The mollusks specie book was missing, not like he wanted to read about snails or anything. ‘Is this Sans’ way of punishing my cowardice - confinement to die from boredom?!’

*FWIP! *

"!!" Papyrus instantaneously tossed a bone on that direction, immediately deflected by the unknown entity coming from the window. Revealing itself to wear a similar jacket of his brother but wearing an orange turtleneck, Papyrus recognized him to be his Swapfell counterpart. A skeleton who belongs to a world similar to his yet role swapped with his brother. Papyrus' frown turned into a scowl, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"calm down. i mean no harm." The skeleton raised his hands to reveal no weapon, but Papyrus was having none of that. Ordering the skeleton to stop smoking, the skeleton obeyed but began talking suggestively with a sly smile. "i heard some important news concerning you. my friend, you are *cough* a virgin?"

".... So what?" Papyrus asked, even though in the inside, the skeleton has no idea what Swapfell!Papyrus wants. In closer inspection, what does it mean to be a virgin? Was it a weakness or a strength, advantage or disadvantage? Undertale!Papyrus was also dubbed a virgin with Comic Sans threatened whoever talked about it, not opening the topic with him as well... No one had ever explained these concepts to him, making the skeleton be the one to presume and assume what these terms are. He only connoted this term to be a sign of weakness but a term desirable in the illegal slave trade. Maybe he should’ve asked Undyne and Sans about that if applied to oneself.

"you are a virgin. you. my counter self. is... a virgin." Swapfell!Papyrus' emphasis was very pronounced; he seems to be in a state of shock and amusement. Papyrus doesn't like where this was going. Oh! Sans has finally appeared in front of the balcony. If he was in a mendacious mood and beside his brother right now, Papyrus would say that Sans looked spiffy with the red cloak adorned on his shoulders. _Sans looked extremely hilarious._ “…”

"but you know how to produce it correct?" The horrid version of him is getting more bizarre by the moment. Papyrus raised an eyebrow at the skeleton, he spoke his last words with a note of disgust. "Has your skull been bashed that hard by your brother or you were just born vague? Explain further you… You, attention-craving lowlife."

"i apologize. what i meant to discuss about is your ability to manifes..." Papyrus no longer listened at the trespasser, hearing his brother's speech instead. Because the skeleton was explaining scientific shenanigans, which wasn’t really, what he was hoping to hear. He wanted the skeleton to be direct, not discuss about…That.

 

‘ **FIRST WORDS MENTIONED BY NEWLY PROCLAIMED KING: SHUT THE FUCK UP!** ’

 

Headline is dumb, but that didn’t diminish the proud feeling he had when his brother stood in front to the whole Audience but... Papyrus felt envious over the attention most monsters had over Sans. Even with one HP, Sans was an easy target that could (if the guy wasn't lazy) manipulate his opponents to put their guard down. Sans was persuasive that way, something Papyrus tries to copy but fails miserably. To compensate for his lack of inherent persuasion, Papyrus outright uses Fear and Power to make his lackeys bow down before him. Charisma came later when his henchmen/guardsmen finally comes into terms with his rank. Undyne also had persuasion in her hands, but that was because she was bred to be the head of the Royal Guards. All he had was a father aligned in science - Pro-Sans.

"fell! were you even listening to me?" Swapfell!Papyrus asked in an impatient voice. He and Swapfell!Papyrus had a staring contest first before Papyrus confessed truthfully. He didn't care if the other got angry, Swapfell!Papyrus had a lot of patience in his soul. "No. Would you listen to me if your brother was shown in TV, addressing to the masses?"

"*sigh* very well. i will make this simple. do you masturbate?" Papyrus blinked and processed the words in his head. He encountered this word before in some of the literature books and science books he read concerning the- Papyrus crossed his arms, "I understand we can create artificial organs with our magic and we also know that **that** is an alternate mode of creating life in the Underground. What other purpose does a penis have for a skeleton?"

"pleasure? what else would there be. i was expecting that in this kill-or-be-killed world similar to mine, you would understand the joys of masturbation or in a deeper level - a false intimacy with another entity. thus, the act of sex." Swapfell!Papyrus’ voice was a matter of fact, turning the other skeleton too stunned to speak. Was the other skeleton suggesting him to have a relationship when everyone wants to kill him? Papyrus finally pieced the shards together.

“No…” Papyrus muttered without thinking. _Is he thinking the correct question or is he exaggerating the situation?_ Because he was so busy listening to his brother, he thought the skeleton’s intentions wrong. More importantly, why is this skeleton asking if he masturbated or have sex? ‘This must be the revenge Stretch prepared for him!’

"I see no need for pleasure of that type." Papyrus answered hastily, slightly panicked when Swapfell!Papyrus moved closer with unknown determined eyes. Papyrus summoned a long bone and pointed at him. “Don’t move an inch!”

“do you know what this means?” Swapfell!Papyrus demeanor turned a hundred eighty degrees, Papyrus wasn’t liking it one bit. Swapfell!Papyrus looked giddy, ~~older brother instincts are activating in this one~~. “you haven’t gone into heat and your brother hasn’t taught you anything…”

‘I don’t think I want to know where this is going...’ Papyrus moved away from whatever shenanigans the skeleton was planning. It was embarrassing to talk such issues at home and it was a messy activity. It ruins clothing and furniture, only dogs do such activities… ‘Correct?’

 _Sans looks at the TV screen as if knowing what was about to happen._ Underfell’s hesitation made Swapfell!Papyrus’s smile grow wider. Papyrus thinks this skeleton is deprived of the basic necessities. “don’t worry fell. when we finish this lesson, you’ll come back for more. this i am certainly sure of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. There won't be any sexual content, just implied sexual content. Hehehe. >:D


	14. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!bros are together again. Yay~
> 
> ...  
> ..  
> ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the Underfell timeline where Papyrus chose NO...
> 
> "Sans...? Why are you researching about the SOUL, more specifically mine?" Papyrus stares at Sans who's in the cage with him. Waking up, the skeleton found himself tied to the ground with his SOUL exposed. Sans was on top of him, taking down notes as he placed things in his SOUL. _pretty Gaster-like to me._ Sans holds his brother's SOUL and taps it on his teeth, causing Papyrus to make a wretched sound. Sans continues writing with his left hand. "i can do whatever i want with you that's why."
> 
> "Urgh. Don't do that. That's really intimate of you-!" Papyrus frowned but Sans gave another peck and a very slow lick to taunt him. Papyrus struggled, annoyed at the chuckling skeleton. "Sans! Urgh! Now there's your slime on my SOUL!"
> 
> "sorry bro. you're just really sweet and spicy." Sans continues to write on the parchment on the side, legs hugging Papyrus' lumbar vertebrae and upper part pelvis. Papyrus cursed, "Next time, have my arms raised above me instead of behind as well as don't tie my tibia-fibula onto my femur. The loop between them is what woke me up."
> 
> "yes boss." Sans continues to write, but he takes a tiny bite on the SOUL to drink some of his brother's magic. Six hours passed since Sans started and god will that runt stop tasting his magic? _It feels off._ Papyrus cringed, shaking at wrath ~~or pleasure~~ at the tenacity of the new King. "W-What's this for?"
> 
> "i need to win a bet and it's a gift for our other selves." Sans licks his SOUL like a candy as Papyrus closes his eyes. _God why does it feel strange when he does that?_ Papyrus wiggles around. Sans looks at him with a coy smile, "you like that paps?"
> 
> "Stop drinking me damn it-!" Papyrus gasped as Sans moved below him. Papyrus instinctively used his magic to push the skeleton over, right eye light igniting. Sans laughed, sitting back up at his younger brother. "sorry bro. didn't mean to push your bones."
> 
> "Finish the experiment or else." Papyrus glared at him, but Sans wasn't taking him seriously. Sans was grinning ~~, too widely,~~ at him. Sans continues writing on the notes, humming. "whatever you want bro~"

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

<Sans' POV>

‘I sense a disturbance.’ Sans thought as he ignored the screams of cheers or anger from the crowd. Currently facing monsters wishing to dust him as soon as he comes down, Sans left the balcony after he threw the cloak down to the crowd. It was amazing how desperate the populace was when they started to kill over the high-quality cloak. Chillby was staring at his direction, position still by the balcony. Talking with the bartender beforehand, Sans was happy to hear the elemental okay with the task as a finance minister. For the sake of his daughter ~~and his patron~~ , Chillby was willing to do certain tasks to fulfill his sole family member’s needs, ~~destroying anyone who dares get in the way~~.

“ _Leaving?_ ” Chillby’s flame flickered as he followed the smaller skeleton. Sans waved his hand casually, Muffet together with Gerson and Temmie followed suit. The other Boss Monsters were at different areas as the Royal Guards silence opposition down below. Sans looked behind his back to see they were talking among themselves, it made him queasy if he was doing the right thing. When Papyrus left, Sans gained a better grip with his personality (more so on the confidence level) but grew more apathetic as the days gone by. He began wearing a better mask of deceit. No one knew what had happened since the incident. “yup. you can all leave now unless you want to _hang_ around for the feast. chillby **is** cooking. king’s orders.”

“Aren’t you bias~?” Muffet’s giggle had a hint of indignation, but Sans wouldn’t want pastries for a feast. He needs real food, the greasy type. It was his favorite. Sans sensed Temmie already left. Maybe the dog-thing got bored or went back to take care of their kin? Gerson had also excused himself to check the situation of the Royal Guards. The turd was the newly assigned Head of the Royal Guards. The turtle came in the palace himself in exchange with the whereabouts or information regarding Undyne, ~~more like Undyne’s dust.~~

“get used to it, lady and don’t _spider_ your way into the kitchen. Chillby, i trust ya can handle.” Sans turned to a corner and teleported before any of them could see him do the move. He didn’t want any of them to think their King could teleport. They might start finding ways to track him down. Sans wasn’t risking that. Where was he going again? Right. To his brother and make him fess up what he's going to do in life. Who knows what useless info the dweebs stuffed into his brother’s cranium? Not like he’s saying the guy's dumb, but Papyrus changed and he was still the older bro on the relationship. Papyrus also hasn’t killed anyone since he came here, that was a new record.

“i’m back-” Sans called out. Yet his eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him.

…

..

'the fuck am i seeing...?' Sans asked himself. Staring at the scene, Sans blinked and tried to make sure this wasn't an illusion. In the half-destroyed room, he saw his brother pinned down by Swapfell!Papyrus. Papyrus's arms raised, a bone stuck between the ulna and radius that constraints his movement (stuck to the ground). Unknowingly, ropes were on the ground nearby. Swapfell!Papyrus was on top and in between Papyrus' legs, resting one hand on the floor while the other held the black body armor removed from his victim.

* * *

<Papyrus' POV>

 

'Bloody hell with this!' Papyrus cursed as he was having great difficulty moving. Pinned down by his opponent, Papyrus didn't wear an embarrassed or fearful expression, rather anger and rebellion as he was outmatched by his counterpart. Being seriously injured, Papyrus still struggles to move. Trying to kick the offender off, Papyrus fails due to the guy's determination. This was when Papyrus finally decides to call for help when he sensed a presence nearby. Turning his head, Papyrus nearly exploded in rage to see his brother quietly processing his situation. Papyrus didn't know how to say this in an angry yet urgent manner so his voice sounded more of an order. “SANS. WILL YOU FUCKING MOVE AND GET HIM OFF ME!”

"..." Sans seemed to react to that. Now knowing that he did not just barge into a consented act, Sans let out a short laugh at said-order. Nevertheless, that wasn't because of his brother’s order, Sans was really pissed about something. Raising his right arm, both of Sans’ eyes glowed burning red. Before Swapfell!Papyrus could respond, he was flung to the side of the wall and slammed down to the ground. ~~The sound of giggles float by.~~ Papyrus was surprised to see Sans so angry. Was the audience in a foul mood or did he miss something worth taunting today? Damn it. Curse the world who hates him so!

“bro. you nearly got **boned** there.” Even though Sans said that jestingly, his eyes never left the other skeleton who actually likes…it? Sans and Papyrus gone silent. It reminded Papyrus of those awkward moments he and Sans had when he was punishing the lazy skeleton for slacking off on work. Masochism was a terrible condition when you want to inflict pain as punishment. Masochists would want more, repeating their mistakes repeatedly for pleasure. Papyrus had to resort to other means such as psychological reconditioning and reversal of past methods… A satisfied happy Sans after a torture? That was a big no-no. It feels like he failed at his job-Oh wait. Mettaton gave the torture department to Sans … Papyrus is glad Sans is too busy with Science (the smaller skeleton’s passion) to play with the devices there. Back to the matter at hand, Papyrus looks at Sans and asked with a blank expression. “Do you think Blackberry is home right now?”

* _RING! *_

“ **What is it Red?** ” Sans was already way ahead of the plan. Hearing an impatient voice answer the phone, Sans blatantly lies to his counterpart. “hey, black. did you know your bro visited and tried to rape me?”

“i have not! red. you fucker! he’s sensitive in those sort of topics!” Swapfell!Papyrus was back to being the lower life, on the ground as Sans’ enchantment was still on him. Papyrus cursed at how different this skeleton works with the other Sanses, it made him look so much weaker at the outside. Slowly bending his legs over, Papyrus tries to reach the bone and remove it from its place. He learned to bend due to Undyne's teaching. Something to do with Yoga and Anime characters that have these bizarre yet cunning techniques of battle. Sans still had a poker face on, he wasn’t letting the guy have a good time. He moved away to add more bits of info of such lewd acts to taunt the other. Swapfell!Sans’ voice sounded agitated in return, at the verge of betrayal and downright rage. _He would too if Sans didn’t tell him who’s his mate of choice, seriously wanting to be a right hand someday._ “ **W-WHAT?! HE-!... *take a deep breath* Didn't state that when I asked him where he went off to.** ”

“i know. must be sad knowing that i’m so much cooler than you, huh?” Sans voice didn’t match his mood. Papyrus wonders how horrible did his speech went, already preoccupied halfway with defending himself from his alternate self. The Ex-Captain of the Royal Guards does not believe the possibility that his Sans worries for him. Sans wasn’t like Comic Sans, Sans would wait it out unless he shouts an order or threaten him to get back-up. Comic Sans never needed a response and acts almost immediately. It made him wonder how to elicit the same expression to his brother. _They were too different..._ Sans signature smirk together with glowing eyes was leaning more on the angry than the taunting. “but you know what? i’m sure you’re an understanding type of skeleton. you’ll forgive him, won’t y-?”

*CLICK*

“you fiend.” Swapfell!Papyrus muttered darkly, breaking free from the magic casted on him. Sans showed a middle finger with a care-free grin. Papyrus finally stood up, removing the bone with both of his legs. He also began picking up his battle gear, wearing it while the two skeletons had a stare off. Swapfell!Papyrus watched Sans next move, uncertain on the smaller skeleton's action. It was a rare instance for Red to act protective over Fell, being the victim in the relationship. There was also something wrong with Sans' energy, it was... _It can't be._ Containing that sort of energy would- Sans gave him a smile, answering in a mocking voice, “should’ve expected that, buddy. now, if you want to **mend** your bones with your brother. i suggest you get moving.”

 

"fell...this isn't over." Swapfell!Papyrus vanished, bidding Papyrus good bye. Papyrus scoffed, fixing his scarf in place ~~, acting as if nothing had happened~~. Papyrus noticed Sans staring at him, looking back in return. Sans stared at Papyrus, asking in an incredulous voice. "when i said 'stay here and don't die,' i should've included 'don't destroy the place, don't attract weirdos and more importantly, don't get fucked over by strangers!'"

"Even if you said that, the situation wouldn't change as the skeleton can teleport inside! Though, he came over to educate me on those 'things.' Is teaching those 'topics' important? (Comic also wanted to teach me on that but you might maul him to death...) Anyways, that situation supports my knowledge never to stay in an anti-magic field. Sans. I must leave now." Papyrus listlessly asked, moving to the door. Sans frowned, blocking his path. "dunno 'bout that, but you should get healed up pronto. lie down."

"Oh these? They're scratch wounds, nothing major-SANS?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Papyrus doesn't understand why, but today was a bad day to lie as his brother used his psychokinetic ability to push him to the bed. Were his lies that bad for his brother to get seriously worried for him on a Tsun-level or was his brother not in a lazy mood? The taller skeleton went for the former; his brother was an obvious Tsunderplane. _The Human was right about that._ Sans went over to the bed, it was cracks and dust everywhere.

 

"you're on house arrest, buddy. you're not going anywhere with those wounds." Both of Sans' eyes were blazing red, Papyrus huffed in annoyance. He was not bowing down on his brother because these are really just minor scratches. Papyrus asked, "I prefer sleeping in rooms with pristine condition."

“spoiled brat.” Sans mutters as he rests on the bed. Still bound by Sans’ magic, Papyrus realized Sans had trained while he was gone since the skeleton can utilize his magic in a longer time period. Knowing that Sans (now king) was lazing around, Papyrus asked impatiently. "If you are so bothered with the injuries, why aren't you healing it?"

"i got too lazy. ask somebody else." Sans yawned and rolled around the bed. Papyrus tried to push Sans off the bed with his own magic but, the smaller skeleton refused. Sans' magic level is higher than the norm... Papyrus scoots away, irritated with the depressing energy affecting his own. It was making him ghostly tired for no apparent reason. It was very unproductive in his part. Papyrus tried to sit up, only to fall by gravity. Crap. Sans' Depression got a hold of him, might as well make the skeleton move out instead. "Sans! You better not be sleeping! You have a lot of ceremonies to attend to!"

"but my bro needs me~" Sans said in a mocking tone and rolled on him. Flinching at the weight and some injuries touched, Papyrus placed both hands on the head of the nuisance resting on his chest. In this rate, Papyrus knew Sans' energy would make him fall asleep and wake up tired the next day. He hates how the Soul pact creates an Osmosis effect when they were too close. That was why they have their own private rooms! Sans is being despondent and yet too intimate for his taste. "I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP! Sans… IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THIS INSTANT, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

“nope.” Sans curl closer to Papyrus’ soul. Papyrus felt the abysmal cold closer than before, Papyrus recalls the frozen breeze he had when Comic Sans was near him. Papyrus said most Sanses are like that, even Underswap!Sans and they both don’t know why. Both of Sans’ eyes were closed, but something was strange with this set-up. Sans feels like he murdered or maybe swallowed too much LOVE, the EXP was prominent from the skeleton’s clothes and his soul emitted a dangerous aura. Papyrus knows Sans isn't the type to dust too many monsters in one go... Right? Papyrus tries to pry Sans off yet the skeleton refuses, the spell still lingering. “SANS….”

“…zzZZzz.Zz…” Papyrus looked up to see the Zs of his brother. Oh shitty Life. Why does this have to happen to him? If only they found a way to remove their soul pact, Sans wouldn’t resort to forcing him to stay here temporarily. To restore energy and HP, monsters tend to depend on food and on each other. Ever since the Human came, Sans became a neutral character-NOT. Sans became a well-known individual in Snowdin. Nicer in action and in speech, he could have easily procured a War pact with Chillby. Even if it was weaker than this weird shitty pact, it was obviously better not be seen with this twisted relationship. “SANS!”

“!!” Papyrus flinched. Looking down to check what was happening with his Soul, only to see his older brother blocking the view. Ever since he went face-to-face with Sans, something had drastically changed. Papyrus knew what this feeling was, it was the same sensation when Sans was injected with JUSTICE color spectrum by their father while he was injected with Sans’ PATIENCE or was it INTEGRITY? It was so long ago. Both skeletons were in a young age had to learn how to utilize their Soul Pact. What was happening right now was a SOUL maintenance: destabilization, reconfiguration and reconstruction all in one go. The pain was from the strain of all these activities occurring at the same time, too much complications in the process. This was more than two color spectrum. It often ended with both of them sleeping together until the process is over. It was okay if they were kids, but they are grown monsters now. What will happen to his reputation?! Papyrus mutters, “I am seriously filing a separation with the magician committee. Screw privacy and security, this was forced on us by the bastard. You can get another monster to be your anchor, anyone but me- Sans…?”

“Sans?” Papyrus asked again in a lower tone, worry and wonder in his voice. Sans wasn’t responding. What in the heavens had Sans been doing to himself and why was he part of this experiment’s repercussion? This was similar to the time when Sans had heavily injured himself from Undyne without his prior notice. Since Undyne was using a unique weapon from Dr. Alphys, Sans’ soul had cracked from a foreign SOUL residue. It was COURAGE, similar to their wavelength in terms of the SOUL spectrum so that was all right. It was not as bad as the energy Gaster freaking injected in Sans a long ago, but it was common knowledge that Energy transfer was very dangerous when forced into another body with a different affinity. Turning that into a weapon was ingenious really. He nudges Sans.

“….” Sans remained silent. Both of them had Red as their Soul base – DETERMINATION, making them harder to kill and strangely become stronger the longer the fight prolongs itself. Papyrus had forgotten what they did when this happens. Back with Gaster’s experiment, it took them years to get used to the opposing spectrum energy (they were children for donut’s sake). While it took a month of house arrest for Sans and him (protecting the dick) to recover with COURAGE. Their Soul can now utilize Red, Orange and Light blue energy after that event. Papyrus has yet to master blue attacks due to it being an opposing energy swirling in his soul. Papyrus asks. “What did you do? SANS?!”

Looking at the door, Papyrus hoped no one comes in. He really doesn’t want people to think he was saved by Sans and was being nursed back to health. The Terrible Papyrus is not a weak. He knows he isn’t since he’s the cruel strategist that abuses his brother to remove the misconception of Sans being his weakness. He’s not really sure with Sans. Understandably, they live together so Papyrus became this way because of Sans and the toxic environment. Sans is possibly the mastermind who gave up? No doubt about that, but Papyrus doesn’t spy on Sans to confirm this. He has work at those times and he never bothered asking anyone’s opinion either. He was all right thinking that Sans was a lazy, unruly and completely messy skeleton. Just look at this room, so many wrappers of junk food loitered around. Papyrus pushes Sans’ head down, allowing him to stretch his neck away from the sleeping skeleton. Papyrus tries to sit, but the weight was hitting his injuries. “You little shit. Wake up!”

“If anyone sees this, your reputation will be in ruins!” Papyrus threatened, the skeleton still did not budge. Papyrus sighed and looked at the ceiling. He thought about the personal candidate for his brother’s reign. The same creature who will attend to this lazy bum’s every whim. The first person that came into mind would be the woman in the ruins, but she wasn’t answering his replies when he knocked. Another person he could ask would be Alphys, but she had Undyne. Napstablook and Chillby sounded just right, grouchy ghost and sinister ex-warrior respectively. If they were San’s partner, the smaller skeleton would become more careful with how he puns with others, placing a boundary between flirt and joke. But then… Napstablook was in vacation so Chillby’s the only one left.

“I hate you, you know that?” Papyrus exhales with his eyes closed. He was feeling sleepy, but he sensed the smaller skeleton having wounds on the back. Papyrus rolled his eyes, placing his hand over the injured area. Rubbing it with his energy, Papyrus waited for the skeleton to return the favor. Both knew how useless Papyrus was in healing, only being able to slightly heal others and not himself. This was never his forte. If he didn’t know any better, Sans was still awake – a grin spreading wider than the norm... And Papyrus was right, Sans was awake. “i hate you too bro.”

“Fine. But you better come up with a believable explanation why you couldn't attend today’s ceremonies." Papyrus wasn’t the type to accept defeat, but damn was he tired right now. Sans was taking too much space and energy from him-Or was he doing something else with his soul? Moving his hand away, he heard Sans grumble. “sure mom.”

“didn’t think we’d both skip dinner... heh.” Sans commented. Before Papyrus could say anything, everything turned blurry. His consciousness was shutting down on him. The last scenes before eventual darkness grabbed his soul, his older brother’s mouth opened to say something to him. “hey pa-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the BAD END has Papyrus trapped forever without anyone to talk to...  
> [This Universe's Sans is going to help the other Universe's Sans]
> 
> While the CONTINUATION still has Papyrus trapped but eventually has people to talk to...  
> [This Universe's Sans chose the hard way by not choosing God]
> 
> Why did I do that?


	15. Solved Through Rewinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Universe
> 
> So Sans who chose not to be God and Sans who chose to be God are entwined to get a RESET without the Kid's Help.
> 
> Papyrus in both realms have no idea what's going on still. (Aww)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Papyrus will...question the logic of things and be a good brother... Sexual scenes have been removed for viewer's discretion. T_T

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

Flinging the third intruder this month, Sans stifled a yawn. Heading back to the chamber, specifically to his brother's location, Sans needed to recover his SOUL. He didn't care if the younger argued against his actions. Whether he likes it or not, Papyrus was going to remain in the castle and sleep with him until he can restore his SOUL's stability. _He swore he is not lonely!_ Aside from his SOUL, Sans still needs Papyrus to help him recover his mental state. Sans was going to fall eventually unless Despair and Madness got to him first. _Sans could feel it in his bones._ Depression and apathy was rampaging in his head while LOVE was calling out, asking for a wide-scale slaughter which for him, was too much work and already done in a smaller scale.  He needs both his mind and SOUL if he wants his plan to work. Maybe, he wouldn't need the Kid's deal... He can do it all by himself. That was a bold decision. He was always the type to want an easy way out, but the kid’s plan was... Not to his liking.

"heya bro. i'm back." Sans opened the door. Right now, Sans has to hold his cards right since Papyrus still have grand plans of leaving him. Must be important as he couldn't access his little bro’s ideas in their telepathic communication, this was something he didn’t worry in the past. They had a stronger communication back then even if their conversation history were curses and insults. Papyrus also uses the phone more often, contacting Comic...

"Why are you here-SANS NO!" Papyrus groaned, holding a report in one hand while the other hand did a face palm. Sans gave a helpless smile and went over his brother's side with additional work. The weird thing was his brother still ACTs the same way. No. Papyrus changed for the better. _Should he thank Undertale!Papyrus for that?_ Papyrus was a lot nicer and puts up with his shit with the usual complaints back when they were in Snowdin. _How nostalgic._

"but papyrus will say yes." Sans countered, resting the paper pile on Papyrus' bedside. Papyrus still looks menacing-ly annoyed at him. _Is it because of the fact he isn't healing the skeleton or is it because he's the only one who can heal the skeleton properly?_ If Papyrus isn't healed with magic, it'll take an estimate of 2 months of bed recovery plus another month due to strenuous activities. _He warned Undertale!Sans not to heal the skeleton, telling him Papyrus must do his paperwork._ Sans did his homework, reading monster medicine in his free time. _Undertale!Sans hesitantly agreed, curious what he’s planning._ Sans feels a tremor of disapproval from their connection. Sucks to have a modernized yet experimented soul pact forced on you by your crea- **father**. _Fucking Gaster._ Now, both of them knew what the other's mood were. _Papyrus always hates his pessimism._ This was the prime reasons why Papyrus keeps insulting him for his thoughts and slept separately. The other moments might be when his drunken state which caused Papyrus’s locomotion skills to die in front of Underswap!Sans. _That was hilarious._

"Sans! The fuck am I to you, a paperwork slave?" Papyrus complained ~~which hit right on the port~~ , but Sans had no time to answer that. He’s sleeping here ~~like the other days~~. Today's lab work wasn't going well for him, ~~not asking for anyone’s help~~. Resting beside the warm energy, Sans could hear his brother whine over his actions. Papyrus briefly mentions about getting a divorce for the second time this month, but those were empty threats because their pact was harder to remove, as it was a mix of the Family pact, War pact and Lover's pact (SOUL pact in short).

"not gonna happen. you are my brother and we trust each other. ergo, **i love you.** " Sans muttered. All because of their Father, he and his brother were stuck together until one of them finds a way to remove the pact without harming the other. Sans knows. He tried. Asking Papyrus to reject him two times, one when they were still kids and the other time when they met the Human. Failed. The Kid teased them about that, causing Papyrus to force Sans to make a soul pact with the Kid. The weed was the priest. **Weird.** It grew even awkward after that - a threesome soul pact was formed where both skeletons could sense the fear and determination in the Human. It caused Sans and Papyrus to travel with the Human and keep them safe from harm - more of a family pact if he could say.

"I call bullshit, you don’t know a thing or two about Love! (Underfell!Sans simply grins.) Stars. Can't you sleep in another room? In this rate, I'll fall asleep, nitwit." Papyrus frowned; worry now laced in his voice. Back to his story, Sans asked Papyrus to forge a soul pact with Mettaton. Papyrus agreed and it worked. Sans was free, but with horrible repercussions. Sans suffered from insomnia (Sans had to take pills) and sudden peppy moments (the fuck?!). On the other side of the coin, Papyrus needs to sleep 9 hours a day _scaring the shit out of Undyne over the skeleton's sudden loss of consciousness_ and gained a despondent yet aloof attitude _a bit like Swapfell!Papyrus_. They blamed this all on Mettaton, attaining some of the robot's behavior integrated into their soul. Good thing the RESET happened because the skeletons were running out of money for buying their selected pill dosage. In the end, Sans gave up all means of getting out of the cursed soul pact, unable to handle the consequences behind each partner selection. Sans snuggles, clinging onto the warm energy. The smaller skeleton pushes himself closer, somewhat sitting on his brother’s lap as he placed his head onto his brother’s chest.

"Sans! Get up and sleep in your own room." But Papyrus didn't push him off, he was busy reading the reports of the guards. Sharing beds often meant sleeping together. Sleeping together equates to one-night stands. This was something the taller skeleton was often rumored to be doing with the women, but Sans watched his little brother. **Absolute zero.** Nothing. _He made sure of it._ Papyrus never had time to have relationships. The next best he had was with Sans as a brother and Undyne as a mentor. This was why Sans pair him up with Mettaton, Asgore, Undyne and Muffet. He shouldn't have chosen Muffet because Papyrus was eternally scarred for life. Literally, through time and space, Papyrus was never going to cook and eat sweets the same way ever again.

"the king can sleep wherever he likes." Sans grumbled, hugging his brother to hold on. While he ships his bro with others, Papyrus takes vengeance by pairing him with Toriel, Napstablook, Chillby and Alphys. Papyrus knows he has many admirers but chose someone he knows so to get updates of his progress. It was because of Chillby that Sans became more careful on how he comments, placing a boundary between insult, compliment, flirt and joke. Papyrus also realized that Sans was a sado-masochist from his lovers so he stopped hurting him and ignored him all together. Good grief with that, but being ignored gave an even worse feeling than pain - emptiness.

“How many times do I need to tell you the degree of hate I have for you so it can get in your thick skull?” Papyrus asked. _Woohoo._ The skeleton was learning how to give in to his demands. Sans snickered, as he used telekinesis to place and reestablish locks and seals in the room. Since he was crowned king, there were more attempts to take his life. Having One HP sucks, everyone thinks they can come in and kill the King... And Papyrus fell asleep. Sans closed his eyes and muttered. "as long as it takes, night Boss."

* * *

 

On the first day of the second month, Sans decides to take up the remaining SOUL spectrum in Papyrus before the guy woke up. Sans remembered the first two weeks when he placed all of the SOUL spectrum to Papyrus. Instead of both of them experiencing the pain, Papyrus was in charge with everything. On the first two days, his brother was out-cold. When Papyrus woke up, the skeleton couldn't leave the bed because of the aching pains. Looking back, Sans now knows why Papyrus felt all the pain. The SOULs went to Papyrus because of his HOPE. Good news was Papyrus rejects the souls because Sans doesn’t want any of those souls to be absorbed. He still needs those in the experiment. After lying to an unwell skeleton, Papyrus begrudgingly accepted his house arrest.

"still got time to do this..." Sans said to himself, bringing over seven glass vessels. On that same day of the house arrest, Sans ordered immediate mass executions towards one-third of the populace for various reasons before other activities such as appoint, order, work (in the lab) and take care of his brother. The following weeks were difficult. Aside from his failures, he had to keep visiting Papyrus because of his distress call thrumming in his SOUL. Sans' presence often alleviates it as he decreases the SOULs actions. Those Human SOULs were being brats roaming around his brother's SOUL. If only the Kid hadn't destroyed the vessels, he wouldn't need to place them in his brother's body. ~~Yeah. Get a killer’s attention by sending 7 Human SOULs free.~~ Constructing the vessel from past blueprints, Sans stares at the SOULs' activities. ‘i should have just used you dunces on the barrier.’ ~~~~

"here we go." Sans plucked KINDNESS away from JUSTICE - the pair conflicting, rejecting and struggling to blend with the other energy spectrum. BRAVERY and DETERMINATION was overpowering the rest, occupying most space and reaching the brim. This imbalance can be solved by adding the pool of PATIENCE and INTEGRITY in the system. PERSEVERANCE was destabilizing itself to create the other spectrum and distribute itself evenly. Sans takes PERSEVERANCE next. ‘How problematic.’

" **Sans.** " Frisk greeted as soon as he plucked the crimson heart-shaped SOUL from the pool. Sans nodded, ~~as much as he dislikes the kid~~. If Papyrus had left before this, the distance in their connection would widen, snap and cause the Human SOULs to go on strike. They could possibly die from this, Papyrus especially since Sans was tortured to handle these type of strain. At most, Sans could handle 5 souls. Not all at the same time unless he wants the SOULs to reconfigure his physical and spiritual attributes, turning him into a **God**. This was not what Sans was aiming for, he aims for something smaller. " **Have you thought about my deal yet?** "

"i'm not taking it. stop hoping, not joining your fucking genocide. quit it." Sans rolled his eyes. His current project is about the utilization of an ability the Kid offered in their deal. The ability to RESET. There must be another way to gain that ability without any weird side effects (looking at Flowey), Sans wasn’t going to join the Kid do a repetitive murder spree for fun. Even if they live in a kill-or-be-killed world, Sans wasn’t going to help Papyrus and Chillby get killed. (Funny he has only two loved ones) There has to be another WAY. Besides, Papyrus is nice to him this time, bringing that attitude was a connected side-project. " **Is it because something new happened?** "

"i'm not liking this new job, buddy." Sans finished removing all the SOULs and stares at his SOUL pact with his brother. Man. It was like seeing rainbow vomit. Sans closed it up and looked at the talking red heart. If you were King, there was no such thing as allies, aside from a small handful of monsters. He was fortunate Chillby wanted to chill out at the backseat, watching the chaos going around him. Who knows what the elemental will force him to do once he’s bored. Too bad Sans wouldn’t let the year pass. Sans could imagine the expression of the Human as they responded, a frown of disappointment and lingering HOPE. " **I don’t understand you** **.** "

"me neither." Sans comments and teleported away with the glass contained SOULs.

* * *

 

It was nearing the third month and Papyrus, even if he has injuries, was ready to go. Papyrus tries to open up the conversation when he could get out of the castle, especially since he shouldn’t be here. Thus, Sans keeps pulling out a huge pile of excuses, getting longer and longer as the days past. Until one day, Sans noticed two individuals by the door. It was Royal Guard 01 and Royal Guard 02. Ordered by Mr. Gerson no doubt to follow him. Overhearing their conversation, Sans discovers a bizarre, disgusting and hideous idea, but he decided. 'Hey! Let's do it. He'll initiate a playful ACT with his brother.'

 

...

 

"S-SANS! S-STOP IT~!" Papyrus wailed as Sans tickled the skeleton mercilessly. Hearing the skeleton pant for breath, it was easy to move Papyrus on his back, sit on top of him while tickle torturing the guy. Telling Papyrus that he'll give a short exercise he read on the book about de-stressing, the skeleton agreed without prior knowledge. Papyrus must be thinking, 'What could **possibly** happen?’ _Poor dear brother, not knowing the hell he’ll go through._ Didn’t he tell him not to trust anyone? Undertale!Sans must’ve done a great deal on his brother.

"...!" As he hears his brother's muffled pains from his inexperience in massaging, Sans began to wonder why his brother is so sensitive. Giving a short break, Sans thought about his childhood. Sans stopped giving Papyrus a bath when the little guy reached six or was it seven? When Papyrus nearly reached his height, they stopped giving each other hugs or playful tackles. They had no time for that when Sans had to do a lot of side-jobs to supply the necessary needs. Papyrus helped later with his admission to the Royal Guards. Then the rest happened... He simply **gave up**. Papyrus got angry and started hating him, leading to arguments and… huh?

"p-pap! can you not cover your mouth and respond? i-i need feedback." Sans asked. Restraining himself from laughing, Sans watched Papyrus about to open his mouth to comment before pressing one part of his brother's spine. He earned a surprised yelp of pain. _Poor Papyrus, subjected to his terrible skill of massaging._ He is bad because this is his first time. He'll get better after a few more times.

"S-STARS! Sans... Y-you suck at this- AH! NOT THERE! F-FUCK! I s-should've never accepted this!" Papyrus cursed and gripped the covers. He was that bad. Sans had a blank face and didn't comment. He will iterate. **Papyrus is fucking sensitive.** If only Papyrus learned about pornography or anything with sexual themes, he would have known what his brother was going for. Too bad, he watched over him like how Comic watched over his little brother, not even Undyne can get pass through him. _Stupid bitch and her girlfriend trying to grab Papyrus for their sick role-playing kinky bondage events._ Sans internally cringed but he continues to follow the instructions.

"m-man up and stop squirming!" Sans struggled to stay on his position and held his brother down with magic. He knows he sucks at massaging, but it can't be that bad. Papyrus whimpered from the pain and the flickering of his bone attacks pointing at Sans had placed him on a tight situation. Yet, Sans trust Papyrus wouldn't dust him. Looking at the levitating book called Massage 101, Sans pressed another point and earned a near-death experience when a bone stabbed near his head. Good thing he ducked. _Okay then, Papyrus **will** kill him if he doesn’t play nice._

"D-did **they** visit?" Papyrus flinched when Sans pressed a bone too hard. Speaking of visit, Undertale!Sans came over and asked if he could hang out with his brother. This made him annoyed for some reason... _What will that guy gain from asking that question?_ Sans looked down and pressed another part. _Undertale!Sans should mind his own business._ Papyrus bit down a scream.

“hopeless.” Tossing the book to the side, Sans wasn't going to follow the book anymore. It sucks. All he’s doing is make a grown man regret his life decisions. He doesn't want to be known as the 'King who sucks at massages r foreplay' because he already did this in the past, but that’s a different story not worth mentioning! Sans was doing this his way, the **Sans way**. By locating the energy build-up, Sans pressed and soothes it down. He replied. "nope."

"I see..." Papyrus sounded glum. _His response reminded him of Undertale!Sans._ Sans cracked his knuckles before starting his mad assault to remove the pathway blockages. Theoretically, this would feel good so… Hopefully, this will work on his brother. Sans warned. "paps. i'm going to try something new. tell me if you want me to stop, k?"

"You should have said that earlier and I would have back out-AH~! STARS... M-MUCH BETTER! Y-YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE TH-THIS EARLIER~" Papyrus' SOUL hummed as he fixed the pathways. Sans was right. _He’s lessons with Chillby worked after all._ The book sucks, completely outdated or maybe it’s for specific breeds. _Forget everything he said, he swore didn’t do that with the elemental._ He should have done this earlier; his brother seems to enjoy this. _Maybe a bit too much._ Papyrus stretched, exposing certain areas for him ~~not knowing he’s grinding in areas he shouldn’t which caused his brother to blush~~. "T-THERE! PRESS THERE OR I WILL RIP YOUR NECK! J-JUST DON'T S-STOP! AH~! SANS PRESS HARDER!"

"g-got it." Sans tries to steady his breath as he leaned forward, rubbing the area near the neck. Papyrus sighs in contentment as Sans was finally doing things right. _God, just one movement turned him on._ Sans rubs the scapula and then to the clavicle. _He is so a sinner._ Papyrus’ SOUL is glowing bright in there. _Stop moaning please._ Papyrus is so liking this. _Sans should’ve had sex before this._ Sans took deep breaths, happy to know he wore the right clothes today. _Don’t want your brother to think he’s a damn pervert._ After half an hour, Sans sat up and asked the relaxed skeleton. _Keep his urges at bay._ Sans had already calmed down, but Papyrus wasn’t. "ready for the next phase?"

"W-We’re not done yet?" Papyrus turns to rest on his back, looking at Sans with a sleepy half-lidded expression which changed to a suspicious squint. Hearing a soft thump on the other side of the door, Sans grinned. He was just at the edge of his to-do list for the weekend, getting some break from all the theories might do his mind some good. Papyrus is still giving him a stink-eye. Sans had to ask, couldn’t help smiling. "yup. do you trust me?"

"Yes...?" Papyrus knew he was going to regret this when he saw Sans’ grin widened.

* * *

 

                After a brother-bonding weekend, the event caught fire. It took a matter of weeks for the main theme of the third month to be about the King's lover. There were controversies where his brother was his lover or he had many affairs with other females. Some females joined in, claiming they had sex with him. Heh. It's like they were heading to a path similar to Storyshift but more distorted. You know since his other subjects and Chillby acknowledge Papyrus to be his de facto Queen/King while in Storyshift they’re two princes. _They haven't even done the wedding yet._ **Boo!** ~~Frisk complained~~. Because of paperwork and the guards, Papyrus was too busy to get out of the room. After spending some weeks with his brother, his Soul was stable enough for longer hours of work.

"another day, another disappointment." Sans sighs. He has a deadline to finish and a Human to prove wrong. _Frisk is totally judging him._ Sans was so busy on this project, he had to pile all the work and tasks of the King to Papyrus. Just like the past King, another person handled the castle. _May history repeats itself._ In nature, it seems everyone he sees became busy with a task...! **Hey it’s them.** ~~Frisk remarked~~. Sans was about to visit Papyrus until he saw a group entering the room. Why was there Guards entering the Queen's Room? Sans went in, stared and threatened the Canine Units to get out before he personally executes them to the guillotine. Seeing the Guards run away as fast as their paws can carry them, Papyrus crossed his arms and frowned. "Really? What’s the reason this time jerk?"

"i don't want them to _fetch_ you when you're not done yet with the job." When he said this, Papyrus threw his head back and groaned in despair. _He knows._ Papyrus hates paperwork. _He did the same thing with Undertale!Sans._ So does he, but he has a project deadline. On the middle of the fourth month, the controversy eventually reached Papyrus (because fucking Temmie offered subjects) as the faithful (faithfully dumb) servants of the castle. Papyrus even finished this year's paperwork, reports and future policy implementation. Papyrus was ready to depart until…

 

_“SO... YOU TWO DID THE THING-” Undertale!Papyrus got hit on the head by Papyrus, glaring at the skeleton. “We did not! It was a whole misunderstanding!”_

_“...we know. just teasing ya~” Undertale!Sans winked at his brother which glared back. Sans holds his Undertale version’s shoulder, asking with a scrutinizing gaze. “we need to talk.”_

_“sure bud. paps. stay with fell ok?” Undertale!Sans requested before walking with Sans. The two Papyruses stare at each other, Papyrus yawned as he covered his mouth._

_“tell me honestly, are you flirting with my bro?” Sans glared at Undertale!Sans, hands in his pocket as his other self thinks. Undertale!Sans shrugs, “if i like him, then we all like paps in a deeper level.”_

_“that’s fucked up, even for me.” Sans muttered yet both can hear their brother’s from far away. They were talking about pasta dishes. **Weird.** Sans continues,“you know what? touch him and i’m targeting your brother.”_

_“the fuck?” Undertale!Sans stares at him with an unsettled expression. Sans himself didn’t think properly when he said that. That was when they heard their brothers speaking about them._

_“FELL! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!”_

_“That is?”_

_“I THINK I KNOW WHY SANS KEEPS WANTING TO COME HERE! SANS HAS A THING FOR RED!”_

_“...What?!”_

_“not again.” Undertale!Sans uttered, covering his face. Sans thinks this is a second dumbest hypothesis he’s heard for the whole week, ~~next to Muffet and Chillby’s idea of monopolizing the market.~~ Undertale!Sans opens the door with his magic. Undertale!Papyrus fell down while Papyrus stood there with a poker face._

_“So is this true-” Papyrus inquired, but both Sanses used their magic to throw dozens of pillows at the skeleton. Undertale!Papyrus chuckled on the floor, crawling away from the mayhem. Papyrus retaliates with bone attacks._

_In the end, the entire room was a battlefield. (Undertale brothers left when they sensed another entity.) Chillby asked what the skeleton brothers did this time. Sans was on the floor, a white flag beside him while Papyrus points at him. Papyrus telling the flame elemental that it’s Sans’ fault wasn’t so convincing when he saw the unconscious skeleton on the floor. Papyrus then transferred to another room after that for repairs._

 

"Fuck it Sans. I knew I shouldn't have accepted your offer." Papyrus rubbed the side of his skull with a frown. Before the rumors reached him, they often spent nights together talking about the reports for the week. Sans, being the King, needs to be aware of all the things happening outside the Kingdom. ~~Surprisingly, he missed his brother’s voice for a short duration.~~ Sans looked to the side and smiled. "but i gave you an option to **stop** , didn't i?"

"I WAS YOUNG AND FOOLISH. I AM NOT GOING TO INDULGE MYSELF EVER AGAIN!" Papyrus was acting tsundereplane again, but Sans was okay with this. Sans heard from Chillby that all of his appointees went in Papyrus' room and talked about their wedding. When he came in, Sans had to calm a fuming Papyrus inquiring what he has done to deserve this treatment. Sans would answer back with the word 'Karma' for all those times he hurt him. Papyrus later told him that he will need to find a mate at the sixth month or else... Sans has a feeling Papyrus would be the alternate candidate. Sans had time and many options. Not that hard to find someone really.

 

_“OH MY GOD! I AM RIGHT!” Undertale!Papyrus cried, both Papyrus entered the room to see the room destroyed. Both Sanses had their left eyes lights flaming with their respective SOUL element, having Sans pin Undertale!Sans on the ground. “THEY ARE TRYING TO DO A SEX!”_

_“no we’re not!” Undertale!Sans cursed and threw Sans to the wall adjacent to him, standing up with a pissed expression at the other Sans. Papyrus rests his hand on the doorframe, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. “Are you sure about that because I think you two are having a love quarrel.”_

_“what?” Undertale!Sans couldn’t help but respond to that. Why were the two Papyruses thinking of ridiculous things?! Sans stood up, dusting his clothes from the dust. “this is why i don’t let boss watch meth episodes!”_

_“THEN WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Undertale!Papyrus has a question mark. Both Sans grew silent, not wanting to talk about it. Papyrus went closer, glaring down at both of them. “Tell us now.”_

_“nothing big bro.” Sans doesn’t look up while Undertale!Sans raised both arms in the air, shaking his head. “just negotiating when you’ll visit us for gyftmas.”_

_“FELL! I HAVE FOUND THE PATTERN!” Undertale!Papyrus has spoken, both Sans has a bad feeling about this. “SANS LIKES RED BUT DUMPED HIM IN FAVOR FOR YOU (“…” Undertale!Sans had a poker face on, as if he was forced to eat a whole cabbage) WHILE RED LIKES SANS AND CAN’T GET OVER HIM. THIS MEANS YOU ARE THE THING THAT BLOCKS THE SANSCEST!”_

_“…” Papyrus took a step back and walked backward, opening the door to exit and closing it. After a few seconds, they can hear a scream of horror. Sans feels like Undertale!Papyrus has made things worse for him._

_“BUT WHAT IF FELL LIKES ME? DOES THAT MEAN I SHOULD LIKE HIM BACK TO HAVE A PAPCEST? AND WHAT IF FELL LIKES SANS? DOES THAT MEAN I SHOULD LIKE RED? WHAT DO YOU THINK SANS?” Undertale!Papyrus placed a finger on his mouth, thinking. Undertale!Sans placed a hand on his brother’s arm._

_“you’re not allowed to watch mettaton’s shows for a whole week.” Undertale!Sans even had a smile when he said this, hearing his brother whine on how cruel the condition was. Before the duo left, Sans asked his brother, “so… not like i’m judging… do you like comic?”_

_“Sans… That’s like saying **I love you.** ” Papyrus concludes and Sans covers his face at his brother’s bluntness. Papyrus realized what he said and slammed his hand on his brother’s skull, “It was a conditional sentence!”_

 

On the fifth month, they got into a fight which Sans only realized later was a set-up so Papyrus can leave the castle. And even though his Soul was stable already as well as not needing his brother in close proximity, Sans adamantly refuses for the other to leave. _He is not watching his only family member leave him._ It also wasn't helping that Undertale Skelebros visits twice a month to have a nice chat with the two, h ~~ating how his brother lit up upon those visits.~~ Having his other version find out on what he was doing, Undertale!Sans asks that he has to let his brother go since he has a deadline before Frisk decides to RESET and murder everyone. _Both Sans knew what a bitch humans can be when they’re determined._ Comic points out Red was losing focus and time since he cuts his time by half to take care of his brother.

 

_“All this time… I thought you were jealous of Comic who was jealous of me for talking with you!” Papyrus contemplates, slowly looking up at his brother who’s reading some lab reports. Sans doesn’t know how to feel with this ~~, his own brother believes his other self more than him.~~ Pointing his finger, the younger skeleton declares with wide eyes. “When in fact you were jealous of me for talking with Comic?! Sans! How could you?! I thought you were in a relationship with my lazier version or something?! Now I’m a third wheel nuisance!”_

_“papyrus… why? i don’t go in a relationship with myself nor a guy who looks like you.” Sans shook his head, amused at the conversation. Papyrus rolls his eyes, placing the laptop away. “I can never be too sure of myself.”_

_“Now let me see what you’re doing.” Papyrus stood up, striding towards his brother’s direction and leaned on the wall beside him. Sans pretends not to notice, reading the data. Papyrus looks pretty terrifying in a dres- what the? Sans looks at Papyrus who’s reading some of the paper on the tableside.  “papyrus. who told you to wear that?!”_

_“Chillby. He told me princes wear these type of clothes. Prince Asriel was supposed to wear this, but he’s dead.” Papyrus looks at Sans, curious where the skeleton was staring at. “Are you bothered by my hips or waist? I can add pillows if you want. Then I’ll wrap duct tape to secure it, but I can also summon out an ecto-body yet that’s a-?”_

_“...” Sans was bowing his head, silent as a rock. Papyrus crossed his arms, interrogating him. “You’re blushing?”_

_“i-it’s nothing.” Sans tries to cover his face with his reports. Papyrus didn’t push the topic, walking back to his room. Sans slowly peeks up, wondering if Papyrus would really do it. He has never seen his brother’s ecto-body before. Sans looks back at his work, flustered. “what in the incarnations would i get from that?!”_

 

He refused, explaining that it wasn't necessary. Now that Papyrus was nicer to him, Sans felt the need to have as much brotherly-bonding as much as he can. ~~As much as Undertale!Sans doesn’t want to tell the truth,~~ Undertale!Sans shook his head and explained further. If he does accomplish this task, he might actually be more hesitant in pressing the button because he'd get too attached to this timeline with his nice brother. _As if he didn’t know that._ If he wants to have a better ending, he has to take risks. _Undertale!Papyrus saw them converse with each other and screamed SHIP! While beside Papyrus._ If Sans didn’t know any better, he’d say Comic was more pessimistic than him. _Undertale!Sans moved inches away, giving a witty remark._ He was aiming for memory alteration (even if it has a very slim chance). _Both Papyruses didn’t believe them, staring at the two with a certain glint of mischief._ **No.** At least an attitude alteration would make him happy. _Undertale!Papyrus says they look like a cute couple._ Papyrus doesn’t know this though and it was fine by him. _Papyrus adds that they need therapy from their thoughts._ Frisk states it’s an all-or-nothing scenario, telling him he has one shot at this. _Both Sans agreed._

* * *

**Somewhere in the Underfell timeline where Papyrus chose NO...**

 

“Are you sure you want me to kill you?” Papyrus looks at Sans, standing up to exit the cage. God does his legs ache from the inactivity. Sans grinned, nodding. “i’m sure, but with one condition.”

“Bastard. Whenever there’s a condition, it’s usually weird and stupid.” Papyrus stretched his arms, looking around the room to see the veils and furniture. Not a single ray of light from the outside can penetrate here. Where was he though? Papyrus scratched his head, walking to examine the room. Sans lets him, knowing that soon... He’ll have to execute the plan with his brother’s help. Sans waits on the chair, resting on the table.

“This place does look nice. It even has a bed-” Papyrus can sense he hit a connection with Sans, looking away from the bed and back at the skeleton. Papyrus shook his head, not happy where this is going. “Sans no! We will not!”

“come on bro! i want to die from getting fucked.” Sans complained, but Papyrus glared at him with a light blush. _How innocent._ Papyrus complained, “I don’t even know how to fuck!”

“...” Sans looks down, his plan backfired because he wanted his brother away from sexual content. Gaining an idea, Sans announced. “then i'll die by fucking you.”

“That’s worse than the first option!” Papyrus was blushing. **Awww.** ~~Frisk covers their face.~~ Sans rests his elbows on the table, palm on his cheekbones. “i am not gonna die without taking your innocence and that’s final.”

“...” Papyrus weighs his choices, deciding whether losing his innocence is good enough to have all of his allies revived from the RESET. They’ll also help their other selves so…. “I won’t remember this, will I?”

“i know i will.” Sans grinned and Papyrus looks unsettled with this fact. _Frisk is too, staring at the soon-to-be-dirty-brother-fucker._ Sans stood up, dusting his clothes. He knows Papyrus is logical enough to accept the offer. _He is a God after all._ Sans vanished, found again sitting on the bed. “take your pick on the place i’ll fuck you in. but remember, you gotta kill me before i change my mind and you don’t like it when that happens.”

“I don’t think you’re the type to get addicted to sex, but if it makes you happy. I will kill you around the climax or something...” Papyrus placed his hands on his hips. “Wait. So if I kill you, the RESET happens? Then the place to fuck you or me wouldn’t really matter, will it? Can’t I just torture you and watch you jack off instead?”

“ **papyrus… i will take your virginity**.” Sans glared at the skeleton. Papyrus kicks their pet rock, “And you have a virginity kink. Great! I did not need to know that- Or is this an older brother tradition where you take your younger sibling’s virginity as a way of showing dominance?”

“...paps. did you get that from your swapfell version?” Sans flops on the bed. Papyrus comes over and rests his knee in between his brother’s legs. Papyrus placed both hands between Sans’ face, looking down. “Yes?”

“…”

“Well we’re doing a thing now.” Papyrus blinked, which caused Sans to laugh. Sans removes his cloak, removing his jacket. “way to break the mood bro. should’ve seen this coming.”

“You never let me watch porn and Mettaton’s X rated episodes!” Papyrus sits on Sans’ knee, removing his belt. His clothes are tattered, already revealing what’s hidden. Sans watches his brother before sitting up. “my bad.”

“let’s ketchup for lost time.” Sans drags Papyrus down with him, catching the skeleton off guard.

…

..

.

**Leveled Up!**

* * *

On the sixth month, Sans succeeded by sheer luck ~~or is it a miracle?~~ Unfortunately, he kinda tore some parts of his timeline.

* * *

...

..

.

* * *

 

 

ALL SAVE STATES WILL BE DELETED…?

 **Y** /N

 

* * *

Ruining other monsters’ lives in the long run, Sans didn’t care.

* * *

 

[CONTINUE]                       [RESET]

 

* * *

As long as he wasn’t going to help the Kid murder everyone. **That** was plain sick.

* * *

 

[CONTINUE]                       **[RESET]**

**Y/N**

 

* * *

Before the timeline RESET, Sans knew something went wrong when he saw a spark.

* * *

 

** NEW GAME **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Undertale!Papyrus will ship everyone and be a happy cinnabun!


	16. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Papyrus thinks his brother's acting weird, but it's the other way around.
> 
> A RESET happened but it can't be repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin with a Sans conversation, we end with a Papyrus' conversation.

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK! *

“!!” Sans sat up and looked around. He was back in Snowdin, in his dingy room. By tearing and looping some parts, the ex-Royal Scientist held his head and tried recalling what he did because he promised to discuss this with Comic and Stretch when he solved the loop dilemma. _Fuck._ His memory died when the RESET activated. _At least there’s no more voices in his head._ Worse part was, the memory lost was the most recent (that new) memory in finishing the machine and the formulas. _But something whacked up happened right?_ Sans tries to grab onto the memories.

“FUCK IT SANS! WAKE UP OR I’M HAULING YOUR SORRY ASS OFF THE BED!” Papyrus’ scream caused Sans to remember about his brother. Standing up, Sans stumbled to the ground. Face flat on his mat, the skeleton forgot his RESET wasn’t perfect. It only RESET time and not all certain objects were affected with the space alteration. _It might even affect Mettaton or Asgore… Fuck!_ He sucks at his job. Struggling to stand up, Sans knew within a few seconds Papyrus would come in and drag him down the stairs. As much as Sans felt accomplished, he certainly did not want injuries early in the morning, ~~but he does miss the pain.~~ Sans slaps himself. ‘not now!’

“STARS SANS! JUST HEAD DOWN AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST. I’M HEADING TO WORK WITHOUT YOU!” Papyrus’ last comment caused Sans to pause. _Stars? But that’s Comic’s w-_ Processing the words, Sans forced himself to teleport to the couch before his brother could leave. Papyrus blinked at the skeleton who fell on the couch ungracefully, hearing a crack from the skeleton’s back. Sans even fell head first on the couch. ‘Idiot move Sans.’

“can you repeat that for me, pap?” Sans asked, but it sounded more like a pleading of confirmation. Sans was even struggling to sit up yet his back really did die on him. Papyrus stared at his brother dubiously before walking down the stairs. Donning his scarf before leaving, Papyrus was suspicious at Sans’ attentiveness.

“?” Papyrus stared at his brother. Was those stars in his eye sockets? _The hell?_ Papyrus is utterly confused.

“i’m begging ya boss. did you or did you not say a curse word?” Sans knows he never ACTed this way before, but Papyrus changed his script. The bastard always beats him up when he doesn’t MOVE or when he says his name.

“Sans, I am not a broken recorder…” Papyrus frowned as he fixed his scarf befitting to his cool look. When Papyrus answered, Sans swore to God/Goddess Fortuna. “I understand you are as shaken as I when you suddenly wake up with very foggy memories of the past and present, but do not worry for the Terrible Papyrus will inspect the surroundings! Just this once, I will allow you to take a rest and do some in-depth research with the computer. I will cover for your tasks since it might take some time for us to gain our bearin-?!”

*THUD! *

“S-Sans! The fuck is wrong with you?!” Papyrus yelped as Sans tackled him for a hug. Stars. Sans knew he looks like an idiot, crying for no entire reason to his younger brother. Instead of flinging him away, Papyrus stares at Sans with a curious gaze and sighs. Pulling his brother close, Papyrus gave him a hug. It was an awkward hug for them.

“Feeling better?” Sans could hear his brother asked. He nodded, feeling sleepy. Now that he knows he accomplished both projects, sleep was creeping up to the tired skeleton. Papyrus stood up, holding him like a child. Walking to the table, Papyrus placed him down to eat cereal. Cereal. Real cereal not made of glitters. Sans looked up at his brother pouring the cereal and placing a carton of milk beside him. Sans blinked multiple times so he won't sleep just yet. “If you can recall (Yes. Yes he does.), this cereal box was given by Blueberry while Classic bought me milk. Hopefully, you'll still grow. Now eat and rest while I attend to my duties. My intuition tells me the Human will appear today! Well, if they survive the keeper of the ruins... Nyeh! I can’t wait to set up my traps and jape them!”

“ok.” Sans scooped some cereal in his mouth and turned quiet when Papyrus closed the door. Wait a minute, Sans’ eye sockets turned dim. If Papyrus remembers some parts of the last RESET, all the guy knows is the past dimension and Frisk was their friend. That was fine by itself since Papyrus is a so-so guy. However, a **certain Human** did not spell well for the skeleton. Remembering Frisk’s promise, Sans’ left eye ignites a burning crimson.

* * *

[UnderNet Messaging Site]

 

**_Greatoverlord99 logged in._ **

**_Greatoverlord99 created a conversation._ **

**_Greatoverlord99 added Coolskeleton95, Ustretchover100 and Humbleservant000._ **

**_Greatoverlord99 named the conversation: About Sans._ **

* * *

**Greatoverlord99: This conversation is about Sans and how we are affected with the situation one way or the other with his idiocy. I know you are all awake in this godforsaken hour for no other reason, but watch TV**

* * *

**_Humbleservant000 logged in._ **

* * *

**Greatoverlord99: Look at stupid websites in the UnderNet as well as drink on the couch.**

**Humbleservant000: stars. fell! i was even about to fall asleep. >:(**

**Greatoverlord99: But you still answered this conversation, twit.**

**Greatoverlord99: Besides, why are you drinking so early in the morning?!**

**Humbleservant000: why are you watching mtt's show in the early morning?**

**Greatoverlord99: new episodes air in the early mornings.**

**Humbleservant000: what’s so good about a dingy show?**

**Greatoverlord99: Take that back!**

**Humbleservant000: whatever…**

**Greatoverlord99: At least I’m not forced to listen to NTT every night.**

**Humbleservant000: see no evil, hear no evil, speak  no evil . / -_- \**

**Greatoverlord99: Too late for that bastard.**

* * *

**_Coolskeleton95 logged in._ **

* * *

**Humbleservant000: so did red get kidnapped or did he get married to chillby?**

**Greatoverlord99: :T**

**Humbleservant000: that was a joke.**

**Greatoverlord99: No.**

**Humbleservant000: never mind then.**

**Greatoverlord99: It’s worse.**

**Coolskeleton95: WHAT?!**

**Coolskeleton95: SORRY FOR THE LATE RESPONSE. I WAS SO ENGROSSED IN WATCHING METTATON’S NEW EPISODE.**

**Greatoverlord99: I told you so!**

**Humbleservant000: how do you two survive watching that?**

**Greatoverlord99: Only channel available.**

**Humbleservant000: ahh.**

**Greatoverlord99: What’s with your name anyways?**

**Humbleservant000: i thought of paralleling you.**

**Coolskeleton95: AWWW! I SHIP THIS!**

**Greatoverlord99: That’s what you said between Red and Blue.**

**Humbleservant000: really? i thought red and black was the ship for the month?**

**Coolskeleton95: OOPSIE-DOOPSIE! BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT…!**

**Greatoverlord99: Oh stars. Don’t finish that sentence.**

**Humbleservant000: no no. he should finish his thought.**

**Greatoverlord99: Why are you promoting this behavior?!**

**Humbleservant000: it’s funny. >:D**

**Coolskeleton95: HOW DO YOU KNOW I AM STILL AWAKE?**

* * *

**_Ustretchover100 logged in._ **

* * *

**Coolskeleton95: FELL MUST BE A SEER!**

**Greatoverlord99: Damn it. You finished the sentence!**

**Humbleservant000: i was hoping for the word stalker.**

**Ustretchover100: lol the comments**

**Ustretchover100: you guys are lucky i'm awake drinking booze**

**Humbleservant000: cheers!**

**Ustretchover100: what’s the prob?**

**Humbleservant000: fell.**

**Coolskeleton95: DOES THAT MEAN YOU AREN'T A SEER???**

**Greatoverlord99: I AM NOT!**

**Ustretchover100: fell mustard ram into some trouble**

**Humbleservant000: and we’ll need to troubleshoot the problem.**

**Coolskeleton95: NOT IN THIS HOUR PLEASE!**

**Greatoverlord99: Fuck it Stretch! I have no time for this!**

**Ustretchover100: glad everyone was able to process my answer ;)**

**Humbleservant000: stretch stop. you don’t want to overload the two with your puns.**

**Coolskeleton95: BOTH OF YOU! STOP WITH THE CYBER PUNS!**

**Ustretchover100: i like how that sounds :)**

* * *

**_Greatoverlord99 deletes Coolskeleton95 comment._ **

* * *

**Greatoverlord99: =_= +**

**Humbleservant000: the word vomit was too strong for the chat.**

**Greatoverlord99: *COUGH***

**Greatoverlord99: Heading back to topic, I have a problem with my brother. I believe he has gone maverick.**

**Coolskeleton95: OH NO! DID HE STARTED STEALING ALL OF THE MUSTARD PACKETS?!**

**Humbleservant000: would he?**

**Ustretchover100:  correction would any of our sans do that?**

**Coolskeleton95: MY SANS STOLE ALL OF THE KETCHUP STASH YESTERDAY.**

**Greatoverlord99:  I buffered from that. No. Sans did not. I mean Sans has been following me the whole week like a stalker. Like that time when I order him to pick up his sock, he did as I ask.**

**Ustretchover100: O_O**

**Coolskeleton95: O_o**

**Humbleservant000: o_o**

**Ustretchover100: that is not red**

**Ustretchover100: what did you do to red?!**

**Coolskeleton95: WAIT STRETCH! MAYBE RED HAS FINALLY GONE TO THE NON-LAZY SIDE!**

**Coolskeleton95: OR MAYBE**

* * *

**_Greatoverlord99 deletes Coolskeleton95 comment._ **

* * *

**Humbleservant000: lies! i refuse to believe!**

**Humbleservant000: maybe sans got laid?**

**Ustretchover100: why?**

**Greatoverlord99: No…?**

**Coolskeleton95: WHAT’S SO WRONG LYING DOWN???**

**Humbleservant000: google it.**

**Greatoverlord99: Should I inquire?**

**Ustretchover100: one does not simply ask about your older brother’s sex life**

**Humbleservant000: but our sans ask about our sex life and we can’t do anything about it. >_>**

**Ustretchover100: that’s because**

**Ustretchover100: err**

**Ustretchover100: fair point**

**Coolskeleton95: I WILL PRETEND I DID NOT READ THAT. MAYBE IT’S HOW YOU TREAT HIM?!**

**Ustretchover100: wait so fell had sex with red?**

**Humbleservant000: twisted.**

**Coolskeleton95: WHY ARE WE BACK IN THIS CONVERSATION?!**

**Greatoverlord99: I see the similarities between the two of you now.**

**Humbleservant000: so close yet so far.**

**Ustretchover100: who knows? it’s underfell i don’t get that world either**

**Coolskeleton95: IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED, NOT LOVE OR BE LOVED. THAT’S UNDERLUST’S AREA.**

**Greatoverlord99: No one had sex!**

**Ustretchover100: u sure bud?**

**Greatoverlord99: Gah! I usually do what I’ve always done to him.**

**Humbleservant000: that would be?**

**Ustretchover100: not sex that’s for sure :P**

**Coolskeleton95: WAIT! I HEARD FROM SANS THAT RED DID SOMETHING TO YOU.**

**Greatoverlord99: He did?**

**Greatoverlord99: I don't remember anything suspicious recently.**

**Ustretchover100: oh that**

**Humbleservant000: i got envious on his progress.**

**Humbleservant000: i wish my bro would be nicer to me… T-T**

**Ustretchover100: red was talking about it via the phone with the other sans**

**Ustretchover100: my bro had stars for eyes, kinda creepy if you don’t know what the conversation’s about**

**Coolskeleton95: I DON’T GET IT STILL.**

**Greatoverlord99: Me neither. Explain.**

**Humbleservant000: it’s the fact fell remembers the past timeline.**

**Ustretchover100: exactly**

**Ustretchover100: that’s what affected fell’s behavior and red noticed this judging from the alteration of our edgy buddy’s previous actions compared to the past’s past**

**Coolskeleton95: I DON’T GET THE LAST PART BUT I WANT MY SANS TO STOP BEING LAZY TOO. SLIM! CAN YOU TELL ME HOW FELL DID IT SINCE I KNOW FELL WOULDN’T KNOW?**

**Humbleservant000: sorry, but i also want to know how he did this. and even if i did get the information later on in life, i don’t want to be torn apart by your brother.**

**Coolskeleton95: SANS IS HARMLESS! FELL! SIDE WITH ME ON THIS ONE!**

**Greatoverlord99: Your brother is not a murderer.**

**Coolskeleton95: SEE?**

**Greatoverlord99:  He is a Human Killer!**

**Coolskeleton95: FELL! STOP SPOUTING MORE LIES! :(**

**Humbleservant000: you have no one on your side!**

**Ustretchover100: coz fell has some bits and pieces of recollection, his response differs in a positive light red is obviously gonna watch over your back, you know? to make sure you don’t give him a bad time on his job so stop worrying about it red is gonna be back to normal after a month or so**

**Greatoverlord99: Oh.**

**Greatoverlord99: You had better not be bull shipping with me, Stretch.**

**Ustretchover100: pft. me?**

**Ustretchover100: why would i lie to me?**

**Greatoverlord99: I'm watching you.**

**Greatoverlord99: And this box of donuts someone apparently placed on the table.**

**Greatoverlord99: Conveniently beside the couch.**

**Greatoverlord99: In front of me.**

**Ustretchover100: you just had to take a snapshot of the donuts, didn't you?**

**Humbleservant000: it reminds me i gotta go to muffet's for a drink.**

**Ustretchover100: me too**

**Coolskeleton95: GASP!**

**Humbleservant000: lol**

**Humbleservant000: you don’t just gasp in the conversation.**

**Coolskeleton95: THAT MUST BE RED'S CELEBRATION GIFT.**

**Ustretchover100: i was thinking he'd buy mtt items**

**Greatoverlord99: I want that.**

**Humbleservant000: no! they suck balls.**

**Coolskeleton95: WE SHOULD CELEBRATE THIS EVENT!**

**Greatoverlord99: How about we not?**

**Ustretchover100: more parties~**

**Coolskeleton95: I’LL CALL IT – ‘FELL-HAS-TURNED-INTO-A-NEW-LEAF’ EVENT!**

* * *

**_Greatoverlord99 deletes Ustretchover100 and Humbleservant000 comment._ **

* * *

**Ustretchover100: hey!**

**Greatoverlord99: Denied.**

**Humbleservant000: our puns**

**Humbleservant000: D:**

**Ustretchover100: :(**

**Coolskeleton95: AND WHY STOP WITH UNDERSWAP? WE SHOULD ALSO JOIN OUTERTALE, SWAPFELL, HORRORTALE, UNDERLUST AND DANCETALE!**

**Humbleservant000: i’m glad you have included my universe, but can you exclude horrortale and underlust?**

**Greatoverlord99: Oh King Asgore save our SOULs no. I can see the awkward tensions already.**

**Coolskeleton95: YAY~! I’M GOING TO TELL SANS!**

**Ustretchover100: classic isn’t listening**

* * *

**_Coolskeleton95 left the conversation._ **

* * *

**Humbleservant000: i just saw my bro open his room lights…**

**Ustretchover100: mine too**

**Greatoverlord99: My Sans is still asleep.**

**Greatoverlord99: Or is he?**

**Humbleservant000: go check. you'll never know.**

**Greatoverlord99: Fuck! He's not there.**

**Humbleservant000: remember, always check chillby's first.**

**Greatoverlord99: I know. GTG.**

* * *

**_Greatoverlord99 logged out._ **

* * *

**Ustretchover100: hey look. re-reading our post, i just realized how different we are when we text than when we speak. Excluding Classic - swapfell’s more open, i’m somewhat serious(?)**

**Ustretchover100: …**

**Ustretchover100: i kinda forgot some periods on my sentences.**

**Humbleservant000: you mean all of them?**

**Ustretchover100: :T**

**Ustretchover100: now everyone reading this is gonna judge me.**

**Humbleservant000: aren't we going to delete this later?**

**Ustretchover100: oh right. and fell’s more open to suggestions.**

**Ustretchover100: where'd he go?**

**Humbleservant000: he checked red's room and the guy's not there.**

**Ustretchover100: nyeh. how could fell forget that today's our birthday? oh wait. classic!**

**Ustretchover100: never mind. i can imagine comic's face right now.**

**Ustretchover100: must be in the lines - 'does my bro know about the surprise b-party i have in store for him?'**

**Humbleservant000: lol.**

**Ustretchover100: ikr.**

**Humbleservant000: but just wondering**

**Humbleservant000: since you know red so much.**

**Ustretchover100: shoot.**

**Humbleservant000: is red really going to stop bothering fell after a month?**

**Ustretchover100: nope. i lied.**

**Humbleservant000: i knew it.**

**Ustretchover100: if fell is as nice as i heard from my bro’s conversation, red’s gonna be a clingy koala. you’d do the same if black was nice to you.**

**Humbleservant000: true true.**

**Humbleservant000: don’t forget fell’s a tsuna-bun.**

**Ustretchover100: and undyne? yeah~**

**Humbleservant000: that too.**

**Humbleservant000: sans is heading out of his room. o-O**

**Ustretchover100: i noticed. i wonder what they're going to prepare this time?**

**Humbleservant000: what was your last time?**

**Ustretchover100: taco cake.**

**Humbleservant000: …**

**Humbleservant000: crap.**

**Ustretchover100: it’s edible. i swear.**

**Humbleservant000: not that but close.**

**Humbleservant000: i mean**

* * *

**_Humbleservant000 logged out._ **

* * *

**Ustretchover100: welp.**

**Ustretchover100: gonna delete evidence later before any sans hacks this.**

**Ustretchover100: heh heh.**

* * *

**_Ustretchover100 deletes the conversation._ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Esmi and cmpteraddict for talking with me while editing this story.
> 
> If you look at the word count, you can imagine how sad I was last year to create something so long.
> 
> So if you two can tell me how to gift you guys a story, let me know... But what sort of story? I have no idea. Comment below for your prize description. (Not gold please. I have finance problems. o-o)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of the chapters except I have to alter one chapter because Undertale!Sans and Underfell!Papyrus are being too... chummy with each other. I don't think I intend that to happen... Hmmm. o-o
> 
> Oh yes. It seems this story has been hinted countless times in one or two of my stories..


End file.
